<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red's Pokemon by ALewdInvention</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574378">Red's Pokemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention'>ALewdInvention</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legendary Pokemon Training [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazonian Body, Anal Sex, BBW, Bad Parenting, Big Butts, Brainwashing, Chastity Device, Cock Worship, Deep Throating, Deep throat, Degradation, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dog Cock, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/Other, Frotting, Furry, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Latex, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Petting, M/M, MILFs, Male on Futa, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Muscles, Nipple Fucking, Painplay, Piercings, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sluttification, Small Breasts, Spanking, Stomach Deformation, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bimbo, femboy, shortstack, sissy, thick thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories about Red training his many pokemon. Future pokemon to be featured can be requested by my readers. Please see the rules in chapter one for more information. There are a variety of kinks featured so keep that in mind reading from chapter to chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>pokemon/human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legendary Pokemon Training [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pokerules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Red’s pokemon is a series of one-shots I’ll be doing with pokemon suggested by you, my readers. Since you enjoy my content you clearly have only the most refined taste, which proves your suggestions will be of the highest quality. I've decided to trash the old idea for doing this as a like based series. Now if you got an idea you really want to see just toss it in the comments and in between the larger projects I'll try to write a chapter. Though please like and fave it lets me know you like these gay (and sometimes not gay) stories.

</p>
<p>So if you want to suggest something, write a comment including the following;<br/>
A Pokemon(s) (1-2 pokemon max)<br/>
The pokemon’s description (Is it shiny or does it just have a booty that can block out the sun?)<br/>
Their or the pairs gender(s)<br/>
And the Kinks present (bonus points for details)</p><p>Your suggested pokemon (as well as the other stuff) will be paired up with Red for a quick story similar to the first chapter released. Who knows some of the pokemon who appear in these shorts might appear in the main length chapters. So don’t be shy and who knows it might be your idea which gets featured next. 

</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy reading about how Red trains his pokemon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red's Lucario & Cinderace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red was astonished at how massive this old Team Rocket base was. This place had dozens of rooms, initially all in various states of disrepair, but after a few weeks, the majority of the facility had been fixed. Red almost felt overwhelmed at the vast amount of choices he had for bedrooms, laboratories, and kitchens, but most importantly he had a gym again.</p><p>Not a pokemon gym, but an actual gym, filled to the brim with workout equipment, dumbbells, kettlebells, and any other weights you could want. Team rocket might have been a pain in his ass, but at least they knew what was important to include in secret bases. Plus It had been a long time since Red had a proper workout and he was excited to finally get some fitness back in his schedule.</p><p>Red put on a black T-shirt and shorts and quickly moved down the hallway to the gym, but when he opened the sliding door he realized he had some company. Kia his Lucario was already working out on the bench press. Red felt proud to see his little Riolu all grown up pushing 120 kilos.</p><p>“Wow Kia you’re lifting heavier than I remember, have you been working out without me?”</p><p>Kia squeaked, “Eeep!” before setting the bar back onto the rack. “Oh, um Red I-I would never train without you, but um” Kia shied away looking down.</p><p>“You’re too cute Kia.” Red stretched out his hand, petting Kia right between his fluffy blue ears, “I know I’ve been busy lately, but that should change now. The construction is almost finished, so starting now I should have time to train with all my pokemon again.”</p><p>Kia looked up wide-eyed, “Including me?”</p><p>Red sat on the bench and scratched Kia’s belly, “Including you Kia.”</p><p>Kia moaned softly from his trainer’s loving pets. It had been too long since the pair had spent any lasting time together (legendary pokemon training is super time consuming after all).</p><p>“How about you spot me for a few sets, Kia?” Red sat down on the bench, gesturing to behind the bar.</p><p>Kia almost immediately stood up, revealing his full black and blue-furred form. Kia was similar to a normal Lucario but had a much more toned chest. His abs were well developed and his pecks puffed out; it almost looked like he had budding a-cups, but Red didn’t comment on his pets' more feminine features. Kia’s lower body was just as impressive, thick muscled calves and thighs supported by his pawed feet propped up his large bubble butt; which was cultivated by hours of training. The sports shorts he wore clung tightly to that booty, giving Red a generous look before Kia turned and stood behind the bench waiting for his trainer to start.</p><p>Red didn’t keep Kia waiting for long, and began quickly completing rep after rep. It felt good pushing some weights after so long, but it seemed like Red wasn’t the only one feeling good. Red’s gaze shifted over to his Lucario who appeared to be breathing a little heavier than normal. Strange since he wasn’t lifting any weights, but Red completed his set and wracked the bar all the same.</p><p>“Phew, alright Kia you’re up.” Yet Kia didn’t respond immediately to Red’s voice, “Hello Kia are you there?”</p><p>Kia shook his head and blushed, an awkward smile across his face, “Yea, yup, yes I-I’m here I just zoned out for a minute, here just let me lay down, hehe.” Kia moved past Red and sat down on the bench and began his reps. The built pokemon was doing reps as fast as his trainer, but something was off…</p><p>Kia was still blushing and Red wasn’t sure why, until it was his turn again. Red started his set without trouble but noticed Kia’s breathing intensify. Red was still confused until he saw Kia’s bulge. His spats were straining against his half-hard dog cock; Kia’s tight choice of clothing didn’t help him hide any secrets.</p><p>Red smiled, and thought; how could Kia zone out and think dirty thoughts while they were working out? One of us could get hurt or worse, but it seems like Kia forgot that. However, I have the perfect solution, all Kia needs is a bit more intense training….</p><p>Red finished his last Red wracking the bar before turning to Kia, “Alright it’s your turn Kia, but wait one second before you start?”</p><p>“Sure Red” Kia said hopping back beneath the bar while red grabbed an additional 22-kilo plate and slid it in on the right side.  </p><p>“Um, Red?” Lucario stuttered, “I-isn’t that a little bit much, I can’t…”</p><p>“Don’t worry Kia I’m here to give you a hand.” Red loaded the second 22-kilo plate on the left side before leaning in, “But if you manage to complete 3 reps I’ll reward you. How does that sound?”</p><p>Kia blushed and squeaked, “Oh, uuummmm good.”</p><p>“Good boy, now get ready.” Red helped Kia lift the bar and to Kia’s credit he did finish the first two reps, but on the third rep, he was straining.</p><p>“Come on Kia this should be easy for you.” Taunted Red</p><p>“N-ngghh, n-no it’s t-tooo heavy!” Kia was squirming trying desperately to push up on the bar but was only able to it steady just above his chest. His arms trembling under the massive weight.</p><p>“Awe I guess you don’t want your reward then?” Red pulled down slightly on his shorts revealing the base of his cock for a moment, giving Kia a generous waft of his musk.</p><p>“Rragggghhh I dooo!!” Kia shouted pushing up with immense force. His eyes going wide, as he inhaled the musk. Red watched his now hard dock cock strain against his spats as Kia pushed up with all his might finally completing his last rep.</p><p>He laid on his back panting looking back to Red. His snout only half a foot from Red’s crotch, “Huff, d-do I get my, huff r-reward now?” Kia looked back at Red who was adjusting his pants but didn’t pull them down as he expected.</p><p>Red just scratched under his chin, “You did such a good job Kia.” Red smiled, “Hmmm, what is a fitting reward for such a strong pokemon?” Red stroked his chin while Kia reached out for Red’s shorts.</p><p>“Oh I know we can find a female Lucario for you to breed with!” Red looked down clapping his hands. Kia’s pawed hands froze in place as he looked to Red wide-eyed.</p><p>“W-what?” Kia looked up, his back still pressed against the bench, “But you said I would be getting a reward, am I not…”</p><p>“Well, I figured since your cock is so hard Kia you would enjoy getting some relief?” Red pointed at Kia’s spats where the outline of a knotted dog cock was pressing against the tightly fitted polyester spats.</p><p>Kia quickly covered himself with his pawed hands, “Bu-but, I don’t..”</p><p>“What do you mean Kia?” Teased Red petting his head, “A big strong fighting type like you should want to breed with another Lucario, right?”</p><p>Red pulled down his shorts letting his half-hard cock flop out, “I’m feeling a bit horny too. Maybe after you’re done with her I can have a turn?” Red looked down smiling; the tip of his cock only an inch from Kia’s face, “Unless for some reason you don’t want to breed with a…”</p><p>Kia snapped and just shoved his face into Red’s crotch. The underside of Red’s throbbing cock was pressed up against Kia’s neck, while Kia’s nose was pressed against Red’s fat full balls before he took a deep inhale of his master’s scent.</p><p>“I-I don’t wanna breeeedd!!” Kia just started breathing in Red’s cockstink licking the underside of his trainer’s cock, panting like a bitch in heat. Kia could help himself and kept mewling, “I-I wa-wanna be bred like a poke-bitch!”</p><p>A smirk crept across Red’s face as Kia kept huffing in his master’s dick stink unable to stop. Kia held his slender but muscled arms to his chest, his body trembling as he lovingly lapped at Red’s hardening cock. The taste and smell seemed to push Kia over the edge. His knotted canine cock tip pushing out of his spats, and leaking pre-cum on his beige fur. </p><p>“Mmmmm but Kia why do you want to get bred? You have such a large cock, don’t you want to use it?” Red teased, looking down at his dick drunk Lucario.</p><p>“Mhmmm, Y-you meanie…. sniff*, sniff*” Kia took a long inhale before continuing, “All this time training me, working so close to y-your sw-sweaty body!!” Kia started licking and kissing Red’s balls, soaking them in his saliva unable to control his lips.</p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full Kia, continue explaining or you won’t get your reward.”</p><p>Kia broke his lips off pouting, “E-ever since I was a riolu I could smell sniff* mhmm your filthy, potent, mhmm….. and tasty scent during training or when you’re fucking your other p-pokemon, mmmpphhh!!”</p><p>Kia kept kissing the underside of Red’s cock barely able to stop his lips, “T-there….sniff* was no o-other option than becoming a s-sissy faggoooot!!” Kia slid down on the bench and licked the tip of Red’s cock, gobbling up his trainers leaking pre-cum.</p><p>Red scratched underneath Kia’s chin, “Mmm, so you’re saying it’s my fault, Kia?”</p><p>Kia broke off his dick kiss to continue mewling, “YES!! I had no choice, but to become your sissy slut, it feels too gooooood!” Kia moved up the bench and bent over spreading his blue-furred cheeks for Red. His knotted cock squeezed between his legs coated in sweat and leaky pre down his thighs. His pouty anal donut protruding out from his thick cheeks; spread by his pawed hands.</p><p>“Seeeeeee!!” Kia mewled, “Look at my butt, it was trained by you to take thick dick. My cock is worthless now master!” Kia swung his hips playfully as he looked back lustfully at Kia’s display, “Now please fuck my puffy faggot ass, I need my extra creamy reward!!”</p><p>Red laid one knee on the bench and pressed his slickened cock against Kia’s asshole. His puffy anus almost seemed to open for Red’s cock as he pressed the tip against Kia’s hole.</p><p>“Mhmm, just like when you were a riolu. I’ll never get tired of teasing you, sissy.” Red teased as the first inch of his cock entered Lucario’s hole.</p><p>“Yeeeeeees! P-pound me, master!” Kia then quickly slammed his hips down on Red’s cock engulfing his entire shaft in one quick motion. Red needed to place one hand back on the bench to stop himself from falling. </p><p>“Such a strong bitch.” Red grabbed hold of Kia’s sides, as Kia looked back giggling with lust-filled eyes, “But don’t get cocky sissy, ngghhh.” Red pulled his length out slowly causing Kia to shiver before quickly slamming back down Red pushing his full force into Kia’s lower intestine. His hard throbbing cock scrapping against the poke-slut’s insides causing him to scream and spasm his cock shaking, his giggling turning into muffled moans as Kia shoved his face into the bench to keep up with Red’s anal assault.</p><p>“How could I not make you a bitch Kia?”</p><p>“Mhmmmm-mgghhhmmmmm!!”</p><p>“Every time we trained you would be sniffing me, clinging to my chest or legs, mmmph!” Red’s thrusting intensified, “Not to mention all the spying you did on me, Lily, Lola, and Rox; not to mention all the others.”</p><p>“Noooo meanie, i-it smelled too gooood!” Kia squealed clenching his teeth again.</p><p>“Plus all those times you snuck out of your Pokeball to sneak peeks while I slept. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Red leaned over him, grabbing hold of Kia’s puffy chest, Kia only kept moaning, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth onto the bench.</p><p>“It got even worse as I trained you, gaining this fat ass!” Red spanked Kia, “Then developing this puffy feminine chest when you should have pecs!” Red squeezed Kia’s chest pinching his nipples. Causing a spurt of watery pre-cum to shoot out of Kia’s cock onto the bench.</p><p>“Then there is this pathetic cock...” Red’s thrusting caused his heavy hairy balls to smash against Kia’s with each thrust. Breaking the proud Lucario down even further, causing Kia to squeak and moan as his masculinity got busted under the swinging weight of Red’s balls.</p><p>“You were born with a breeder’s cock, but instead you evolved into a sissy faggot that shoots out blanks.” Red shook his head smiling smugly, “Anything to say for yourself Kia?”</p><p>Kia’s cock twitched as he looked back to Red, “Y-you do this every t-time, nggghhhh.<br/>Y-you trained me to be a cock worshiper since I was a riolu!!” Kia continued shaking his hips while his trainer sat back and let his fat furry booty do all the work.</p><p>“M-my masculinity bro-ken by your fat cock wrecking my holes. M-my evolution only made me a better sissy cock sock for you so please keep fucking me Red I neeeeeed iiitttt!!” Kia kept pressing his hips down, doing his duty to move in Red’s place. Yet their little session was interrupted by the door sliding open.</p><p>“Wow, Kia I never knew you were such a sissy slut. No wonder you refused my initial advances.” Red looked over to see Betty; Red’s cinderace. Clad in tight red spats and a sports bra covering her B-cups quite tightly.</p><p>“B-Betty, no I ngghhhh.” Kia squirmed another jet of clear cum coating the bench.</p><p>“Oh no need to excuse yourself Kia I understand.” Betty walked over to Red, her ridiculously thick hips swaying as she approached, “Our mutual trainer’s fat cock needs to be constantly emptied and most of the boys it empties it’s thick cum-sludge inside break; becoming bitches.” Betty walked over and whispered into Red’s ear, “But I guess it’s only natural.”</p><p>“I take it you didn’t just come here to work out Betty?” Red teased placing a hand on top of her ass. His rough finger’s sinking deep into her well-toned ass flesh.</p><p>“Mmmmm, I was just walking by, but I overheard Kia’s little speech..” Betty reached under and squeezed Red’s balls lightly, “I couldn’t let the sissy faggot drain you all by himself, he looks completely spent after only one round.”</p><p>Kia looked back, a fierce look in his tired eyes, “N-noooooo, I-I can huff* go all day if it’s Red!”</p><p>“Oh come on don’t be selfish Kia. I’m sure Red would like us to share, isn’t that right Re-mmphhh.” Red pulled Betty in for a deep kiss. His tongue going into Betty’s mouth intertwining with his while his hand pulled her even closer to him; their chests almost touching.</p><p>Moving down Red’s balls unloaded their contents into Kia’s greedy asshole. The sissy fag got exactly what he wanted as rope after rope of sticky trainer cream poured into his intestine, coating his insides with his trainer’s warm seed. Kia’s own knotted cock squirted a thin load of cum right onto the bench, its volume might have been high, but the sperm count of such a watery load would have been pathetic, but Kia loved it. Cuming anal only felt so natural at this point that Kia was sure that he couldn’t cum any other way.</p><p>“Mmmmm m-master you filled me up so much!” Kia rubbed his slightly distended belly while Red broke off the kiss with Betty. He responded to Kia, but kept eye contact with Betty, “I knew you would love it.”</p><p>Betty shied away blushing for a second before Red grabbed her crotch and started rubbing the outside of her pussy through her spats. “Only a little kiss and you’re already soaked, Betty.” Red began pulling out of Kia’s ass causing him to quiver and moan softly. Red’s cock was slick covered in his filthy load and Betty couldn’t help but stare at it.</p><p>“You’re almost as well trained as Kia, but don’t you think it’s rude to stare?” Red stood up from the bench. Betty was a bit taller than a regular cinderace, but that didn’t help her much. Red was still towering over her, his still hard cum covered cock slapping right in between her sports bra.</p><p>Betty’s face was already flush as her nostrils flared at her master’s scent, “Sniff*, sniff*, O-oh is that s-so Red?” Betty stuttered her body trembling as she looked up into Red’s eyes. “W-well I’ll b-be sure to sniff*, g-give you a proper apology then.”</p><p>Betty shoved Red’s cock under her sports bra, and squished her tits the best she could in between her firm supple b-cups…. To little effect. Red’s cock seemed undaunted by Betty’s teasing and she wondered how she would tease this behemoth before her, but a quick look at the bench behind her gave her an idea!</p><p>“Okay Red just give me a second.” Betty took off her spats, a dribble of cunt juices dripped onto the mat bellow as she tossed them to the side. Sparing no time before climbing onto the bench, kneeling over so her butt and thighs were perfectly at Red’s crotch height. “Alright so slowly stick that fat dick though my thick thighs.”</p><p>Red looked at her confused before Betty piped up, “Just trust me I know what I am doing…. I think.” Betty muttered the last part, but Red was convinced and slowly pressed his cock between Betty’s tight thighs. The fatty squish, combined with Betty’s well-trained thigh muscles and natural fur coat produced a squishy tightness; it was like nothing, Red had ever felt. Red could hardly keep his slow pace, his cock was almost screaming at him to thrust faster and harder between Betty’s tight wet thighs. When finally his cock head pierced in between Betty’s thighs it was slick with cunt juices sweat and pre-cum.</p><p>Betty looked down at her master’s throbbing slickened member and bit her lip, “Oh my, It looks like someone loves his bunny’s tight thighs.” Betty began moving her hips up and down Red’s cock. Her slick pussy rubbing up and down the upper length of his cock, coating his manhood in cunt juices slicking him up for even smoother future thrusts. “Mmmm, I just love how you grind against me. Just enjoy my little thigh-job special master, you earned it.”</p><p>“Such a good poke-bitch, you evolved just like Kia too.”</p><p>Betty giggled, “Well it only makes sense our body’s changed like this master. Evolving perfectly to milk our trainers ever full cock.” Betty leaned back resting her head on Red’s chest, “I agree with Kia it’s really your fault we’re such s-sluts, mmmph.”</p><p>Red grabbed hold of Betty’s hips, the head of his cock sliding up her slick furry cunt and rubbing against her clit as he pressed his hips tightly against her ass flesh.</p><p>Red shook his head, “Tisk, tisk, what bad pokemon blaming their trainer for loving them too much.” Red pushed his hands under Betty’s arms, “Even though I saw how you looked at me during training I never laid a hand on you.” Red’s hands continued sliding under her sports bra cupping her tits nicely in Red’s hands. Her pink nipples hardened as Red squeezed down.</p><p>Betty bit her lower lip, she could feel her pussy squirting as a micro orgasm, caused her legs to shake around Red’s cock. “Nhhhgghh-ha-ha, y-you knew what we would do after you waved this big bitch breaker in front of us.” Betty reached down to Red’s cock and rubbed the tip causing a bit of pre-cum to leak onto her hand, “We would’ve never become this horny if not for your training mmmm-master!”</p><p>“Oh, why don’t you prove it then?” Red teased, taking another ample squeeze of Betty’s firm breasts.</p><p>“Hmph fine!” Betty moved out of Red’s grasp, sparing a second to look back at her trainer’s slick dick. Leaking pre-cum and covered in her sticky cunt juices. As Betty leaned against the bar and displaced her watermelon-sized ass cheeks to Red, she half hoped Red would just ignore the teasing and fuck her, but a point needed to be made.</p><p> </p><p>“See my soaking wet cunt?” Betty’s still tight dripping slit was barely visible between her mountains of ass flesh as she continued, “N-now you have to resist filling me up like Kia. If you can I’ll concede that it wasn’t your fault we evolved into thirsty poke-sluuuuuuut-nghhh!!” Red didn’t even let Betty finish her taunt before his fat cock was spreading her cheeks. Red’s hands grasping her firm, but soft white fluffy ass cheeks. </p><p>Red leaned over and whispered into her ear, “You’ve convinced me, but I’m not going to stop.” Red bit down on one of Betty’s ear’s and bottomed out his thick dick into her silky bunny hole. “From the way my cock just slid into your sloppy cunt it seems like you agree?”</p><p>Betty’s tongue fell out of her mouth as her cunt squirted all over the bench. Her juices raining down as she moaned, gripping the bar even harder.</p><p>Red grabbed hold of her ass and slowly started pulling his cock out, “I’m not hearing an answer, Betty. I guess if you really don’t want to continue, I’ll just pull out and move back to Kia.” Red looked to his left at Kia who was looking back at him wiggling his thick blue-furred cheeks for his master, “Y-yea Betty doesn’t want anymore so come over and do me!” </p><p>“Well, betty since you wa-oaahhhh!” Betty’s legs shot up off the bench and hooked around Red’s waist creating a bulge in her belly as Red’s cock was again pushed right down to the base in Betty’s tight confines. Betty looked back with a fiery look in her eyes, “Nooooooooo! D-don’t puuuull it out, only breed, only breeeeed!” Betty let go of the bar and let her face press against the bench, “Noooo sh-stap, only breed!”</p><p>Red smacked her fat fluffy cheeks with one hand, creating a slight ripple in Betty’s ass pillows as she squirmed on Red’s cock.</p><p>“Mmm, how could I refuse such a loving request….” Red looked to his side to see Kia kneeling by his thighs, “Wait Kia what are you doing?”</p><p>“Taking my revenge master!” Kia lifted Red off the bench completely, but Red’s cock was still tightly packed inside Betty’s tight cunt.</p><p>“Kia don’t tell me you're going to try using that cock?” Red questioned a little bit of sweat dripping off his brow.</p><p>“Hee-hee, don’t be silly master. As you said I am a sissy faggot, but I do have one way I can taste your tasty hole!” Kia pressed his lips against Red’s asshole while tightly gripping his trainer’s legs. Red was suspended between his Pokemon’s bodies, both trained to the point where they could easily carry him, but it didn’t stop at just rimming.</p><p>Kia encircled his trainer’s puckered hole with his tongue before diving right inside; inserting his rough tongue into Red’s hole, slurping Red’s filthy ass like it was the tastiest thing to ever exist. The smell alone caused Kia’s knotted cock to leak like a faucet. It twitched and spurted pre-cum with each rotation and insertion of his thick tongue and he knew Red loved his ass eating as much as he did. His master’s low hanging balls were twitching and he could sense his master’s aura shift.</p><p>Kia broke off his anal makeout session to inform Betty, “Mmmph, hey bitch Red’s about to blow his load you better not spill a single drop!”</p><p>Betty who was entranced by her master’s thick cock pressing against her womb for a full 5 minutes interjected, “Shut it f-fag, my silky fire type pussy is a hundred times tighter than your steely sissy ass!”</p><p>“F-fuck you two are almost as bad as m-mew and Mewtwo.” Betty scoffed at Kia and tightened her leg grip pressing Red’s tip inside her womb, “Don’t hold back...nhgggg, f-fill me up master!”</p><p>Kia’s pressed his tongue against his master’s prostate scraping against it with all the fervor he could muster. Kia almost felt like he was about to cum from the smell and taste alone, but he persevered and kept his cock from erupting his watery load until…</p><p>Red’s ass tightened and he grabbed onto Betty’s hips, his pokemon could feel Red’s thick cock swell and it pushed them over the edge. Instead of shooting ropes of cum, Betty’s insides were filled with a thick muck like cum sludge that ballooned her stomach. Betty could hardly believe how much was filling her and her tight cunt kept a vacuum seal on her master’s cock making sure each loving shot was deposited inside her bloated womb. Betty kept shuddering, loud moans echoing from her mouth as her legs gave out, finally letting Red free.</p><p>Kia fared a bit better, but didn’t free his tongue from Red’s insides and kept licking his trainer until he felt like his master had completely shot his load, but even Kia’s discipline didn’t keep him from shooting. His dog cock wagging as much as his tail as his clear watery cum load once more coated the bench. His eyes rolling into his head as the instinct to lick took over until Red was finally finished cuming and sat back out from his pokemon’s grips and onto the bench.</p><p>“Phew, you two have gotten strong these past few months.” Red pulled the pair in close, letting Lucario rest on his shoulder and Betty rest her head on his thighs.</p><p>“Mmmm, t-thank you Red w-wee mmph!” Betty moaned as Red’s cum finally leaked out of her tight cunt. “I almost think you put an egg in me Red, with all the spunk you put in me how could you not?”</p><p>“Hmph well, it’s only natural that we want to breed with Red, even if a human can’t get us pregnant, it feels much better with master Red than any other pokemon.” Lucario purred looking up into Red’s eyes, before Betty chimed in again, “I don’t think you can get pregnant Kia; even if you were with another male Lucario.”</p><p>Red and Betty chuckled as Kia scoffed, “Hmph you’re just a quitter Betty, I’m sure Red would love to try knocking me up with an egg.” Kia began rubbing Red’s chest, “Plus we still have a long workout to finish. How about we continue Red?”</p><p>Betty looked back up, a smirk creeping across her face, “Yea Red don’t tell me you’re already tired? We barely got started hehe.”</p><p>Red slid his hands down to each of his pokemon’s butts and gave them a squeeze, “Of course not we still have a lot of training to do.”</p><p>The pair shifted, Betty moved her head and planted her lips on one side of Red’s half-hard cum covered cock and Kia took the other side. Lovingly licking their master’s entire filthy dick length. Red’s musky scent still permeating in their brains, edging them forward to completing even more deliciously disgusting cock reps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red's Nidoking and Nidoqueen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red awoke to the sweet sensual sound of mewling followed by the words, “Come on husband we don’t want to keep our master waiting for too long.”</p><p>Ah is it already that time of the week, thought Red as he leaned up out of bed. He was wearing a pair of blue-striped boxers, exposing his slim muscled physique and slightly hairy body. Red yawned as he whipped the night grim from his eyes. “You two are always so noisy in front of me, shouldn’t you get along better considering your a couple?”</p><p>Red opened his sleepy eyes and looked to the right side of his bed. His nidoking and nidoqueen had both just entered his room. The automatic door closing behind them as the pair greeted their master.</p><p>“My apologies baby, but Nikki was being slow again and I had to motivate him.” Red peered down to Nikki, who had just kneeled down in the center. The pair weren’t wearing a single thing save Nikki who had a tight steel chastity cage on with a leash attached which his wife tightly pulled when “motivating” him.</p><p>“Yes, Myrina, s-sorry for being such a weakling and I hope we didn’t ruin your sleep master?” Nikki looked up a Red wide-eyed and nervous, waiting for his master’s response.</p><p>Red swung his legs to the side of his bed, letting them drop off the edge of his bed, as he examined his nidoqueen. Myrian was one of his strongest pokemon, since he caught her and her partner in the safari zone years ago she went from being a common nidoqueen with some decent strength and reasonable sexual characteristics to a full-blown amazonian bombshell poke-bitch. Red was proud that he produced such a great battler, her strong muscular legs and thick firm thighs pulsed with muscles; that Red trained to be firm or soft. Her lower features molded perfectly into her firm perky butt and a long cyan tail that swayed behind her. Myrina’s muscled thick hips curved nicely into her muscled midsection. Red noticed her abs were coming in nicely and the color of her midsection split between her cyan and beige hide. Then right above her abs bounced a pair of completely naked perky E-cups that bounced with each tug she on her partner’s leash. </p><p>Red could see Myrina developed a taste of emasculating her husband. Her full lips always cracked a devious smile, as Nikki moaned, “Ahhnggg, dear I love it when you pull on my leash. It feels sooooo guuud!!”</p><p>Red looked down at Nikki his clitty leaked with each tug of the leash. He already looked right on the edge of orgasm, his muzzled mouth agape as his wife punished his clitty. It was almost hard to believe that Nikki was once Nick the alpha Nidoking of the safari zone.</p><p>Red fought Nikki hand to hand, managing to beat both him and Myrina in combat. Red was proud of his double catch but didn’t have huge expectations for the pair. However while Myrina exceeded Red’s expectations, Nikki failed them miserably. Becoming a useless bitch in battle while his wife helped defend his champion title twice.</p><p>Yet it wasn’t always like this Nikki used to only take Red’s cock on occasion, but the more Nikki took Red’s dick the weaker he got and his wife took notice. Myrina Emaculated Nikki each time Red bred her and Nikki began loving it. After only a few months, Nikki’s libido disappeared and he would only ask Red to breed his wife’s holes while he watched jerking off in a corner. Now years later Nikki libido returned, but he wants Red to breed his holes too and his body changed greatly to accommodate his master’s girth and sex drive. </p><p>Nikki’s height diminished, he was once taller than his wife, but now he was slightly shorter than Red. His once muscled arms are now thin and weak, his legs lost most of their muscle mass replaced with thick fat; that adds a certain thickness to his thighs and bloated his hips, but the largest change on Nikki’s lower body was his butt. Once firm and muscular was now expanded to ridiculous proportions, it was even larger than his wife’s ample booty and Nikki knew it. His light grey midsection is now soft, slightly chubby, and his chest. Once muscled and manly now supported B-cups tits, peaked by tiny purple nipples that hardened with each of his wife’s tugs. </p><p>Nikki looked up at Red, his long purple tail wagging like an excited rockruff, as he batted his long eyelashes and pouted his puffy lips. “Mu-master I-’I’ve been a good bo...I mean sissy for you, right? If so, can I please have a r-reward, I’m so backed up, nhggg!!” Nikki quickly bent overspreading his cheeks with his dull clawed hands exposing his puffy anal donut; the only well-trained part of his body.</p><p>Myrina just scowled looking down at her worthless husband, before slapping his huge cheeks. The slap left a red claw print right on each side of Nikki’s cheeks. Causing the needy nidoking to squeal and moan as his tongue drooped onto the metal floor. As his huge cheeks jiggled uncontrollably like fresh jello.</p><p>“Dear stop your mewling and begging, if Red wants to reward you he will!” Myrina sat beside Red; she was only an inch or two taller than her trainer. She wasted do time spoiling him, squishing Red’s head between her tits and gently rubbing Red’ bulge with her hand, while her tail caressed his back.``Oh my, you’re already so hard for mommy!” Red looked up out of Myrina’s squishy breast as she continued “Does my lovely little boy want mommy to give him his breakfast?”</p><p>Red reached up and grabbed hold of Myrina’s breast causing her to moan softly. Her nipples became harder poking out slightly as Red’s finger’s sunk into her pillow tits. Red pulled himself out of Myrina’s embrace to look down at her hubby still bent over and drooling on the floor, his clit still leaking from the double spanking his wife gave him.</p><p>“You’re such a pathetic bitch Nikki, never in my life have I met a pokemon as weak and lowly as you.” Red grabbed hold of his Myrina’s tits, “I’m about to slurp down your wife's milk, and all you can do is moan and drool.”</p><p>Myrina continued sarcastically, “Don’t you want to defend your wife? Red’s going to drink his fill if you don’t do anything, hee-hee?” Myrina tugged on her husband’s leash causing him to squirm and leak drops of clear pre onto the floor below</p><p>Nikki turned back around still prostrating himself, “Nghhhhaa, n-no I too aghh!” Nikki’s clear pre kept leaking all over the floor as his poor package was punished.</p><p>“Now Myrina we cannot expect such a weak pathetic nidoking to handle this much stimulation.” Red shook his head, “No, poor little Nikki is going to lose his mind if we don’t let him out of his cage soon.”</p><p>“But Red, my husband is such a bitch wouldn’t letting him out prematurely be a bad lesson?” </p><p>Red nodded, “Exactly what I was thinking Myrina, but I decided Nikki deserved a chance to earn it.” Red pulled down his boxers revealing his half-hard morning wood, “If your sissy bitch hubby does an extra good job preparing me for you pussy I’ll unlock him.” Red turned away from Myrina back down to Nikki, “Sound fair to you sissy?”</p><p>Nikki wagged his thick purple tail excitedly, “Ohhhh, yes master I’ll make sure your godly cock is prepped for breeding my wife’s p-pussy!”</p><p>Myrina picked Red up and his head down onto her lap, in such a way his legs dangled slightly off the bed, “Nikki you’re such a pathetic bitch. Knowing you you’ll probably cum from watching Red drink down my mega milk.”</p><p>Myrina grabbed hold of one of her tits and gently squeezed. Her breath got heavy for a moment out as she milked out a drop of pure white lactate, “Mmmm, your mommy is ready to feed you your breakfast baby, drink as much as you like. Mommy needs you to have enough energy to breed my cunt over and over agaaaain-aaaggh”</p><p>Red grabbed hold of Myrina’s massive milkers and pressed his lips down on one of her leaking nipples, sucking out a stream of pure sweet nidoqueen milk. His other hand teasing his mommy’s other nipples coaxing her hardening tit out of its sheath. Red loved the tastes of Myrina’s milk (Milktank milk doesn’t have shit on this), the sweetened taste, the soft titty flesh pressing into his face and the feeling of Myrina cradling him made him feel super spoiled and the face she made each time he teased her free breast was so cute. Such a strong pokemon making such a squeamish face while blushing, but Myrina’s face wasn’t as cute as Nikki’s. Panting like a rockruff in heat tongue hanging out his eyes fixated on Red’s throbbing cock.</p><p>Red knew he had to spare to tease his sissy daddy, “Mphh, mommy’s milk tastes the best, it’s a shame daddy isn’t allowed to have any.” Red looked down, a smug smirk crept across his face as Nikki stared wide-eyed at the pair.</p><p>“Of course baby, mama’s milk is for growing boys and Nikki’s never getting stronger.” Myrina scowled at Nikki,  “But honey I remember Red telling you to start prepping his cock and I don’t see those pouty sissy lips wrapped around his cock.”</p><p>Nikki snapped out of his trance, and in his dismay babbled, “I ummmm.. but”    </p><p>Yet Myrina continued, “I hope you haven’t spurned Red’s kind offer, or else you’ll be in that cage for another couple months!” Her voice was stern and harsh, without a trace of the motherly softness she used with Red, but it worked.</p><p>Nikki squeaked, “Sorry master!” Before wrapping his lips around Red’s half-hard member. “Good girl.” Myrina looked back down to Red, “I don’t know why you keep my bitch of a husband around, buuuuut…” Myrina grabbed the back of Nikki’s head and slammed Red’s cock down into the depths of her husband’s throat. Causing Nikki to gag trying desperately to handle his master’s member. “As long as you are happy honey then mommy is happy. So drink until you’re satisfied baby.”</p><p>“Mmmm mommy...” Red moaned, relaxing his body letting his “mommy and daddy” take care of his morning needs. Myrina’s lactation has definitely been increasing and Red wondered if he could sell her milk, but ultimately was too greedy to share mommy’s milk. This delicious nectar was his and Red didn’t like to share. He loved feeling Myrina’s soft thighs on his back, her strong arm cradling his head while he sucked on her hard pink nipples. Squeezing the other in his right hand, his finger’s sinking deep causing milk to leak out onto his hand.</p><p>All while Nikki was in a frenzy; slurping Red’s throbbing member, his nostrils flaring with each inch he took down his throat. Letting Red’s morning musk penetrate his senses, making his mind go blank with each huff, and he was making sure that Red knew that. Nikki was licking every inch of Red’s cock making sure to make him nice and slick for his wife, but soft enough that Red wouldn’t cum too soon. Nikki knew it wasn’t his job to milk Red’s tasty cock.That first thick morning load belonged inside his wife’s womb, but Nikki still hoped he would be given some leftovers.</p><p>“Mmmpphh!!” Nikki mewled as a small drop of pre leaked out into his mouth, his boy’s cum tasted wonderful. Each pungent drop of pre-cum only further cemented Nikki’s burning desire to be the sluttiest daddy he could be. He relaxed his throat taking Red as deep as he could, only taking shallow breaths through his nostrils. His wife’s tight grip on the back of his head forcing more of his master’s cock down his throat, causing Nikki to spit and gag with each inch his loving licked.</p><p>“Oh dear you’re so pathetic when you gag on our boy’s cock, but at least Red seems to mmm, like it. You’re sucking on mommy’s tits so hard. I’m so proud such a big strong boy found me and my,” Myrina looked down at Nikki currently wide-eyed choking on cock, “useless sissy husband. He could never breed me properly.”</p><p>Nikki nodded, “Mmmhhmmm” while slurping pressing his muzzle against the base of Red’s cock.</p><p>Red peeled his lips off of Myrina’s tits, “Let’s see if daddy did a good job.” Red grabbed a hold of Nikki’s head horn, pulling Nikki’s lips off his cock. Ropes of spit dangling between Nikki’s agape maw. Red’s fully spit slick cock with a slight drop of pre-cum forming on his cock.</p><p>Myrina reach out and started stroking his cock her soft claw hand gently gripped Red’s member, “It looks like my sissy hubby is a good cock warmer.”</p><p>Red leaned up and petted Nikki’s head, “You did a good job daddy, my cock should be more than ready to breed mommy.” Red scratched underneath Nikki’s chin causing his panting Daddy to wag his tail in excitement, “I think you have earned your reward.”</p><p>Nikki’s tail wagged faster and faster as Red reached into the drawer of his nightstand, producing a small silver key with a small loveball handle. When Nikki saw the key he started panting like an excited pup. Red thought it was super pathetic seeing his daddy so excited to be unlocked.</p><p>Red smirk jingling Nikki’s chastity key right in front of his face, “Now daddy, present your  worthless clitty for me.” Nikki quickly leaned back spreading his legs. Allowing Red to see his locked dangling sissy cock, it twitched and leaked in its tight confines; and it only escalated as Red grabbed the base of his daddy’s cage.</p><p>Red unlocked his daddy’s cock pulling off the lock, sheath, and base ring and placing them on the nightstand. As Nikki stood up stretching out his arms and back, “Mmm thank you master for letting me out!”</p><p>Surprisingly Nikki’s cock wasn’t just a pathetic nub, a soft reasonably thick 8-inch dick throbbed as Red removed his chastity cage. Allowing Nikki’s cock to breathe for the first time in over a week.</p><p>“Wow dear, I am surprised that your cock hasn’t shrunken down more.” Myrina sat back on Red’s bed spreading her thick thighs to reveal her puffy slit.</p><p>Red pressed his hard cock head against Nikki’s cock and let Nikki’s length lay on top of his, “Hmm mommy is right daddy, you’re cock is surprisingly big for such a sissy bitch.”</p><p>Nikki blushed, “But it’s nothing compared to your cock baby, ahhhngg!” </p><p>Red pressed his hard shaft into Nikki’s crotch, “But daddy, mommy’s drooling cunt is right in front of you but” Red grabbed hold of Nikki’s cock and his, as he started stroking, grinding his soft sissy dick against his massive human meat, “Why aren’t you hard, seeing those wide hips and milky tits turned me on but why not yo… daddy did you just cum?”</p><p>Nikki writhed and squeaking, as he shot a watery load right onto Red’s cock, “Daddy, how pathetic you didn’t even last a few seconds.” Red pushed Nikki back onto his knees, “But you can make it up to me by licking me clean before I breed mommy’s cunt.”</p><p>Myrina looked down at her pathetic husband, “Dear don’t be difficult, be a good sissy faggot and listen to our boy.” Myrina teased, rubbing the outside of her cunt as Nikki kneeled at Red’s feet muttering, “Yes dear” before pressing his lips against Red’s cock lapping up his watery cum load taking only a moment to completely clean the cum coating he gave his master’s cock, removing his lips and swallowing his pathetic load, “Mmmph, my pathetic watery cum doesn’t taste half as good as you’re pre-cum Red.” Nikki bowed to Red kissing his feet, “Please breed mommy as much as you want, since my limp quick shot dick can’t do it!”</p><p>Red petted Nikki’s head, “Don’t worry daddy, I know how to breed mommy juuust right!” He climbed back up onto the bed, and pressed his slicked cock against Myrina’s slit teasing the outside, “Now stay quiet daddy and take note while I breed mommy’s harder than you ever could.”</p><p>“Mhmmm, my sissy faggot hubby could never put an egg in me.” Myrina reached down and rubbed Red’s cock, “But mommy’s big boy shouldn’t have a single problem making mommy’s belly bulge with thick, mmmm virile cum.”</p><p>Myrina let go of Red’s cock, embracing him as she slowly pulled his length inside her. Red’s muscled midsection pressed against Myrina’s, their toned bodies squeezing together as Red’s cock buried itself inside his mommy’s pussy. Myrina remembered when her little boy was so small, but now he was so big and pressing down deep inside her and she loved it.</p><p>“Ahhgg-mmm, baby I can feel your fat cock pulse inside me, you know just how to make mommy feel, mmph, special!” Myrina pulled Red’s face in between her tits, squeezing his head while her legs wrapped around his waist. “Ahhgg baby, you are sooo deep!”</p><p>Red looked up, his arms hugging around her back, “Mommy you’re holding me too hard to move, I can’t thrust when you hold on this tight.” </p><p>Myrina blushed, “Sorry baby but….. Mommy already came when you pressed against her love button.” Red looked up into Myrina’s post orgasm face emotionless. “Please give mommy a minute baby if you start pounding me again I’ll…” Red thrust back with great force breaking Myrina’s leg lock and thrusting back inside her cunt with incredible force. “ What is the matter mommy don’t tell me you came again?”</p><p>Myrina’s eyes went cross, her grip weakened as she squealed, “Nghhh, I-I can-ngghh.”</p><p>Red slammed his cock back inside her slamming over and over, “Such a dirty mommy cuming before her boy has had a chance to squirt, but don’t worry mommy you’re little boy is going to keep thrusting until your dirty pussy has been properly bred.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhggg, b-babyyyyy!!” Myrina screamed as Red started his pounding hips thrusting over and over, with piston-like power stretching Myrina’s cunt with every deep pump he took in his mommy’s drooling cunt. All Myrina could do was brace herself against the bed frame screaming as her little boy ruined her cunt. </p><p>Nikki watched intently, his little claws hand stroking his soft cock; he hasn’t gotten hard in years, but the more he stroked his limp cock the better it felt. The feeling of masturbating limp felt so much better than being hard and each watery orgasm Nikki experienced reminded him of that. His cum dripping out of his cock in thin clear drips that pooled. Nikki knew his cum was worthless now, it was too weak to impregnate anything, but this fact only bolstered his adoration for his trainer. Nikki loved his trainer the way his baby boy humiliated his weak little clit each time he pounded his wife. Nikki thought that he was being a bad daddy ignoring his master’s pleasure to rub himself raw. He should offer to help his boy cum, after all, it is what a good daddy does.</p><p>Nikki climbed up on the bed and spread Red’s ass cheeks as he rutted deep inside his wife, “Master may I help you cum?”</p><p>Red looked back at Nikki who was struggling to keep composure as his clit dripped at the mere sight of his wife’s well-stretched cunt. Red smiled, “Sure daddy, let’s put those worthless lips too work.”</p><p>Nikki clapped his claws hands together, “Thank you, master, let dirty daddy help mommy milk your thick morning load.” Nikki kneeled bellow Red’s taint, planting a kiss behind Red’s fat balls before he nuzzled, “Mmm, you taste sooo good baby.” Nikki took a long lick up along Red’s taint before pressing his lips against his asshole.</p><p>Red shivered and kept his meat rutted to the base in Myrina, who was clinging onto his back tightly, “Mppph daddy you’re such a pathetic bitch, leaking as you’re makeout with my ass.”</p><p>“Nikki moaned, as he pulled his tongue out of Red’s ass, “I can’t help it baby my little boy is such a big breeder stud. I can’t help but leak when he lets me serve him!”</p><p>“Do you want me to fill her up more than you’re useless clit ever could?”</p><p>“Mmph yes master, fill her up and give us the egg I was never strong enough to produce, mmm.” Nikki went back to kissing Red’s already slick asshole. Inserting his tongue with fervor into Red’s asshole, trying to stimulate his master’s p-spot as much as he could before his brain melted from constant overstimulation.</p><p>Myrina grabbed behind Red’s head-turning him back, “L-let the sissy lap at your asshole Red. It is more than that feeble bitch deserves, but please don’t let him distract you from breeding me!!” </p><p>Red leaned in planting his lips on Myrina’s, as her husband planted his lips against Red’s asshole. The stimulation proved too much for the trio as Red unleashed a torrent of thick pungent morning cum into Myrina’s stomach; bulging her muscled stomach as he hubby leaked his clear load over the bedsheets, still pressing his tongue against Red’s asshole. Nikki wanted to make sure his bay deposited as much spunk inside his wife as possible.</p><p>Red pulled his lips away from an exhausted Myrina, “Huff*... Huff*, Baby you’re load feels sooo good in mommy, it’s almost like I’m pregnant, tehehe.” Myrina laid back, rubbing her bloated belly as Red pulled his still hard cock out; letting it rest on Myrina’s crotch. “Mmmm baby, mommy needs to rest for a moment, but I am sure my useless hubby can entertain you.” Myrina relaxed her body, shutting her eyes as Red turned back to Nikki, who was still pumping his limp cock. </p><p>“Daddy, why are you still limp, don't you want a turn with mommy? Though I warn you she might not feel your pathetic dicklet at the moment.” Red looked down at Nikki, his daddy’s eyes couldn’t look away from the thick spunk that was still leaking from his wife’s gaping cunt. </p><p>Nikki squirmed, making a timid response, “I-I do, but…. your daddy is a useless weak limp-dicked sissy that hasn’t gotten hard for years!” As Nikki spoke he bent over and  spread his massive butt cheeks for Red. His cheeks and voice trembled as he emasculated himself further, “Daddy was never meant to be a breeder, but his little boy is a born pokemon breeder. It only took one taste of your thick human dick to make daddy a worthless sissy faggot.”</p><p>Nikki’s breaths were becoming heavier and his voice softer, “My body has become so girly these past few years. My budding breasts, limp clit, and fat jiggly ass are all yours baby. So please use daddy’s fat as-nngghhhh.”</p><p>Red squatted behind Nikki and inserted his thick body-fluid slickened cock into Nikki; it slid even easier into Nikki’s insides that Myrina and Red took advantage of his daddy’s loose hole. Inserting inch after inch of thick human cock meat into Nikki’s insides as his limp oversized clitty wagged uncontrollably. Nikki could feel Redsquashing the last remnants of his masculinity and he loved it. He relaxed letting his master’s cock burry itself inside his needy hole as fast as possible.</p><p>Red grabbed Nikki’s tail and leaned over to Nikki’s ear, “Such a dirty daddy begging his boy to breed his loose asshole like his wife’s cunt. Your seed belongs in the trash while my seed, nhggg” Red continued thrusting his cock to the hilt, grabbing the back of Nikki’s tail for leverage, “ Belongs in mommy’s belly and if you are a good daddy, I’ll pound your sissy hole just as hard.”</p><p>Nikki looked his eyes wide with a big crooked smile across his face, “Thank you master my wife belongs to you and so does my puffy well-trained boy-pussy! I only hope my body becomes even girlier with each passing year so you can be proud of your ngghhhh w-worthless slutty daddyyy!!”</p><p>He bit the bedsheets, clenching his teeth as his limp clit sprayed out a pathetic load all over the bed sheets beneath him. Red saw his sissy daddy melt underneath him and he thrusts harder. His fat nuts swinging against Nikki’s thick thighs and his cock head ground against his prostate. Red’s cock was turning Nikki inside out and his oversensitive sissy body could barely hand on. Nikki felt like clitty was about to explode; he couldn’t stop it from shaking; not that he wanted to. He could feel his hole get looser and looser with each thrust into his insides, and Red was slowing down. </p><p>Nikki understood he might be getting too loose to milk his master properly. It was difficult saying tight for his boy’s massive meat. So Nikki asked softly, “Muh-master,  is daddy making you feel good, or do you want me to tighten uh-up?”</p><p>Red slapped him across the ass causing Nikki to shudder, “Yes daddy, your “pussy” is too sloppy for me to cum..” Red slapped his daddy’s ass again causing the spazzing sissy to tighten up slightly. “Good daddy you tightened up again. I guess you’re not completely worthless after all, but you’re going to have to tighten a lot more to milk me like a good bitch.”</p><p>“Ohhh-mmm s-sorwy baby, daddy will tighten his useless ass for you!” Nikki got serious, pushing back against Red’s hips, tightening his ruined asshole as hard as he could. “I-If my worthless ass-pussy doesn’t tighten enough just sp-spank me until it does master, mmph!”</p><p>Nikki knew he was a weak sissy bitch, but his master made sure his ass was top tier and Nikki couldn’t fail his boy.“Nhgggg, yesh m-masteeerrrr!” Howled Nikki as he pressed his ass back hard enough to knock red over onto Myrina, but Nikki didn’t stop moving his hips. He kept pressing his fat purple body down on his boy’s cock, gyrating his hips and tightly encapsulating Red’s throbbing cock.</p><p>And Nikki’s improved performance was rewarded by a strong orgasm, but this one was different. Nothing came out of his limp clitty, it just shook and twitched, while he rode his son’s massive meat. Nikki wondered for a moment if this was how it felt to cum like a girl, but he quickly refocuses on Red. His mind belonged to Red and his thoughts should be focused on milking his boy’s massive member.</p><p>Red relaxed and watched his daddy gyrate and thrust down his hips in a frenzy of sloppy movement, his hole strangling Red’s dick desperate to milk him. It was almost like Nikki’s recent mind melt orgasm motivated him, instead of making him more worthless. Red made a mental note of this before he felt Myrina’s arms wrap around him.</p><p>“Mhmmm, dear you’re such a worthless mate.” Red and Nikki looked back to see Myrina stirring awake, “You never moved that fast with me, I guess you were a faggot even before Red ruined your fat purple booty.” Myrina pulled Red in between her breasts snuggling him, while Nikki took care of his throbbing cock. “Now take care of our darling little boy while mommy spoils him.”</p><p>Nikki experienced another dry orgasm the second he saw his wife nuzzle Red’s face. His body trembled, but his hips didn’t stop moving. “Ahhgg ye-yes dear, you’re right honey, poke-pussy wasn’t for me, I knew deep down I could never breed you, nggghhh.” Red slapped Nikki right on his jiggling ass cheek sending a shock down his spine, “B-but when I saw how Red fucked your cunt I knew that he was the one meant to tr-train us, t-to breed us-ngghhhh!”</p><p>“Such a good daddy giving mommy over to me so easily.” Red pulled Nikki back by his neck holding him in close, “Even though you’re a pathetic poke-slut you’re still my daddy and you deserve a reward for being so good.”</p><p>Nikki’s eyes softened, “Red I...mpphh” Red planted a kiss on Nikki’s lips inserting his tongue into his gaping mouth as Red started depositing his second jelly thick load into his boy pussy. Nikki squealed in delight but found his moans muffled by his master’s lips, but Nikki continued mewling like a bitch in heat until Red finished. His balls were completely empty, but his clitty still twitched ecstatically. Nikki was finally cuming dry like a real girl and he had his master to thank for it. Though any words Nikki managed to speak got muffled by his soft moaning combined with Red’s lips, as his cum bloated Nikki’s belly. Even as he tried to speak muffled words the immense rush of pleasure from being his son’s bloated cumdumster turned them into babble.</p><p>Myrina finally took notice of Nikki dry orgasm and smirked, “Wow dear you can’t even shoot out cum anymore. That probably means you’re going to be a worthless sissy bitch forever. Got anything to say, cucky?”</p><p>Red pulled his lips back and waited for a response. Nikki’s tongue lulled out of his mouth, drool dripping from the corner, “I-I ugghhhh, yes dear.” Before he just fell off of Red’s cock, letting a small river of cum leak from his now gaping asshole. Nikki’s brain was probably going to be fried for the next little while. So Red pulled his half passed out daddy and his exhausted mommy in for a small cuddle session. He wrapped his arms around his lust drunk parents and took a few moments to rest in the afterglow of their debauchery.</p><p>-30 minutes later-</p><p>The parental pair almost seemed to purr as their baby petted their backs. Red knew how important these cuddle sessions were; even if the duo insisted that breeding was their only concern, Red knew in these moments that ballbusting breeding wasn’t the only thing they enjoyed. Though Red knew it would come to an end soon. After all, Myrina’s belly was almost empty.</p><p>“Mmm, baby...” Myrina ran her finger down Red’s chest, “Would you like to go for round two, it seems like daddy and mommy are both ready to go.”</p><p>Red pulled his arm from around Myrina’s shoulder, “Oh, why do you say that?”</p><p>“Daddy’s tail has been wagging for a while now, I think you got him hooked on dry sissy-gasms.” Myrina pointed at Nikki’s soft twitching cock giggling at his blatant excitement.</p><p>Nikki blushed, “You are correct honey I am excited, but you must be excited as well since your tail is wagging?” Nikki pointed to Myrina’s long cyan tail as it swayed back and forth.</p><p>Myrina pouted, slapping Nikki’s behind, “Don’t be rude dear and I am sure Red is itching to bloat my stomach even more. He might even be willing to fill up your worthless holes with what’s leftover.” Myrina grabbed hold of Red’s cock stroking his length over and over again.</p><p>Nikki looked down at Red’s fully hard throbbing member, “Oh no, I’m sorry my worthless hole didn’t milk you dry the first time master, but we can always try again.” Nikki looked up as he held onto his wife’s hand stroking Red’s length, “After all master, you need to breed my wife even more now; since you made my clitty completely worthless. I’m sure you’re super thick virile spunk will win where mine failed miserably”</p><p>A flirtatious smile crept across Red’s face as he remembered that nidoqueen isn’t a part of any egg group, and not even nidoking can breed her. Though considering how giddy the pair was at the idea of being stuffed and bred; Red decided to keep this information from his poke-parents. </p><p>Red reached down, rubbing Myrina’s pussy lips, “Of course mommy I’m going to keep breeding you until you’re so bloated you can’t walk.” Red took two of his fingers and scoops up a glob of cum that leaked onto the bed  “And daddy, make sure to lick up whatever cum is spilled.”</p><p>Nikki excitedly licked Red’ finger’s clean, “Mmm of course master, I wouldn’t think about wasting a single precious drop of your superior sperm.”</p><p>“Ha, at least my worthless bitch of a husband makes a good cum-cleaner.” Myrina bent over spreading her legs as she pushed her ass up, cum leaking onto the sheets which Nikki excitedly cleaned up.</p><p>“Please baby breed mommy until you don’t have a single drop of cum left in your balls.”<br/>Nikki peeled his lips from the cum stains, “And let daddy help, mmm!!” Before pressing his lips back onto the cum-stained sheets, mewling as he sucked out the still fresh load.</p><p>“Such a naughty mommy and daddy, I better punish you both appropriately.” The Pair giggled and moaned as Red once more started to breed his mommy. The way “mommy and daddy” both lovingly kissed and licked every part of Red’s body truly made him feel like their parental affection was real and the same feelings transferred over to the nido-couple. They so desperately wanted their baby to put an egg in Myrina’s belly, but deep down they knew not even Red’s ultra virile spunk could breed a nidoqueen (due to the aforementioned egg group restriction, plus cross-species breeding has its problems). Though despite the physical limitations the day would soon come where the trio’s wish for real ballbusting breeding may come, but that's a story for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Red's Goodra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red's Goodra's skill in battle has deteriorated greatly over time but Red has an idea to boost her currently pathetic power levels</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, no, no this won’t do at all.” Said Red, shaking his head, “Your special attack is bottom of the barrel, even though we’ve been training daily. You’ve got to be more assertive Betty.”</p><p>Betty, Red’s goodra was a rather tall timid dragon girl. She was a good foot taller than Red and had a rounded head long wavy horns that currently drooped around her lower neck. Accenting her piercing blue eyes and pouty lips that excluded a cool collected look. That was shattered after she sputtered,</p><p>“Ahhhhn, so-sowry Red, unnnnff!” Betty fell forward onto her plump tummy her large gooey breasts smushing against the training hall’s smooth wooden floor. Her thick powerful thighs and booty being placed right on display; blocked only by her long tail. Her plumper pieces jiggled for a few seconds even after Betty fell. Betty’s body had been made strong from years of intense training…. And made soft from a few too many beauty-boosting poffins and cakes. Given to her whenever she scored highly in contests, along with a few well-earned tummy rubs.</p><p>But now being trained to fight with Red she was learning how far she has to go. “Betty you need to focus, you’re dragon pulse couldn’t even knock over the target dummy.”</p><p>Betty looked up from the floor at the target dummy. A crude wooden figure dressed in an old team rocket uniform. The only trace of damage was some slightly singed black clothing. Betty picked her body off the floor and knelt sighing, “I’m sorry Red, but it’s been so long since I had to fight.”</p><p>Red rubbed his temple, “I know, I know, but you haven’t improved after a month…”</p><p>“I guess I’m hopeless,” Betty fell onto her back, causing a loud “Whaaap” as she hit the ground, “Just abandon me in the forest so the beedrills can eat my worthless ass, siiiiiggghhhh.”</p><p>Betty’s “well-earned” groans of disappointment filled the gym and put Red into a long compilation about where to take her training; maybe have her fights a bunch of gastlies? Though his thoughts would be cut off by Betty’s continual, increasingly boisterous sighs for attention. Red looked at what was supposed to be his large powerful dragon. Wallowing on the ground whining like a child (and about as strong as one).</p><p>“Betty stop whining, I’ve got an idea.” Betty immediately stood up her long slender pink tail wagging back and forth creating stains of ooze on the otherwise clean floor. “Oh, master,” Betty fluttered her eyes, “You are so smart and kind! Giving me a way to… wait  what the fuck is that?”</p><p>Red pulled out a large slightly curved metal panel and smiled, “You’ll see in a second, now come over here and present your crotch. I need to affix the “enhancer”.”</p><p>Betty was a bit suspicious, did Red just want sex? But since he wasn’t peeling off his pants and exposing himself maybe he really did want to give her some kind of strength booster. So Betty shrugged and giggled a “Yes Red.” Before walking over to Red and spreading her legs. Betty had to really spread her legs; the downside to having ultra-fat thighs, but Red quickly affixed the device to her puffy cunt before pressing a button.</p><p>Then with a blink, two metal straps affixed themselves around Betty’s hips; like a thong. Firmly securing the surprisingly comfortable plate to her gooey crotch. “Ummmm, Red,”</p><p>“Yes, Betty?”</p><p>“What in the name of Mew and whatever other legendaries you’re keeping as cock socks is this!?” Betty kept an oddly calm looking demeanour, but sweat was clearly forming on her brow.</p><p>“It’s your new training enhancer. What’s wrong?” Red said with a smile.</p><p>“Red this is chastity.” Betty grabbed Red’s shoulder leaning in to meet his gaze, a forced smile on her face. “If you really wanted something kinky I’ll dress as misty next time, but how does locking up my pussy help me?”</p><p>Red grinned from ear to ear, “Well Betty since you asked so nicely I’ll tell you. Initially, I was surprised, but Mew saw drastic increases in ability when locked up in chastity</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Soooo the same should be true for you Betty.” Betty’s eyes widened and her smile started to crack as Red chuckled, “Ha don’t worry Betty you’ll be fine you just have to last one month.”</p><p>Betty almost fainted, “One month!” The belt was surprisingly comfortable, but still, one month was a long time for your crotch to be locked up.</p><p>“Yes, we need to be sure if the chastity will work, now…” Red threw a pokeball on the ground and out sprang a muk, “Jim please clean up Betty’s goop, she’s been having issues.” Red looked back to a stunned Betty, “See you tomorrow morning for more training Betty and remember nothing sexual until your month is up.” </p><p>“Waaaaait but Red!” Betty cried, “How will I pee?”</p><p>Red waved back at her, “Don’t worry the internal mechanisms take care of that for you.” </p><p>Betty felt a panic set in as she thought of any possible excuse to escape her lock-up, but without another word Red casually walked out of the room. Leaving Betty to wallow in her thoughts and muk squished around the room cleaning up her snail trail.</p><p>Well only one month with my pussy locked up, that tiny restriction shouldn’t be too hard. Besides, she was one of Red’s non-horny pokemon; she didn’t even enjoy vaginal sex all that much. Besides, she never felt the need to masturbate. Thought Betty as she exclaimed;</p><p>“Ha this will be easier than I thought, but I hope Red isn’t too disappointed when his plan fails.” Betty left the training hall confident she would easily deal with Red’s little restriction and besides how ‘desperate’ could she get?</p><p>--One Week Later--</p><p>As it turns out super fucking desperate! Betty barely lasted up to this point, let alone another three weeks locked and leaking. At first, it wasn’t so bad, Betty and Red only did physical workouts for the first few days, but then she noticed the musk. Being so close to Red meant she was huffing his scent for hours each day and it awakened something terrible. She was slowly being edged by the mere smell of sex and on day three she realized that there was no adequate way to relieve her building heat. Though she might have lasted longer if it was just Red’s musk.</p><p>Day four saw the arrival of Red planting his dick in every buxom beauty in the facility. Everywhere Betty stopped to catch a breather Red was there, being serviced by some poke-pussy. You would think this was business as usual, but Betty’s new feelings intensified things, along with these new succulent smells. And some of Red’s pokemon ignited Betty far harder than she thought they could.</p><p>Maybe it was Jill using sweet scent again, but vespiquens shouldn’t be able to smell that good. However, Jill’s honeyed scent combined with that wonderful sloshing sound of cock in cunt, made Betty bolt out of whatever room she happened to catch Red and Jill inside. Though the absolute worst smell to endure was Lindsy’s pheromones. Betty had caught a short glimpse of Red rutting Lindsy in the gym. That little salazzale could pump out a whole tanker of hormones and between the pair, they produced enough cum to coat the gym floor in a pungent sticky pool.</p><p>Betty took one whiff and decided that this musk induced edge would be the last. A solid week of being able to smell nothing, but hormones, musk and cum, without being to do a single thing to help relieve the forced pleasure was enough. Betty felt guilty for betraying Red’s orders, but drastic measures were needed to relieve this heat.</p><p>“Sorry Red…” Betty whispered as she stole a giant pink dildo from Mew’s sex toy stash (she always hid them behind the tankers in the lab). Hopefully the little pink slut wouldn’t notice it was gone and Betty could sneak out into the forest for a quick masturbation session without anyone; especially Red, noticing her.</p><p>And for the most part, it seemed Betty had been right, the forest was quiet save a few hoot-hoots that hopped between the tree branches that made up the overhanging green canopy of Viridian forest. Though it was a bit difficult seeing where she was going, the moon was obscured by clouds tonight and going too far would be dangerous. Though it should be fine she couldn’t see the entrance of the base anymore and there was a nice clearing she could squat down and try using her stolen toy.</p><p>“Arceus help me this thing is the size of my arm.” Whispered Betty, placing the pink human-shaped dildo on the ground. Drops of sweat formed on her brow. Never had she tried to analy masturbate, but it was her only option. The belt wasn’t coming off no matter how much lube she naturally produced and just forcing it off might outright break it, ruining the point of being sneaky.</p><p>Betty squatted right above the dildo, making sure to naturally lube her ass with as much goop as possible, but after she finished, her knees just locked.</p><p>“Come on Betty!” She whispered, “It’s about the same size as Red you can do it…” Betty tried, but the fear and frustration was mounting. The mere sight of the dildo melted her nerves. Betty’s thick thighs were shaking but didn’t give way. Betty tried closing her eyes and looking forward as she pumped herself up.</p><p>“You can do this Betty only a few more inches until…”</p><p>“Until what Betty?”</p><p>Betty opened her eyes to Red holding his litwick, “Hu-hey Red what brings you out here, hehe.” The obvious fake laughter only made Red narrow his brow, “Well Lumi wasn’t feeling well so I took him for a walk, but I got suspicious when Mew asked me if I had seen her favourite dildo.”</p><p>Red placed Lumi on a nearby rock and turned back to face Betty, “Care to explain what you are doing?”</p><p>Betty’s throat was dry she shuddered caught in the middle of the act. No excuse would fool Red now, but maybe…</p><p>“I can’t fucking think, every day, every time I see or smell something simulating I can feel my cunt drool. And you’re stupid no stop fucking doesn’t help, smelling like sex every training session, seeing all the other girls leak while filled while I’m locked and leaking, aaagghhh!” Betty stood up shaking her tail knocking over the dildo and cracking the tree behind her, “I’m not even sure how many times I’ve been forced to edge, but I can’t take it anymore!” Betty slammed her fists into the ground, “I’ve never been so horny in my life and all for some stupid training exercise that doesn’t work…”</p><p>“Betty use Dragon pulse.”</p><p>At Red’s command, Betty shot a large blue blast of energy out of her mouth creating a hole in a nearby tree. Betty took a moment to start her fists relaxing before she covered her mouth squeeing, “Eeee, d-did I just!”</p><p>“Not bad for just a week of progress Betty.”</p><p>Betty rushed over to Red picking him off the ground and smushing his body in between her fat purple tits, “Yeeeeeeey I actually got stronger, you’re brilliant Red, but…” Betty knelt sulking, “You’re probably going to punish me, right?”</p><p>“Well,” Red was about to continue, but Betty gave him wide puppy dog eyes, “You improved greatly and deserve a reward, but you’re not leaving chastity just yet.”</p><p>“Wah, I’ll never be satisfied!” Betty cried dropping Red back down as he continued, “I didn’t say that buuuut,” Red unbuckled his jeans letting his cock flop out of his pants. His long quickly hardening shaft was contrasted by his litwick barley illuminating his smirking face, “You’ll be satisfied by your punishment.”</p><p>Betty gave Red a confused looked as he commanded, “Kneel” And quickly Betty’s knees dropped to the floor faster than they ever hand. Leaving Betty’s face mere inches away from Red’s pulsating cock. Allowing an all too familiar musk to fill her nostrils and melt her mind. “W-why do you smell so good Red? It’s like…”</p><p>“Your mind is melting.”</p><p>“Yea, sumthing mmmmm, like that…” Red grabbed hold of Betty’s ears forcing her gradually melting face into his crotch, “Do you want it to melt faster?”</p><p>Betty’s woozy face locked onto Red. Her breaths heavy as she moaned, “Yes master.” Before Red grabbed hold of her horns and pressed his cock right outside her thick light purple lips, “Now take a deep breath, Betty.”</p><p>Betty paused inhaling through her nostrils as Red shoved his fat human cock down her throat. In one thrust, Red’s throbbing cock was tightly squeezed in Betty’s throat pussy. “Mmmm, You’re a lot slicker than normal Betty. I’m just,” Red pulled out half his cock and slammed his length back inside her mouth continuing, “Sliding down your throat without an ounce of resistance.”</p><p>Red took a few more pumps down Betty’s throat, her nostrils flared with each musky inhale and her eyes fluted with each heavy cock thrust. “Also Betty how are you doing? You’ve never deep throated my dick before and I want to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Betty’s fat light purple lips pressed against Red’s cock base. Her throat tightly squeezing his shaft as she responded with a bunch of gargles. Creating spit bubbles and choking out drool that dribbled down her chin and onto her breasts. Red chuckled, “Perfect so you won’t mind if I speed up.”</p><p>Red’s tightened his grip on Betty’s horns and started bucking his hips like tauros in heat. Over and over his cock head scraped the virgin depths of Betty’s throat breaking down Betty’s once enthusiastic expression into a lust-filled hazy. Her eyes began to twitch and only muffled guttural moans could be heard with each pump into her throat pussy. Betty couldn’t believe how her body was reacting to being used as a toy. Her pussy throbbed in its lock and she squealed with joy when Red picked up speed.</p><p>His heavy nuts creating slapping sounds as each thrust knocked against her gooey chin and each musky inhales made her throat even tighter. Red could feel her throat tightening and his body naturally rewarded her with a constant stream of pre-cum. Which the lust-drunk goo dragon drank with glee, wrapping her tongue around his shaft as he pumped her throat.</p><p>Red let out a satisfied sigh, “I should’ve revved up your training ages ago Betty.” Red tightened his grip on her horns, “Your throat is super slick. I barely need to put any force behind my thrusts to bottom out my cock.”</p><p>“Ghhhuuuaaaa!” Gargled Betty as her throat tightened. Who needs air when she could coax more of her master’s pre-cum. Her thick purple lips pressing down on Red’s base as she moaned barely able to contain herself. Her arms limp at her sides, unable to play with her desperately drooling pussy, but for some reason she liked it. Her master’s fat cock throbbing in her ever-tightening throat was satisfying.</p><p>“Well, I think you deserve a little reward Betty.” Red grunted, “For being such a good cock sock.” Red looked down at a droopy-eyed Betty. “If you swallow each drop I’ll give you another reward.” Betty’s eyes lit up as she felt the first gush of actual cum enter her throat. It was thick and salty, but un-like prior experiences drinking cum she loved it! It tasted better than any poke-treat she ate prior and her master was kind enough to dump a supersized helping right into her stomach.</p><p>With every twitch, Betty felt from Red’s heavy nuts she felt another rope of delicious cum enter her stomach and she was determined to swallow every last drop. Even as Red’s voluminous nut bloated her belly, she kept her lips firmly planted on his base determined to meet Red’s high expectations and finally, “Hggghhhaaa, pheeew not bad for your first real deep throat Betty.” Red rested his spit slicked cock right on Betty’s panting face. His meat pillar still connected to her mouth via strands of spit, cum goop and whatever else Betty couldn’t scrap off before Red’s pulled out of her mouth.</p><p>“Mmmmmph!” Betty chewed and swallowed before opening her mouth wide, “Seeeee, I drank it all master!”</p><p>Red let go of Betty’s horns and pet her head, “Good girl, you’re already ahead of the curve, but now…” Red pointed to a patch of grass, “Bend over and present like a proper poke-slut.</p><p>“Yes, master!” Betty excited obeyed her trainer’s orders turning around and shuffling over to the grass before present ass up like a horny arcanine. She knelt over pressing her fat purple underbelly to the ground. Smushing her tips against the soft green grass before sticking her fat dragon ass up. The soft pillowy flesh jiggled almost twerking while she got into position. Moving her tail out of the way so Red could get a look at her fat light purple ass cheeks.</p><p>“Good now spread those cheeks for me.” Red slapped Betty’s ass playfully causing her to giggle before reaching her hands back and sinking her hands into her ass. Spreading her cheeks to reveal her puffy donut, drooling with her ooze. “I-I think I’m self lubing so no need for, nngghhh!” Betty clenched her teeth in ecstasy as Red stuck two fingers inside her asshole pressing down on one of her quickly developing sweet spots.</p><p>“Nyyyhhaag, wh-why does that feel so good!?” Betty’s tongue drooped out of her mouth as Red removed his fingers, “I had a feeling Betty that you were a total anal slut, but you were always too shy so…” Red inserted 3 fingers causing Betty’ tail to shake and her whole body to shiver and shake. She almost immediately let go of her cheeks to stabilize herself, “Nhhhgggg, sh-stop!” Betty cried, “I’ve new been soooo sensitive!” </p><p>Betty grabbed her head gasping for breath as drool escaped the corners of her mouth. Red just slapped her cheeks again causing more jiggling as he continued, “I gave you a little push. A little denial can do wonders for a pokemon and trainer relationship, but,” Red slapped his cock between Betty’s cheeks, hotdogging his fat human cock between her soft buns, “A hard ass pounding is even better.”</p><p>“NOOOO!” Betty screamed, “I almost came from a light teasing I’m going to, uuuggghh!” Red in his normal manner disregarded his goodra’s pleas and continued breaking her backside his cock immediately being accepted into her depths. Betty’s asshole was lubed to perfect, not a once of resistance, but all of the tightness you would expect from an anal virgin.</p><p>“Your tight purple donut is perfect, pet but how do you like your first session of anal training?” Red looked down to a completely incoherent Betty. Her face was a mess, tears streamed down the corners of her eyes that had long rolled up into her head. Her jaw went completely slack, along with her tongue. I dropped out of her mouth, letting all manner of drool escape out onto the ground. Along with a cacophony of guttural groans and moans.</p><p>Red couldn’t have Betty passing out too soon so he grabbed her flexible horns again pulling them back like hair. With enough force to lift Betty’s torso off the ground. The immediate movement almost snapped Betty back to reality as she asked, “Ahhhgg, Red what are youuu, ooooohh!” </p><p>Betty’s fat dark purple nipples hardened rubbing up against the grass. Forced to scrape back and forth with each thrust. Betty’s brain was flooded with jolts of pleasure causing her to twitch and shiver harder than any pokemon move had prior. She felt like fainting was her only option, but the heavy pounding that churned her guts kept bringing her back from a one-hit K.O. “Ahhhggg, Red go…”</p><p>“Even faster, I’d love to Betty!” Red increased his speed causing Betty to feel an anal-only orgasm for the first time. Her cut squirted a torrent of juiced against her belt, with each pump causing its own micro orgasm to rock Betty’s mind. Vaginal sex wasn’t half as good as this and Betty wanted, “Mooooore-aahhhggggaa!”</p><p>“Fh-faster master! Pound my ass-pussy f-faster!” Betty begged her whole body shaking from Red’s anal assault. Her master had just begun to use her like this, but she knew just what spots to scrap, because like fireworks Red’s pressed into her asshole again causing her to leak uncontrollably, “Ahhhhhhgg, yeeeshhh!”</p><p>“I’m so proud of my little poke-sluts progress. Before you’d need my cock, once every few months, but now look at you.” Betty could only drool and spit out, “moooore!” and “maashteeer!” as Red taunted her, “You became an anal slut so easily and now I bet you can’t live without my fat cock scraping out this fat purple ass.” Red brought his hand down on Betty’s butt causing it to jiggle like jello as she bucked her hips in response.</p><p>“Oh, you like a bit of pain slut?”</p><p>An ahegao formed on Betty’s face, “Ye-absolutly maaashteeerr!”</p><p>Red slapped her other cheek still keeping an iron grip on one of her horns as he continued, “Good because I rather enjoy seeing your fat ass cheeks shake for me.”</p><p>Red’s heavy thrusts creating sweet slapping sounds with each hit of his heavy sack against Betty’s plump thighs and his hard spankings scattered Betty’s brain. It was like he was beating the last bit of resistance out of her. Turning Betty from a once-proud contest champion to a masochistic anal slut. Though Betty felt like this was natural; her body wouldn’t be getting so wet otherwise and Red could feel this.</p><p>The extra lube seemed into Betty’s pucked asshole and made sure Red was gliding in and out of her depths without a second of friction. Red’s speed of entry was only hampered by his physical limitations. Betty’s slutty asshole was quickly becoming the ultimate anal fuckhole. Reaching legendary tightness after just a short few hours of thrusting.</p><p>The tight anal interior seemed to be moulding itself to fit her master’s fat human dick. Becoming the perfect poke-pocket pussy for red to dump another tick load into. Betty even started shaking her hips, her mind managing to keep some kind of awareness despite being drowned in an ocean of pleasure.</p><p>“Mu-master I-nnghhh, my brains ish goooing pop.” Betty looked back hearts almost forming in her big blue eyes as she screamed, “Pweese gimmeee cummmies!”</p><p>Red knew he couldn’t resist those baby eyes and he dropped Betty’s horns in favour of grabbing her soft plump midsection. Sinking into Betty’s soft body as he sunk as deep as he could. Betty’s breast pressed back down on the ground. Her hard bulging nipples pressing against the cold grass as Red rutted deep inside her and without another word, started dumping his load in the deepest parts of Betty’s new fuck-hole. Betty braced her self under the weight of Red’s final thrust. Tightening her tail around his midsection, unable to control her constantly cuming body. She didn’t want Red to move an inch from her body while she experienced the most mind-melting orgasm. Her asshole felt like it was on fire, but quickly a bliss washed over her. The last of Red’s cum was deposited in her bloated belly and she was finally satisfied. </p><p>The pair stayed intertwined on each other in the grove. Betty’s slimy body coating Red as they embraced, either pair unwilling to separate from their anal rutting. Until Betty’s lube accumulated in such quantity that Red naturally slipped out of Betty’s soft embrace. His now soft cock flopping out with a “Pop*” as he fell back on the grass. “Phew not bad Betty, but you look a bit too tired for a round two.”</p><p>Betty just shook her ass before uttering, “Mmmmm-yup. I cant feel my legs.” Betty collapsed onto the ground. Her tail drooping limply as Red’s cum began leaking slowly down her taint and onto the grass. Her body was limp in a starfish position as she groaned, “How could you still have energy? I’m pretty sure you literally came your bodyweight inside me.” Betty’s Belly gurgled, she was sure it would be at least a day before she needed to eat.</p><p>Red shrugged, “I train a lot of pokemon and a couple of them train you sometimes. Like now, I’m sure my stamina increased a bit after thaaaaat!” Red stretched cracking his back and scratching his chest before he bent over picking up his clothing.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be happy to train you again some time master, hee-hee.” Betty giggled to herself as she looked back to Red, “Oh and sorry for all that Lumi. I guess it was pretty rude to beg Red to fuck me right in front of you.”</p><p>Red laughed, “Don’t worry about it, Lumi has particular tastes and rather enjoys watching.” Red looked down at his litwick still sitting, staring at the rock he left her, “Isn’t that right Lumi?”</p><p>Lumi nodded her body forward in such a way as to appear like she was nodding and Betty wasn’t sure but it almost looked like Lumi had some sort of nose bleed durn the anal sex part, but, “You know what I am just happy I’ve got a new way to relieve some stress now.” </p><p>“Oh that reminds me, you’re staying locked for 3 months now.”</p><p>Betty’s tail stopped shaking, “Three months, why!?”</p><p>“Well I did say you need to be punished, plus I am very proud of your progress.” Red approached a pouting Betty kneeling at her ass, “And besides you became such an anal slut.” </p><p>“Eeeeeep!” Screamed Betty, as she felt an all too familiar dildo enter her ass. The long pink shaft was just skinny enough to burry itself all the way to the base. The suction cup at the dildo’s base being the only thing visible outside her puckered anal donut.</p><p>“There, that should keep you nice and plugged until your training tomorrow.”</p><p>Betty looked back to Red panting as he continued, “Don’t worry It’s all to help raise your special attack and you still want to be the best battler you can be?”</p><p>Betty felt like protesting the obvious lie Red threw at her, but something about cuming anal only had her hooked on the idea of being a cock slut. Even as Red kneeled in front of her she dreamed of tomorrow where hopefully he would waste no time tearing into her new fuck hole again (even if her butt was a bit sore). So with a heavy lust-filled breath, Betty responded, “Yes master, I wanna be the best anal sl… er battler I can be.”</p><p>Red smiled petting her head before he returned Betty to her pokeball walking back to base along with Lumi excited to see where Betty’s training might take her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red's Braixen and Kirlia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red's Kirlia, Mio wants to be a star breeder and he's got the cock length for it. However, there is one problem; he can't get it up for girls and Red's tried every trick he knows to help him. So Red has asked his braixen, Rox to help him figure out what's got Mio's manhood choked up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note; Only boys in this chapter. So if sissies, chastity, mild hypnosis and thick shortstack femboys aren’t your thing, then feel free to skip this chapter. The next one will feature more of the straight stuff. </p><p> </p><p>Mio was one of Red’s pokemon; a kirlia Red was raising to one day be one of his prize breeding pokemon beside, Red’s rapidash and dragonite. Red had high hopes for Mio ever since he was just a ralts. Showing great enthusiasm, always sneaking peeks on Red with his other pokemon, but his expectations were surpassed when Mio finally evolved; it took a while Mio was a late bloomer. However, his new third leg was well worth the wait and Mio felt immense pride that he’d finally be of use to his trainer. Breeding all the hot poke-sluts to eventually produce a myriad of different eggs for his trainer, but when the time came to actually do the deed he choked.</p><p>Mio couldn’t think of the words to describe how he felt, and even if he could what would he say? That when he was presented with Alexa’s juicy gardevoir pussy and the chance to prove himself he just felt turned off…</p><p>What kind of breeder got limp at the idea of breeding? Mio couldn’t wrap his mind around it, not even fluffer pokemon worked for Mio. Red tried getting him going with a fellow kirlia, but when that didn’t work Red recruited his gothitelle. The stacked drop-dead gorgeous poke-bimbo was one of Red’s upcoming contest stars. She should easily be able to turn on any pokemon; even the ones without genders.</p><p>Yet, when those thick lips pressed against his cock head, Mio just went limp, confusing Red further and forcing him to try pairing Mio up with a myriad of different pokemon starting with a female machamp; checking to see if Mio had a hard-on for hard muscle girls. Then after that failed Red made a list of possible kinks before asking his sableye, lucario, and infernape. They all tried multiple combinations of bondage, spanking, watersports and even anal play; the ladder did not work. Though notably anal play showed promising results, but Mio came too quickly after so much stimulation. </p><p>Reducing the once excited kirlia to a drooling mess as his cock spurted all over the floor. This little anal stimulation exercise would continue for a few weeks with Mio becoming unable to cum by the end of it. A result that surprised the hard-working poke sluts. If anything Mio should be even more sensitive, but here he was limp after over an hour of anal fingering and cock sucking.</p><p>Finally Red said “Fuck it, maybe you’ll like boys better!” and asked Rox to present his plump furry Braixen cheeks, which almost worked. Red saw an almost immediate reaction as Mio saw Rox’s hot little body. The little fox-boi had been plumping out her thighs, expanding her tits and was keeping a tight pink cage around his cock. Covered nicely by a tight thong and matching bra squishing her b-cup breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Red noticed Mio’s was prime and ready to mount Rox; whose paws were already spreading his plump jiggly cheeks for his partner to be, “Come on stud to show me what you’ve got!” Cheered Rox in encouragement, but as Mio grabbed hold of Rox’s ass cheeks, his hands sinking into his partner to be flesh as his fat kirlia dick hotdogged between his cheeks. It felt so good and Mio was so excited to finally get some breeding done, buuuut….</p><p>“Ahhhhh, nooooo!” Cried Mio as his cock went limp again, only mere seconds away from finally fucking a hole. The distraught kirlia fell backwards onto the bed whining in self-depreciation as Rox looked back confused.</p><p>“Huh, never had one of the boys react like that before.” Rox looked up at Red smiling, “Red, I’m pretty sure Mio not into “girls” like me, are you sure he’s…”</p><p>Red looked down sighing, “If I’m being perfectly honest...” Red tilted his hat down, “I have no idea what Mio likes?” Mio blushed covering his face as his plump little legs shifted to cover his now soft kirlia cock; which still reached his knee.</p><p>“Well, you must have some idea right?” Questioned Rox as she stood up beside Red, “What made you think Mio wanted to be a breeder?”</p><p>“Mio always wanted ever since being a little ralts he took a keen interest.”</p><p>“What kind of “interest” did he show?” Questioned Rox Nuzzling up to Red.</p><p>Red picked up Rox and placed him in his lap. Petting his head as Red continued, “He’d always peek whenever Lily and I were fucking. He showed keen interest when he heard of pokemon breeding and he loved looking at the pictures.”</p><p>“Pictures?”</p><p>“Yea pictures,” Red reached into his back pocket, “I used to give these to Mio as masturbation fuel. Figured they’d help him get off until he could safely mate, but…”</p><p>Red looked back to Mio as he buried his face into a pillow screaming, “Uhhhgggggg.” The poor little kirlia seemed to have a strange kind of dysfunction, but Red couldn’t understand Mio’s emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Rox, however seemed quite pleased by the dozen or so pics displaying Red’s ballbusting sex with his pokemon. “You look like you're enjoying those pics more than Mio, Rox; you can borrow them if you like?”</p><p>Rox smiled, “No need Red, but they did give me an idea.” Rox looked over to Mio’s currently whimpering form. “Hey, Mio mind getting up for me?” Asked Rox, “I wanna get a better look at your assets.”</p><p>Mio looked up out of the pillow muttering, “Okay, but I don’t feel anything physically wrong.” As he stood up on the bed giving Rox a good look at Mio’s cute little body. Mio was rather tall for a kirlia standing at a whopping 3 and a half feet tall. His upper body was slim as most kirlia whit his two light green nipples covered by his natural dress. His natural face was rounded, with a pair of big light green eyes (currently teary), plump lips currently pouting as he twirled. Giving the pair a good look at his thick green thighs that propped up two bubbly cheeks, that barely fit into his skirt and finally one fat slender light-green tipped dong. It swung and slapped against his soft thighs as he twirled, but showed no signs of arousal.</p><p>Rox looked down at one of the photos then up at Mio who was currently just staring at him wide-eyed and a devilish smile crept across his face, “Red?” Questioned Rox.</p><p>“I assume you got an idea?”</p><p>“Of course Red and Mio, dear?”</p><p>Mio muttered, “Ye-yes Rox?”</p><p>“I think I understand what’s got your cock confused and I’ve got a great idea!”</p><p>“Yu-you do!” Cheered Mio, spinning off the bed and onto the floor. His joy spilling bursting forth as a vibrant dance, as he swirled all around the spare room. “Yeeeey, I’m finally going to breed!”</p><p>Red looked down at Rox cocking an eyebrow, “You sure about that?”</p><p>Rox shrugged, “Only about ninety percent sure, but even if I’m wrong,” Rox rubbed Red’s pant bulge, “We will at least have some fun together.”</p><p>Rox turned back over to Mio, “Now dear meet us back in this room later tonight and we’ll tell you all about our plan, okay?”</p><p>Mio nodded ecstatically before, skipping out of the room. Giddy at the mere prospect that his cock problem will be fixed once and for all. As one of Red’s hungest pokemon, he had to make sure he grew up into a stunning gallade. That could impregnate any hot poke-slut and produce whatever pokemon Red needed for his various teams. </p><p>Mio was so excited he could hardly keep himself occupied for the rest of the afternoon. Twirling and dancing the time away; until he finally needed to meet Red and Rox. Mio quickly skipped back to the room with a gusto that was quickly shifted into sexual excitement as Red’s room doors slid open.</p><p>“Ahhhhh, master pound you little poke-slut!” Moaned Rox his muzzle agape as Red’s fat cock scrapped against Rox’s fuckhole. Red’s hands sunk into Rox’s hips as he tightly gripped his braixen; completely unwilling to let up his thrusting until Rox’s ass milked out his load. Each pump milked out Rox’s moans and made his insides slosh with each thrust. Mio had never seen Rox look so sloppy and he was pretty sure that Rox’s stomach bulged with pump. Rox himself was dolled up and drooling all over the floor. </p><p>Rox’s little b-cups squished into a tight bikini top, easily showing off his hard nipples. While the bottom half of his bikini clung to his caged cock showing off a rather cute bulge that shook along with his tits. Rox was basically a slutted up fleshlight and Red treated him exactly how he looked. </p><p>“Ohhh my Red I’ve…” Mio couldn’t find the words to describe how this savage fucking made him feel, but his cock stiffened almost immediately. Slapping against his stomach as both his hands covered his mouth in sheer shock. Mio had never gotten aroused this fast, but the musky smell seemed to edge him on; yet, he was too flabbergasted to move.</p><p>And Red noticed.</p><p>He looked down over at his sexually stimulated kirlia smirking while his hips squished into Rox’s plump ass-cheeks. “Ahhh, good you’re here just in time Mio.” Red rutted his cock inside Rox erupting inside the fuck drunk fox. Mio watched in awe as his master bloated Rox’s belly with a thick load of cum. His own throbbing cock tip leaking pre-cum as Rox was filled like a balloon.</p><p>Mio’s breathing got heavier and his face grew brighter as Red pulled his cock outside of Rox’s lower intestines. Leaving Rox a gaping cream-filled mess, that tightened incredibly quickly. Mio noticed hardly any cum was spilt as Red pulled out, but his master’s still hard cock caught his attention. “Phew*, nice and tight as always Rox.”</p><p>Red sat back on the bed letting Rox rest on his lap for a second before Rox responded, “You trained me well master, but we’re not here for my training.”</p><p>Rox looked over to Mio and hopped off the bed before giving a twirl, “Alright Mio are you ready to fix your problem?” </p><p>Mio just nodded quickly, his eyes filled with lust and his cock literally oozing with anticipation. Rox smiled and cheered, “Well what are you waiting for it’s your turn to try me out!” Rox bent over giving Mio a perfect look at Rox’s puffy fox-hole. His tight pink asshole looked so soft, warm and was a complete turn-off for Mio as his cock went soft.</p><p>“Ahhggg, sorry Red!” Mio grabbed his softening cock and stroked like a madman, trying to get hard again by looking at Rox’s fat black-furred booty. Those cheeks were  perfectly bisected by that pink bikini and Mio should be as hard as steel, but nothing. Mio was on the verge of tears before Rox bent back up and petted his head whispering, “Shhhhh, it’s okay dear. I had a feeling you’d react like this.”</p><p>Mio looked up confused, “B- sniffle*, but why did you say you knew how to fix my problem if ya knew I’d have trouble getting hard again?”</p><p>Rox smiled, “To be honest I thought you might be a guy who exclusively enjoys sloppy seconds, buuuut…” Rox pointed at Red’s cock, “Now I’m one hundred percent sure you’re a born sissy faggot.” </p><p>Mio’s eyes went wide his smile became woozy, “Muh-mind saying that again Rox, I think I heard you say…”</p><p>“Mio your a total sissy cock slut that only gets hard for dick and the sooner you accept that the happier you’ll be.” Rox’s tone was stern and Mio could tell this wasn’t some attempt to test his manhood. Rox leered over Mio waiting for an answer as he processed the accusations. How could Rox say something so mean, thought Mio? There was only one proper way to respond to Rox.</p><p>So Mio whined, “Nooooo, I want to be a breeder and I wanna be a manly gallade!”</p><p>Rox put his hands on his hips and pouted as Mio continued his tantrum, “Nooo, I’m not a sissy!” Mewled Mio, “Look at my long shlong! I’ve got to be a good breeder, for Red…”</p><p>Mio looked down feeling disappointed as Rox continued, “I’m not trying to be mean Mio, but I genuinely think you’re a total cock slut.”</p><p>Mio puffed out her cheeks in frustration, and sarcastically asked, “Fine Rox I’ll bite what makes you think that?”</p><p>Rox licked her lips and got awfully close to Mio before sinking her paws into his fat ass cheeks, “Eeeep!” Squeaked Mio as Rox groped him, “For starters, Mio did you know kirlias evolve depending on a combination of their own wishes and their trainer’s needs.”</p><p>“Nuh-no I didn’t, but that doesn’t mean anything!”</p><p>“Oh, but I think it does,” Rox’s paws moved up Mio’s curvy waist and squished into his chest. All while Mio trembled blushing as Rox continued teasing him. “If you wanted to be a breeder you wouldn’t have evolved such a fat bubble butt, slender hips or this puffy chest.” Rox squeezed on Mia’s developing sissy tits, “Mmmm I bet you’d evolve a massive pair of milker’s if Red let you evolve into a gardevior.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to be a gardevoir, I want to be a…”</p><p>“Gallade, but why do you want to evolve into a gallade, Mio?”</p><p>Mio’s face got woozy as a half-smile crept across his face, “I want mu-my trainer to be proud of me. He said I have so much potential and I don’t want to let Red down by wasting it!” </p><p>“So we agree Mio. I don’t want you wasting your potential, which is why I’m suggesting this.”</p><p>Mio’s face got pouty again as he scoffed, “Red’s got enough cock sleeves, Rox and he needs another breeder! Plus I can’t be a sissy I’ve got a shlong that reaches my knee.”</p><p>Mio puffed out his chest proudly, even soft his cock was definitely larger than Rox’s tiny caged clit, but maybe Rox was onto something. Mio did have trouble looking away from his trainer’s throbbing meat. Maybe he did secretly want…</p><p>“Heheheha!” Mio’s train of thought was cut off by Rox’s nearly keeling over laughing, “Hey! I’m being spilling my heart out here and you’re laughing at me!?”</p><p>Rox wiped a tear from his eye, “Hehe-ho, no, no not at you just at your comment.” Rox pulled back and walked over to Red whispering something into his ear as Mio asked, “What’s wrong with that? I have a long cock so I need to breed to make suitable pokemon Red; I can’t be a sissy with this thing, it would be a waste.”</p><p>Rox just looked back smiling as Red reached into his back pocket pulling out a little heart-shaped key with Rox engraved on the shaft. “Calm down Mio,” Red said as he pulled down Rox’s bikini bottom, “You’ll understand in a second.”</p><p>Red cupped Rox’s tight cage and inserted the thin key into the lock hole dropping Rox’s cage to the floor with a thump. Revealing Rox’s rather unimpressive package. His little red nub was poking out of its sheath; though Rox’s balls were decently sized. However, it didn’t change the fact Rox’s package was pretty pathetic. “So you have a micropenis? How does that…”</p><p>“Hehe, give Rox a break Mio. It’s been a while since Rox…” Red reached under Rox’s fuffy tail and inserted two fingers into his asshole. Rox’s face melted as Red teased his  little hole, “Such a good girl you didn’t ger hard without permission.” Rox looked back to Red nodding excitedly as Red continued, “Alright, get hard sissy. We don’t have all night to wait.”</p><p>Mio’s eyes went wide as Rox’s canine cock was coaxed out of its sheath hardening at Red’s words. At least eleven inches of pointed knotted poke-cock that throbbed and drooled pre-cum with each rub of his prostate.  “Good girl,” Teased Red, petting Rox’s head with one hand as he pressed his prostate with the other, “I almost thought you forgot how to get hard Rox.”</p><p>Rox panted, “Nyyhhh, I did, but I’d never refuse a direct order from you master!” </p><p>Red popped his fingers out, “I’ll reward you later, but first, finish your speech.” Red slapped Rox’s ass causing him to giggle as he skipped back over to Mio. Who was completely rock hard from the display? Rox pressed his hard sissy dick against Mio’s comparing the two, “Hmmm, I guess your cock is a bit longer than mine Mio, buuuut I’m thicker so I guess it’s a draw!” </p><p>Rox stoked the pair’s cock together as he lamented, “Buuut I was secretly hoping to have shrunk a bit more. I’ve only lost like two, maybe three inches since I last asked Red to lock me up.” Rox looked back to Red shrugging, “I guess we’ll have to keep my cock locked up even longer now, ooooh well.” Rox smiled as he turned back to Mio, “Sooo what do you think?”</p><p>Mio could feel Rox’s cock pulse against his, it definitely wasn’t a fake, but how the fuck did that little fox fix such a tight cage on a dong that massive. “Wait you were bigger?” Questioned Mio, naturally trying to make sense of any of this.</p><p>“Yuppers!” Cheered Rox, “Red and I used to frott years before I became a total cock slut.” Rox nodded proudly, “Even as a fenniken I was impressive for my size and the other bitches loved me, buuut…”</p><p>Rox blew a kiss to Red before continuing, “I just couldn’t shake a strange obsession for my trainer’s cock and after being caught licking Red awake; I’m not talking about his face. He got the hint that I wanted him.” Mio felt Rox’s pre-cum run down his shaft as he continued, “Then Red got the lovely idea to lock my sissy clit up and I’ve been his happy cock slut ever since, fun story right?”</p><p>Mio wasn’t sure how to respond to Rox’s little story, was his trainer so accepting? It’s not like he ever forced him to fuck, and Red’s cock looked super tasty from over here. “Hee-hee,” Giggled Rox, “You’re frotting with me and all you can do is stare at Red’s cock while leaking. You’re going to hurt my feelings.”</p><p>Mio blushed, looking down to his own cock throbbing and leaking like crazy. Mio looked up to Red eyes wide and muttered, “So you won’t be mad if I’m...” </p><p>Red shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me, I’ve got lots of anal sluts that are packing fat cocks.” Mio blushed his cock hardening as he asked, “Like who?”</p><p>Rox giggled, “For starters, there is Kia and I, we were Red’s first sissies. Mew and Mewtwo are both shape changers, soooo technically they’re cocks could be as large as Red’s maybe bigger, hehe.”</p><p>Mio’s worried demeanour shifted to curiosity as Rox continued, “Red’s even got a rapidash that’s as hung as him, but he’s secretly a total anal slut.” Rox looked back a smug look on his face, “And our lovely Trainer needs to fluff him before breeding or he’ll spill his sperm all over the barn floor, hehe.”</p><p>Mio blushed as he looked at Red the thought of so many hung femboys getting their asses stretched made him…</p><p>“Oh wow!” Mio’s cock hardened enough to push Rox’s cock against his furry belly. His cock tip throbbing and leaking with each pulse, “I’ve never seen you so hard Mio. You must have really liked hearing about the line-up or.” Rox looked back to Red and gestured for him to walk over.</p><p>Red nodded pushing up off of the bed and onto his feet, “I won’t force you Mio. It’s your choice; however,” Red pumped his still slickened cock meat, “Rox has been teased enough, so it’s your turn if you ask for it?”</p><p>Mio stood at Red’s feet starring at his trainer’s pulsating cock. Mio only sawn in pictures or glimpses in passing, but it left him so mesmerized each time. So hypnotized that he didn’t even notice Rox grabbing the back of his head and pushing his face right under Red’s cock. The sweet scent of sex of his master’s mind-melting musk filled Mio to the brim. It was so tantalizing and stimulating that Mio couldn’t hold back;</p><p>“I’m, cu-nhhgggg!” Mio’s cock erupted for the first time in ages, shooting out ropes of stick cum at Red’s feet. The poor kirlia was backed up for weeks and was finally brought release by his master’s potent musk. Mio grabbed his cock stroking it so desperate to enjoy his long backup release. He pushed his face into his master’s sack huffing and kissing as his orgasm ended.</p><p>“Hygghhh-I…” Mio quickly came to his senses and fell back covering his face, “I’m sorry Red I didn’t think that I’d be..”</p><p>“Such a quick shot?” Commented Rox.</p><p>“Yea…” Mio looked up breathing heavily as Red shook his head, “Tisk, tisk, you should be able to hold out for longer than that Mio. I’ve got no choice, but to give you some extreme training” Red reached down into his backpack pulling out a small white metallic chastity cage barley bigger than Rox’s. “You’ll have to lock up just like Rox. We need to pump up your clearly weak stamina and endurance.”</p><p>Mio’s heart pounded, he could feel his blood pressure skyrocket. A cage would be so embarrassing, everyone would see it. His massive cock meat confined exactly like Rox, showing everyone he was a cock huffing loser sissy. Could Mio really humiliate himself like this?</p><p>“Mio, stand up on the bed and present.”</p><p>And with Red’s command, Mio’s resistance disappeared and with it any notion that what he was doing was wrong. Red knew best and right now Red wanted Mio locked. So Mio yelped a, “Yes master!” Climbing onto the bed, giving him enough height to be at Red’s eye level. Mio’s cock was sheathed inside a tight lime green cage. That was at least one size too small and felt 3 sizes too small; however, Mio loved the feeling of the cool metal squeezing his cock.</p><p>“You two Rox get up here.” Rox eagerly hopped up on the bed and stood beside Mio as Red got ready to put back on his cage. “Ummm Rox?” Questioned Mio, “How is red going to get you cock....”</p><p>“It’s not a cock.” Interjected Rox, sounding rather stern, “It’s a clitty and shouldn’t be mistaken for anything else.”</p><p>Mio blushed, “Oh, weeell how is your clitty going to get back into such a small...</p><p>As if to answer Mio Red commanded, “Rox go it’s time to go limp.”</p><p>And again with Red’s command, Rox’s cock went completely limp and was forced back into its tight cage as Rox moaned, “Yesss master!” His teeth gritting as his canine cock was smooshed beneath the coloured metal. Mio could swear he saw Rox leak out cum as he was placed back inside his confinement and Mio’s caged cock strained in its confinement for the first time.</p><p>“Mnnngggg, oh wow!” Mio moaned, bending over while he grabbed his caged package. Surprisingly straining against his cage felt good? Mio couldn’t understand it, but if he was anything like Rox he’d grow to love it very soon.</p><p>Red chuckled, caressing Mio’s O-face, “Feels good doesn’t it sissy?”</p><p>Mio’s breathing got heavy as he exclaimed, “I love it, hee-hee!” Mio played with his new caged cock giggling like an idiot as Red pulled him in, “Good girl now let’s start your new training?”</p><p>Red effortlessly picked Mio up with both hands, sitting Mio’s diminutive body right over top of his cock; his back facing Red’s chest. Mio’s thighs, squishing together as he felt Red’s cock head pop out the other side, “I-mmmmmm…” Mio’s was hornier than he ever thought he could be. His clit constantly straining against his cage sent shivers up his spine. It felt so good and Mio was almost ready to cum, but Red had different plans.</p><p>“Mio use hypnosis on yourself.” At Red’s command Mio’s eyes lit up and his jaw went slack. The poor horny sissy was completely at his trainer’s mercy. “Good girl, “Teased Red, “Listen to my voice and follow these 3 simple rules, understand?”<br/>
Mio muttered, “Yes master,” As he drooled out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“First rule, you’re not allowed to cum without my permission; you’ll only get torturously close to the edge.” Mio’s cock caged oozed out pre with each of Red’s words that were psychically imprinted onto his brain. Mio could almost feel his sperm getting stuck, building and building, but never enough leaking to experience proper orgasm. </p><p>Mio felt like his mind was about to melt and Red wasn’t even finished, “Second you’re cock can’t get hard without my permission; you’ll remain limp and leaky until I say otherwise.” Mio felt his cock get limp in its confines, his now worthless cock was completely under Red’s control, but it felt super good.</p><p>“Finally Mio you are to continue to use hypnosis daily to keep the commands burned into your brain, understand sissy?” </p><p>“Yes, master!” Chirped Mio as his fuzzy little mind adjusted to the changes. For some reason, everything felt so much better while limp, leaking, and locked. Even Red’s gentile rubbing was elevated to mind-melting pleasure as his chast-package was teased to the edge of orgasm with each rub.</p><p>Mio was getting impatient and the need to breed was rising.“Please pound my virgin boi-pussy Red! I’ve always wanted to feel your cock inside meeeep!”</p><p>Red spanked Mio’s causing a little drop of pre to leak from his cock while his body trembled. “I thought you were confused Mio?” Questioned Red as he ground his shaft against Mio’s caged package, “Don’t tell me you secretly always wanted to be a cock sucking sissy slut?”</p><p>“Yes, master!” Panted Mio, “I spend hours mesmerized by your fat cock hoping I would get a turn..” Mio’s cock continued leaking as he moaned, “My oversized clitty drooled each time I peaked on you pounding my fellow teammates, but...” </p><p>Mio’s breathing got heavier as he looked back a lust-filled look in his eyes, “I was worried you’d be disappointed with me, but you and Rox dispelled those silly ideas!”</p><p>Mio started squeezing his thighs, clamping down on Red’s cock like a vice as he cheered, “Now I don’t ever have to worry about my useless oversized clitty, ever again. So please let me be useful to you as a poke-toy!” </p><p>“Naughty girl,” Red slapped Mio’s ass again causing him to pant harder, “I should punish you, but you finally decided to be honest, soooo…” Red picked Mio up and pressed his cock head against his tight virgin hole, “I’ll give you a reward!”</p><p>Red pulled Mio’s body down on his cock, using the little kirlia like a fleshlight causing his little belly to bulge with only half of Red’s length buried inside him, “Nhhhhgggg.” Mio moaned, gritting his teeth as Red’s cock brutally destroyed the last few drops of masculinity that Mio had left. </p><p>It felt too good to be true, but Mio felt like he was one thrust away from cuming. Nothing felt as good as being a cock sleeve; masturbating, getting blowjobs and even the one time he got to feel his shaft inside a gardevoir (Mio got limp immediately after inserting). It all felt awful compared to the way Red’s cock throbbed and scraped his prostate. </p><p>“You’re even tighter than Rox during his first time, sissy, but I’m more than happy to stretch you out a bit.” Mio felt his cheeks press against Red’s hips as his cock bottomed out in his asshole. The sound of squishing flesh on slapping cheeks filled the room as Mio’s face shifted to a sloppy ahegao. “Not bad you’re still conscious!” Red began slowly pulling his cock out, “Now let’s see how you handle a pounding!” Red pumped his cock right back inside Mio, causing his clitty to leak over the bed. Little clear drops that rained down with the sloshing of Red’s cock inside his asshole.</p><p>“Red!” Rox had managed to pull himself back out of his trance and waltz over to Red rubbing Mio’s bulging belly as he wailed, “I wanna help! I’ve only got to watch and Mio’s been having all the fun.”</p><p>Mio just drooled as Rox’s paws pressed down on his stomach bulge, stimulating him further as Red bottomed out inside him, again. “Alright Rox, you can help Mio milk me in any way you want.”</p><p>“Yeeeey!” Cheered Rox darting to the base of Red’s cock, his long fox-tongue wrapping around the un-inserted parts of Red’s shaft lubing it up for Mio. “Mmmmm, don’t worry Mio, I’ll get master nice and slick for you!”</p><p>Rox got to work as Red impaled Mio down on his dick shorting the poor sissy sluts brain as every last inch of his cock was buried inside his body. Mio didn’t even realize his asshole had the space for all of Red’s monster cock, but he still accepted it all with a bit of help.</p><p>As Mio’s butt pressed against Red’s hips, Rox moved down slightly to service Red’s balls. A pair of heavy rapidash sized nuts, still full of tonnes of tasty cum, that Rox dreamed about happily drinking down as he kissed them leaving two big red kiss marks on each testicle as he pulled back, “I could worship your cock all day Red, but right now I can tell you need some more intense stimulation to shoot!”</p><p>“Oh, naughty girl.” Commented Red as he saw Rox dart behind him, spreading his cheeks to reveal his asshole. Rox licked his lips before pressing his muzzle into Red’s muscled cheeks, pressing his nose against his master’s musky hole before giving it a deep kiss. Smearing his red lipstick over the hole while inserting the tip of his tongue inside him.</p><p>“Ahhhhgg, sooo goooood!” Mewled Rox pulling back, “You’ve really come around to being rimmed Red. I remember when I had to spend days trying to convince you.” Red bounced Mio up and down on his cock meat using him as a pocket pussy as he looked back to Rox smiling, “Legendary pokemon open you up to lots of new training methods.” He turned back to Mio tightening his grip on Mio’s hips as he scrapped up and down his lower intestines.</p><p>“Not bad Mio, I’m surprised you’ve stayed awake so long.” Though Mio didn’t respond. Red’s cock had utterly destroyed his ability to communicate anything, but loud moans or bubbling spittle, that dropped off his chin with each pump Red made into Mio’s now decimated boy-pussy. “Hmmm, maybe awake is the wrong word, fuck drunk might fit your current state better, haha.”</p><p>Mio just drooled as his eyes went cross. The constant edging coupled with Red’s cock scraping against all his p-spots at once was driving him crazy. It was like his brain was turning into a liquid slop and Mio wondered if he’d be able to think in a few minutes. “You’ll make a great anal slut Mio, I’m going to use you daily until you’re totally trained.”</p><p>“Ahhhggg!” Mio’s eyes fluttered as his cock leaked out more drops of pre-cum. Red chuckled, “But I think I’ll give you sissies a little relief since you both have been such good pokemon.” Red bucked his hips, “You both have my permission to cum!”</p><p>With Red’s sweet order Mio felt the mental block in his mind lift finally letting all the backed-up orgasms flood through his body granting him cock shattering pleasure as his limp clitty shot out countless ropes of cum. Still locked in its cage Mio blew out a weeks’ worth of cum shots, Red punished his prostate and broke the damn keeping back his pent-up cock lust.  Rox was much the same shooting locked in his chastity all over the tiled floor. His balls being blissfully drained of cum while his master’s muck drowned him for the remainder of his orgasm.</p><p>“You two look so happy, I think I’ll join, ngh!” Red rutted in Mio mid-orgasm and dumped his own thick load into Mio’s anal interior. Bloating his belly with thick pungent cum as the last of his strength shot out of his body. Mio had never experienced such a mind-melting ejaculation, it was like all his pent-up stress evaporated and was replaced with Red’s hot load.</p><p>“Mmmmm, did it feel good for you, master?” Mio asked as he rubbed his bulging belly, “You did a good job for your first time Mio, but…”</p><p>Red quickly pulled Mio’s body up off of his cock spilling the liquid contents of his belly all over Red’s cock and the sheets, “You’ve still got a lot of training left before you’re on Rox’s level.” Mio’s body went limp in Red’s arms and Red being a kind trainer laid him down on the bed ass up. Displaying Mio’s gaping cream-filled insides as they trembled in post-orgasm bliss.</p><p>Red snapped his finger’s and immediately Rox woke up from his stupor, swapping off rimjob duty to clean his master’s cock. Quickly taking Red’s messy meat into his throat, pressing his foxy snout to the base of his cock while his little pink tongue cleaned up what Mio had spilt.</p><p>“Good girl,” Complemented Red, petting Rox’s furry head, rubbing his long ears as he finished slurping up the last few drops of the spilt load. Leaving Red’s shaft with a glossy layer of spit interspaced with lipstick smears his maw open for a moment to assure Red that every spilt drop had been deposited inside his belly.</p><p>“Thank you, master.” Cheered Rox as he kept rubbing Red with his paws, “May I have another turn? I’ve been a good girl and I think I deserve another pussy pounding. Red looked down into Rox’s wide eyes, getting teary as he lovingly kissed Red’s cock tip.</p><p>“You convinced me Rox, assume the position.” Red smiled as Rox squealed like a giddy school girl, bending over as he hiked his fur skirt up and presented his fat black furry cheeks, “Come on!” Mewled Rox swaying his cheeks back and forth, “Don’t keep me waiting master.”</p><p>Red spanked Rox’s ass teasing, “Don’t give me commands sissy or I’ll have to punish you.” Rox giggled and kept shaking his ass, “But I wonder what we’ll do for Mio now that he’s definitely not going to be a breeder.”<br/>
“Maybe the chastity will boost his special attack?”Pondered Red, hot-dogging his cock between Rox’s soft cheeks, “Maybe Mio will make a good battler.”</p><p>Rox laughed as he shook his cheeks up and down Red’s cock, “Hee-hee don’t be silly master, look at him.” </p><p>Red look at Mio bent over ass up as his gaping hole leaked. His soft moans an indicator that the kirlia was still drowning in after sex bliss as Rox continued, “He’s fucked out of his mind, he’ll never stop thinking about your dick and it’s all your fault.”</p><p>Rox giggled, “He is doomed to spend his days becoming a better sissy girl, learning about, cute dresses, makeup and cocks milking techniques to please his master.”</p><p>Rox repositioned Red’s cock head so it was pressing right against his puffy asshole, “Although all of these things are a plus if Mio becomes a contrast pokemon.” Rox looked over to Mio who had almost returned to consciousness, “We might even make a good duo performing, what do you think, master?”</p><p>Red shoved his shaft inside Rox’s asshole causing Rox’s tongue to fall out of his mouth, “Mmmmm, I think you’re on your way to earning another orgasm with that idea.” Red reached down to his poke-sissies, sinking one hand into each of their asses.</p><p>“I’ll spend the next few weeks intimately training you two, but tonight I’m going to drain my dick in both your boi-pussies until I’m completely satisfied, sound good sluts?”</p><p>The pair looked back squealing, “Yes master!” As their caged cocks shuddered in their confines, excited that they’ll be Red’s sissy cock socks for the foreseeable future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to the people who have been following this series. Your support means a lot and don't be afraid to leave a suggestion in the comments, who knows it might get turned into a chapter. For rules see chapter 1.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Red's Zoroarks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red’s Zoroark Zanna has just caught her son doing some naughty things and has decided to deal with her son’s naughtiness like a responsible parent. I.e going to her trainer for help properly training her son. This chapter has some naughty mother &amp; sissy son scenes, so if that is your thing keep reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zanna dragged her son Avery by the ear down the empty corridor. Keeping an iron-tight grip on him as she strutted down the hallway taunting, “You’ve been a bad boy dear and no amount of whining will spare you from punishment.”</p><p>Avery whimpered, “Mooooom!” Drawing the attention of a few of Red’s pokemon as he struggled in his mother’s grip. The onlookers shared a chuckle as they watched the mother-son duo struggle against each other, whispering, “Mother and son at it again…” Before returning to their daily duties as Zanna passed them by. None of the other pokemon wanted to get in the way of the zoroark's parenting practices. The stacked fox milf exuded a mischievous aura that seemed to intimate those around her, coupled with her fiery domineering attitude made anyone and everyone steer clear of her. Plus whenever she wasn’t disguised (which includes right now), she was completely naked.</p><p>The foxy mommy almost seemed to make an effort to proudly display her large e-cups, peaked by puffy black nipples. They were still perky in motherhood and jiggling with each step of her clawed feet. Her voluptuous hips swaying along with her long flowing crimson hair that ran down her back finally ending by her upper thighs.</p><p>Zanna's face always seemed somewhere between snobby or sinful, but today, her full black lips couldn’t stop smiling. She was giddy with anticipation because finally her son would be punished properly. Zanna looked back narrowing her deep green eyes at her son as she ordered, “Come on Avery!” As she pulled him forward. Her son was a good foot shorter than her (despite them both being zoroarks) and being held by the ear caused him to yelp in pain slightly as his mother pulled him onward. </p><p>“Red will be disappointed if we’re late because you decided to be slow.” Her clawed hand pinched her son’s ear harder, leaving the other to twitch as Avery squeaked, “Ghaaaghh, we-well if you weren’t pulling my ear I could move faster!”</p><p>“And let you escape? Don’t be silly son, you might be spindly, but you’re a slippy pokemon.” Zanna shot a pompous look back at her pouting son. She had some hopes that she’d give her master a daughter to play with, but when Avery hatched Zanna was disappointed at her new offspring’s gender. Though when he evolved, his hair growing long and silky; pouty lips edging, body slender with a tight bubble butt. Zanna was pleasantly surprised that her son evolved a few useful features. He took after her in so many different ways, buuut…</p><p>“Let me gooooo, you crazy bitch!” Her son’s attitude was always so moody, staying alone, rejecting any girl’s advances and worse he constantly scorned his mother. Spurring her generous offers to train him for master Red’s use, but now she finally had the excuse she needed to finally push her son down the “correct path”.</p><p>“Stop struggling you naughty boy, we’re here.” Zanna pulled her boy past the sliding doors into Red’s room. The rather cramped quarters were sparsely furnished; only a closet, nightstand and a bed containing one sleeping person under the covers.</p><p>Zanna’s voice got immediately cheerier as she exclaimed, “Mommy is here to wake you up, sweety!” Letting go of Avery’s ear and moving towards Red, “Did you have a good sleep?”</p><p>Red sat up out of bed his muscled bare chest on display as he rubbed his still sleepy eyes. “Morning Zanna,” Red grabbed his hat off his nightstand; putting it on as he addressed the pair, “I was expecting you this morning, but not Avery.”</p><p>Red had to peek around Zanna’s plump hips to get a good look at Avery, rubbing his  sore ear mumbling, “Stupid Mom, thinks she can, uuuhhggg!” However, Avery stopped as he noticed Red’s attention, turning away as he puffed out his fuzzy cheeks.</p><p>“Hmmm, did he do something wrong again?” Red looked up at Zanna, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, “Because you can’t keep asking me to punish him for making you mad Zanna.” Zanna was about to speak again, but Red raised a finger to her face, “And I don’t wanna hear any more complaints regarding his attitude. Avery will mingle when he is ready.”</p><p>Avery face grew bright Red as Zanna dropped to her knees. She looked up into her master’s eyes, looking all teary eyed as she rested her tits on his lap purring, “But master he’s you pokemon and he should really be participating…”</p><p>“No!” Avery balled up his hands into a fist, shouting, “I’m not a slut like my stupid mom!”</p><p>“Ahhhhn,” Zanna placed her hand on her head, pretending to faint, “See what a disobedient child I have. He needs his daddy to punish him.”</p><p>Red petted Zanna on the head sighing, “Zanna, he’s not interested.”</p><p>“But he is master!” Retorted Zanna, sensually rubbing Red’s chest to the continued embarrassment of her son. “I just caught my bratty boy looking at some rather sinful photos of you.” </p><p>Red cocked an eyebrow, “What?” He questioned, a twinge of anger in his voice.</p><p>“Sorry master, my boy has been so bad. Just look at these naughty dick pics.” Zenna pulled out a dozen picks from her hair and handed them to Red. His face went shallow looking through the various photos of his cock, balls, taint and asshole as Zanna continued, “I caught my son stroking his little red rocket…”</p><p>“MOM!” Cried out Avery as his mother looked back “Hush dear I’m talking to Red about your shameful behaviour and how to properly punish you.” Zanna looked back to Red wide-eyed, “I would have been more understanding if Avery didn’t lie to me about his attractions first, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he took the pictures himself. He’s such a slippery boy.”</p><p>“He didn’t…” </p><p>Zanna cocked her head, “What do you mean master?”</p><p>“Mio took these and has no doubt spread my pics to everyone who asked him for copies.” Red rubbed his temple, “And without my permission.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that you have soooo many naughty pokemon master, but please allow me to relieve some of that built-up tension caused by your more disobedient servants.” Zanna pressed her muzzle into Red’s crotch inhaling that fresh morning musk she loves so much.</p><p>“Such a bad mother your son is right there,” Red smirked before looking over Avery, who was covering his blushing face with both hands as his legs shook. “But since you want my cock so badly, you have my permission.” Red pulled back the sheets to reveal his hot throbbing morning wood; long enough to cover most of Zanna’s face as she huffed, “Sniiffff, thank you, master!” Zanna sandwiched Red’s cock in between her massive milkers. Motherhood really boosted her cup-size, she now had enough tit flesh to envelop half of Red’s shaft between her soft black-furred breasts. Leaving her mouth to service the un-sandwiched part of Red’s cock. Lapping along the underside of his cock, moaning as she took in her master’s taste; reminding Zanna of the days when she served as Red’s humble cock sock. Even if she was just a tiny zorua, she took every opportunity to service her master and she had hopes that her son would join her</p><p>“As for you Avery you can join if you like.” </p><p>“Mmm-make him join Red, that sissy isn’t interested in girls!” Mewled Zanna before kissing the tip of Red’s cock.</p><p>Avery blushed squeaking, “Mu-mom! It’s not….mmmm.” But growing nervous before finishing his denouncement of his mother’s observation.</p><p>“It’s okay Zanna,” Red looked down at her, scratching her pointed ears before smirking at Avery. “He doesn’t need to join, buuut…”</p><p>Red grabbed hold of her long crimson hair before pulling Zanna’s maw down on his thick cock. Filling her mouth and throat immediately as Avery stood awestruck from Red’s brutal treatment of his mother, “You could be less obvious about wanting it, Avery.” Red gripped the back of Zanna’s head with one hand, bobbing her up and down like a fleshlight as he pointed at Avery’s package with the other.</p><p>A twitching knotted canine cock; though Avery’s was more puppy dog-sized, and a pair of black furry nuts. Avery quickly covered his little red rocket, squirming in embarrassment as Red chuckled, “Ha, Well it doesn’t look like your mother wants to share.”</p><p>Red leaned back letting go of Zanna’s hair as she continued to milk his cock. Squeezing her tits together as her lips pressed down on his cock. Avery couldn’t cover his eyes as he watched his mother deep throat Red’s dick. Her lips vacuum-sealed to his cock, but still managed to let grunting moans loose that reverberated through the room.</p><p>“Ahhhggg, soooo guuud!” Mewled Zanna after she popped her lips off Red’s prick, “Your cock is perfect master, but It’s a shame my sissy son sours this moment?”</p><p>Avery trembled eyes watering as his mother turned back to look at him. A scowl on her face as she taunted. “Your gaze is super pathetic, son buuuut I guess you can just jerk off and watch.” </p><p>Zanna turned back to Red licking her lips, “While mommy takes care of daddy’s fat bitch breaker and make sure you keep quiet.”</p><p>Zanna returned her lips to Red’s cock paying her son no mind as she gargled Red’s dick like a champ, moaning in between loving licks. “Screw you, mom!” Avery barged over pushing his mother out of the way and Red’s cock out of her mouth. The sudden pushed caused mommy to fall against the nightstand as he grabbed hold of Red’s sick dick. “I’m going to help milk da…er Red’s cock and you can’t stop me.” </p><p>“Insolent brat, I’ll…”</p><p>Red pointed at the ground commanding “Zanna sit” and the obedient Milf did so. Kneeling on her hands and feet, but still trying to object, muttering, “But Red!”</p><p>“No complaints slut, your son wants to join and I want to give him a chance.” Avery looked up at Red’s cock, literally the size of his forearm as he slowly stroked its length with one hand. The shafts throbbing seemed so mesmerizing…</p><p> “So Avery,” Asked Red, “Are you ready to have some fun with daddy?”</p><p>Avery nodded not paying much mind to the content of Red’s question. Mostly just concerned with getting to taste his master’s musky morning wood. None of the rumours did his master’s meat justice and he could feel his own cock oozing with anticipation (and pre-cum). </p><p>“I’ll try aahhhmmm.” Avery took the tip of Red’s cock inside his mouth stroking the shaft slowly as he rotated his tongue around the head, “Good boy, but see if you can take it a bit deeper.”</p><p>Avery inhaled through his nostrils, working up the nerve before slowly taking the first few inches of Red’s cock into his snouted mouth. His little nose twitched as his jaw adjusted to Red’s girth. Avery could barely get half of Red’s shaft in his mouth and expected he would faint if he took another inch. </p><p>“Son, I didn’t raise you to be such a weak bitch.” Zanna stood up behind her Avery, grabbing the back of his head while sadistically sneering, “If you’re going to throat Red’s cock you better throat the entire dick, faggot!”</p><p>Avery’s maw was forced open as inch after throbbing inch of dick was forced into her son’s maw; until his little black nose was pressed firmly against Red’s crotch. “There now Red might cum before the end of the day. Does it feel good, son?”</p><p>“Guugghhh…” Gurgled Avery, his throat stretched to its physical limits, but he didn’t faint. Even as each deep naily breath brought in more of Red’s mind-melting musk. Avery could feel his thoughts turning into goop, replaced with a bestial desire for dick. He never felt so horny and his little dog cock was oozing pre-cum as his mother forcefully bobbed his head up and down on Red’s dick, using his virgin throat as a fleshlight. </p><p>Yet unlike normally Avery didn’t want to push his mother away. She was helping him enjoy every inch of his master’s delicious dick. Avery looked up at Red on the verge of orgasm, eyes full of loving desperation; until “Here’s your reward sluts!”</p><p>Red shot his load deep inside Avery’s throat coating the zoroark’s mouth with his thick morning load before mommy interjected, “Noooo, I want some.” Pulling Avery off of Red’s cock before darting her lips down on Red’s cock. Swallowing the rest of Red’s load with gusto while her air-deprived son gooned from the feeling of Red’s cum in his throat. It was smelly, thick, salty and felt super good sliding down his throat. It shook Avery to his core, melting what little pieces of his masculinity remained in a stream of thick goopy trainer splooge. He didn’t even notice Red stand up and move over to his closet.</p><p>Red knelt down and searched some old boxes while sheering, “I’ve got something here that should help you two become much closer… found it!” Red pulled out a soft double-ended pink dildo around two and a half inched thick and at least twenty inches long. “Zanna present for me.” She smiled bending over while spreading her ass cheeks to reveal her puffy black-furred pussy and right above a puffy asshole that twitched as she spread her cheeks apart. Her clawed hands sinking into her pillowy ass flesh.</p><p>“Good girl,” Teased Red, shoving one end of the dildo into Zanna’s asshole causing her to moan as half its length wriggled its way into her anal depths. “Now sissy your turn.” Avery nervously crawled over to Red, whimpering but Red’s firm hand comforted him. “Don’t worry sissy I’ll prep you.”</p><p>Red pulled Avery in, reaching around his tight body while Avery rested on Red’s chest. His body shaking as Red inserted the first fingers and his body shivered after Red inserted the second. Avery bit his lip and almost wanted to scream but felt so good after he felt Red press down on something. Avery was drooling (not just from the mouth) as he panted like a rockruff in heat. </p><p>“Sounds like your ready sissy.” Red pulled his fingers out and pulled Avery towards his mother. Lining up the dildo before pushing a good half a foot of rubber cock inside the sissy’s tight asshole. “Eeeyyyaaa,” Avery’s eyes crossed as the toy pressed against a familiar p-spot.</p><p>“Having fun son?” Giggled Zanna as Red laid back under her, “Now watch mommy milk daddy’s dragon dick while your faggot ass gets prepared for a pounding.” Zanna rubbed Red’s tip against her slit, “Haha, Try not to squeal too much while I milk master’s dick!” </p><p>Zanna brought her hips down taking half of Red’s cock inside her while her sissy son bent over, ass up behind her. The last spare inches of the dildo slammed into his asshole. Scrapping his prostate harder as his mother hopped up and down her master’s cock. Her movements getting faster and her moan’s getting wilder.</p><p>“See faggot look at how big daddy’s dick is, nothing like your sissy clittyyyy!” Zanna’s juices leaked down Red’s dick as his cock tip pierced her womb’s entrance, “Ahhhgg master if you cum in there you might get me pregnant!” Zanna kept bouncing placing her hands behind her head giving Red a good look at his mommy’s massive jiggling tits. Nipples getting harder with each pump inside her cunt.</p><p>“Keep shaking those hips bitch.” Red slapped Zanna’s ass as he bucked his hips, burying his throbbing cock head into her womb. “Show your son how to properly please your master.” </p><p>“Ahhnnnn!” Yelped Zanna compelled to keep bouncing on her trainer’s cock. Completely undeterred by her son who was currently leaking behind her. Still getting his ass stretched by that long pink dildo, moaning along with his slutty mother; who was quickly breaking.</p><p>“Hannggg, ha-have I pleased you master?” Zanna gyrated her hips before slamming her cunt down on Red’s cock, “I’ve always secretly wanted to give you a daughterrr, nhhhggg.” Zanna’s eyes fluttered before she continued, “But I hope my sissy faggot son is sa-satisfactory?”</p><p>Zanna’s words were becoming slurred, her speech failing as Red’s cock tip throbbed inside her, “I-I ho-nnyyygghhh, hope he’ll be a good cock sosshhhhh!”</p><p>Zanna’s legs gave out and her ass dropped down on Red’s cock with enough force to shoot the dildo out of her ass. The tip of Red’s cock burying itself inside her womb leaking pre-cum, “Ahhhgg soowwrry mash-masssterr, I’ll..”</p><p>Red picked up Zanna by her thighs standing up as he buried his cock firmly in mommy’s womb. He wasn’t going to wait for his little sluts legs to recover. Red could always pound that black-furred pussy himself. Giving Avery; who shifted onto his back, an amazing look at Red. Whose cock was frictionlessly sliding in and out of his mother, creating loud slapping noises with each buck of his hips. Avery had never seen his mother look so sloppy. Her jaw hung open, tongue falling out as her eyes rolled up into her head, he could even see her stiff nipples leak milk as Red buried his face into mommy’s breasts.</p><p>“Yeeeesshhh, maaashteerr!” Cried Zanna as he cunt clamped down on Red, “Breeeedd meeeehhh!!” Her arms wrapped around Red’s back, unwilling to let go of her master for a second; until Red screamed, “I’m going to give you another faggot son to raise, slut!”</p><p>Avery’s cock twitched as he heard Red call him a faggot and his asshole tightened around the double dildo still firmly planted inside his asshole. His eyes remained glued to Red’s cock as it rutted in his mother one final time before dumping its contents. Zanna’s belly visibly expanded to at least double its size and Zanna’s expression euphoric as Red scrapped along the back of her cunt. Sending a final flurry of shivers down Zanna’s spine before finally flopping out of her cunt, “Ahhhgggg ju-just like when I was a zorua, mmmmmm…” Her arms went limp and her body slumped on top of Red’s body.</p><p>Red laughed, “Good girl,” as he placed Zanna against the bedpost behind him. </p><p>“You’re still tight after years of being a cock sock but now let’s test your son.” Red turned back to see Avery wallowing in his heat. His asshole was tightening around the dildo, his cock, twitching and leaking pre-cum, and all while he played with his tiny black nipples.</p><p>Red walked over to Avery, grabbing both his hands and slapping his cock over Avery’s little package, “Now sissy,” Red pushed Avery’s arms into the sheets above his head, looming over his comparatively small form. “Who said you could play with yourself?”</p><p>“Bu-but I’m…Ahhhggg!” Red ground his cock against Avery’s almost crushing the boy’s diminutive package, “Now sissy I know this is new to you but disobeying your trainer is very bad behaviour. Your mother would be ashamed of you.” Avery trembled as Red looked back smiling at Zanna still slumped over as cum leaked from her cunt, “Though since you don’t have as much “practice” as mommy, I’ll give you a break.”</p><p>Red grinding got harder and faster edging Avery as he squirmed in his trainer’s grip. “If you call me by my proper title and beg like a proper sissy faggot I might…”</p><p>“Yes, daddy!” Avery panted his breathing heavy and rapid, “I’ve wanted to be your cock slut for so long, but my bitch mom always turned me off!” Avery squirmed under Red’s grip his smile getting woozy, “I-I wanna suck your tasty cock more, I wanna feel your fat manly dick crush mine, I wanna be your daddy’s boyyy-nnyygghh!” </p><p>Avery’s eyes rolled up into his head as his little cock shot out a pathetic watery load all over the underside of Red’s cock. Red pulled his hands off Avery’s arms, but the zoroark just laid their huffing in post-orgasm bliss, “Such a naughty faggot.” Red ripped the dildo out of Avery’s asshole causing him to grit his teeth while shooting out another pathetic load all over his groin. </p><p>“If you want to be daddy’s cock sock then you’re going to have to learn to take daddy’s cock, starting…” Red thrust his entire shaft into Avery’s asshole, “now!”</p><p>Red grabbed Avery’s hips and started pumping his slutty son. His length scraping deeper than any of Avery’s fingers, but instead of pain, Avery was wallowing in euphoria. His face contorted into an ahegao as he panted, “Yesh, yeeeeessshh daddy, make me your cock sock!”</p><p>His asshole tightening around Red’s dick as his insides were pumped full of cock. Whenever Avery looked down his mid-section he could even see the area where Red’s cock was bulging his muscled midsection. His eyes went wide as Red destroyed his insides, turning his organs into mush and Avery loved it! </p><p>“Mmmm, you’re as tight as your mother.” Red rubbed Avery’s tummy teasing, “Does it feel good to finally break and become daddy’s sissy slut?”</p><p>“Yeeeeeesshhh!” Mewled Avery through gritted teeth. His poor swollen prostate ground with each heavy thrust. His love button’s constant abuse was making his limp little clitty leak profusely. It was like his shame was being fucked out of him, leaving him as a desperate faggot cock slut. He didn’t even care that his mother saw him as a drooling mess. All that mattered to Avery was getting to be daddy’s loyal cock sleeve.</p><p>“How pathetic, you broke so fast,” Teased Red as Avery whipped his head back, drooling as Red scrapped out his lower intestines. “But I guess this is what you always wanted sissy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeessshhh, yeeesss-nhhggg!” Squealed Avery his speech becoming more slurred as Red pounded him into mush. “I’ll have to train you daily with the other sissy’s, you should be able to last way longer than this.” Avery’s breathing got sporadic as his asshole trembled his little limp cock leaking more and more cum with each thrust.</p><p>“But first a taste of what is to cum!” Red dumped his load into his sissy son’s asshole. Filling his tight insides up like a cheap sex sleeve. The warm load filled Avery with deep satisfaction that burned his new place deep into his mind. Avery was daddy’s little cock slut now and nothing would ever change that. “Pheeew, not bad sissy.” Red pulled out of Avery’s ass leaving the cream-covered pink interior a gaping mess as he taunted, “Rest up because we’ve got... whooaa!” Red was pulled onto his back by Zanna, her cunt still drooling as she teased, “Sorry my pathetic faggot son passed out so quickly master, but…” Zanna gripped Red’s cock with one hand stroking it, “Let mommy take care of you… uggghhhh!”</p><p>Avery pushed his mother to the side screaming, “Noooooo, I want Red’s dick mom!” As he grabbed hold of Red’s cream-covered cock meat.</p><p>“Son, don’t be rude,” Zanna wagged her finger in Avery’s pouty face. “Your mother deserves to take Red’s cock first. After all, it was me who brought you to Red in the first place.”</p><p>“Stop being greedy mommy! You wanted me to be Red’s cock slut since I was born, now I am and you want to take daddy’s dick away from me?” Avery scoffed at his mother before giving Red a wide-eyed puppy dog stare, continuing, “Besides, daddy and I need to make up for years of lost time.”</p><p>“You little brat,” Zanna pushed her tits against her son’s puffed-up chest, “I’m not going to let some sissy faggot steal master’s cock out from under me. Even if you are my son.”</p><p>“My ass is tighter, bitch!” Teased Avery sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“My ass is bigger and softer, faggot!” Retorted Zanna snarling.</p><p>The pair were at each other’s throats, each with one hand and a claim of being the next poke-slut to get pounded.</p><p>Red sighed, “You two…” Red pushed them both on top of each other. Son’s chest pressed against his mother’s breasts. Red gripped Avery’s thighs and pressed his cock in between his poke-slut’s cock and cunt respectively. “I’ll just fuck you both until you learn to get along. After all mothers and sons should get along.” Red smirked as the pair trembled, unsure of which hole Red would choose to take next.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later...</p><p> </p><p>Red stretched his arms exhaling in satisfaction before looking to his sides at the fucked silly pair. They drooled half-awake as their holes leaked thick spunk over the bedsheets. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you two are getting along again but I’ve got to find Mio.” Red walked over to his closet laughing, “Ha I’ve still got plenty of naughty pokemon to train today.” He quickly slipped on his black shirt, red overcoat and slacks before heading towards the door. Almost leaving before addressing them one final time, “Buuuut, I’ve decided to train my sissy son and thirsty mommy a bit more tonight. You make a cute pair, so I expect you both to get cleaned and be here after dinner, understand?”</p><p>The pair sirred in their bliss mumbling, “Yes daddy,” and “Yes master!” before a gusher of spunk leaked out of their holes almost simultaneously. Red chuckled turning off the light and exiting the room, happy that his pokemon were finally getting along, but exasperated that so many of his pokemon still have so many lessons to learn or maybe he was excited? After all, it’s what pokemon training is all about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Red's Gallade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wally and Red have agreed to a temporary trade, switching their Ace pokemon for a few weeks in a sort of cultural exchange, but Red decides to train Wally’s Gallade in ways Wally wasn’t expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gallade was so nervous, he’d never been so far away from Wally. Ever since he was a little ralts, Gallade was always close by Wally’s side. Gallade loved his trainer Wally so much. The pair were inseparable, battling, training and even sleeping together some nights (it gets cold on the road), but now he was being sent off to Wally’s friend overseas for a two-week-long cultural exchange. Come to think of it Gallade had never left the Hoenn region, but he was sure Wally knew best and it seemed that Gallade’s fears were unsubstantiated.</p><p>“Welcome to Kanto.” Were the first words Gallade heard as he exited his ball. Red and his pokemon were rather friendly with Gallade, asking him a myriad of questions about the Hoenn region. Though Gallade couldn’t speak like many of Red’s pokemon they still managed to psychically communicate, most of the chatting with his fellow psychic pokemon was uneventful; until one kirlia named Mio started asking him questions. He expressed an interest in Gallade's form and said, “I hope I become a gallade with such hefty assets too!”</p><p>The cheer in the little kirlia’s voice made Gallade blush, but he agreed with him. Gallade’s body was trained to perfection by Wally, his arm’s dense slender muscles that could retract or extend his arm blades in milliseconds. His slim physique leads to a slender and muscled chest and puffy pecs. The perfect mix for displaying both grace and power on the battlefield, but Gallade always felt he had one flaw. His legs while muscled and toned had a problem, they were a bit too plump. His hips curved out more than a normal gallade and they led down into muscled; yet plump thighs, which needed to be strong to prop up his butt. Two bulging orbs of slender flesh that Gallade could feel jiggle from time to time if he stopped clenching for too long. Gallade always wondered why he evolved to have basketball-sized cheeks? He would have to make sure his lewder features didn’t make him look bad in front of his hosts and luckily they didn’t.</p><p>Gallade managed to impress his temporary trainer during some mock battles against a variety of Red’s his team members. Which were all rather stunning pokemon even by Gallade’s standards (Red’s garchomp leaving the largest impact on Gallade, but Red’s rapidash was rather fast as well). Though he managed to put up a rather impressive fight against Red’s Mew and Mewtwo; however, they were legends and eventually struck him down. </p><p>Though the day quickly came to an end and Gallade was escorted to his room. A rather spacious living arrangement with a king-sized bed. Red told him that he’d see more of his facility in the morning and Gallade was left to sleep alone for the night. Normally Gallade had to sleep in a pokeball and felt he should be happy to have so much space, but something was missing. A nagging feeling in the back of Gallades mind that he was missing something or someone; however, exhaustion from the day’s battles took its toll and he fell asleep quickly.</p><p>Gallade awoke, feeling a bit groggy and stiff, but the feelings of residual exhaustion were overshadowed by the fact he couldn’t move his arms. He moved up off the ground to his knees and looked back to see his arms currently bound by black leather and that wasn’t the worst part. He was dressed up in some kind of tight clothing, but the room was too dark for him to see. However, he could feel something between his butt cheeks, creating a sense of urgency which led Gallade to feel immediate danger and like a caged animal he fought against his binds.</p><p>Yet they were tough and Gallade couldn’t deploy his arm-blades. There was some kind of mental block preventing him from making performing any moves. Nevertheless, Gallade kept struggling until he was distracted by a familiar voice, “Those straps aren’t coming out and don’t bother deploying your arm blades.” Gallade looked behind him to see Red; dimly lit by his litwick and sitting on a stool. </p><p>“Escape is impossible so you might as well behave and listen to me.” Red stood up leaving his little pokemon on the stool as he made his way to Gallade. The ghostly light was dim, but Gallade could see the naughty look on his temporary trainer’s face.</p><p>And Gallade returned Red’s look with a scowl and continued struggling which only seemed to annoy Red. “Alright I tried to play nice but misbehaviour will not be tolerated.” </p><p>Gallade’s eyes went wide as he felt a jolt of pleasure travel up his spine. Something was vibrating his cock and, “Ahhggggg!” Cried Gallade as he felt something grip tightly around his anal entrance. He looked back to see a large pump attachment currently secured around his virgin hole. Pumping it up while a metal cock ring vibrated, forcibly hardening Gallade’s rather impressive cock.</p><p>“Oh wow,” Red stepped forward and looked down at the kneeling pokemon, “You’re a big boy and from what I’ve been told you might be as long as your trainer, hahaha!” Red chuckled as he looked down at Gallade’s hard-foot-long cock. Milky white with a lime green tip (like his current colouration). Gallade’s struggling stopped as his strength faded; this new pleasure was sapping his strength. Gallade couldn’t help letting a few weak moans slip, but he still remained defiant. Looking up at Red with a scowl on his face, his eyes showing the same intensity as a cornered beast.</p><p>“Why do you look so mad Gallade?” Red walked over to the door frame and flicked a switch, “I just want to give you some special training.” Gallade’s face shifted from defiant to uneasy. All around him, the walls were covered in all sorts of sex toys, from dildos of various shapes to pocket pussies of varying moulds; Red’s sex dungeon had it all and it made Gallade nervous.</p><p>“Now to start a punishment for your misbehaviour.” Red pulled out a bright pink pokeball with a dark red heart right above the release mechanism. “Like it?” He sarcastically asked, “It’s your new pokeball and it’s got a few features I’m sure you’ll love.” Red pressed down on the red heart and in a second Gallade felt his cock go limp.</p><p>He felt a twinge of fear that Red had “broken” his cock; until, “Ohhhaaaaa!” Cried Gallade as a rush of pleasure shot through his body. He couldn’t stop trembling, it was like each pump against his puckered asshole was edging him closer and closer to orgasm, but Gallade still tried to keep defiant eye contact with Red.</p><p>“Still trying to fight it, but your nature is naughty. Isn’t this what you want?” Gallade shook his head denying Red’s accusations, but Red just continued, “Oh really? If you truly wanted to be a battler then why did you evolve such feminine features?”</p><p>Gallade looked away some of his nerves shaken, “You’ve got a dumptruck ass, that bellongs on a pokemon twice your size and such pillowy thighs.” Red scratch his chin, smirking, “Plus a super feminine face. Those lips look more appropriate on a gardevoir.” Gallade tried to scream that he wasn’t just some slut, but all that came out was, “Ahhhhgggg!” The sex toys were stimulating him to levels he’d never reached before. </p><p>Gallade’s body spasmed, slumping forward as his soft cock oozed pre-cum. This torturous pleasure was new to him and Red could tell he was waning, “See sissy, you love it! You just have to accept that as a member of the ralts evolution line your body evolved to fit your wants as well as your trainer’s needs.” Red chuckled, “I bet Wally has stared at those fat clapping cheeks before?”</p><p>“Ahhhhhggg?” Cried Gallade, his cock leaking as he remembered a time where he saw Wally ogling him. He was bathing together with his trainer but noticed his trainer’s face was bright red as Gallade soaped up his fat ass cheeks. He had never been more embarrassed and prayed Wally didn’t think less of him. </p><p>And Red took notice of Gallade’s embarrassment, “What a beautiful blush.” Teased Red, “Thinking of all the naughty times you played the noble warrior, but secretly wished Wally would pound you?” Gallade grit his teeth looking away from Red’s smug glare, but he was right. Gallade had thought before about his trainer using him. They would sleep together often and Gallade would wake early just to grope Wally’s morning wood, but he’d never do more than touch. It would be wrong for him to take advantage of his trainer for his own sinful needs.</p><p>Red reached over to Gallade and pulled the pump right off his asshole, “Well I don’t expect you to be honest right away sissy. That kind of self-acceptance takes lots of training and we’re just getting started.” Gallade’s asshole twitched as it was exposed to the air for the first time in what felt like hours. His poor virgin asshole was transformed into a puffed-up twitching fuckhole; that Gallade couldn’t deny, felt super good, but it did make it difficult to get back to a kneeling position.</p><p>It took nearly all of Gallade’s strength to get back on to his knees and when Gallade finally steadied himself, he looked up to see Red’s cock slap Right on top of his face. The musk alone made Gallade’s mind melt. The ultra-sensitive state, Red had induced had turned cock sniffing into a mind-frying experience. Gallade felt like he would cum any second and feared orgasming while Red sodomized his face, but he had other plans. Red swept Gallade off his feet and carrying him in a reverse standing cowgirl position.</p><p>“We’re skipping the usual warm-up slut. I’ve been preparing your ass all night and it should be a ready and willing fuckhole for me.” Gallade covered his face in total embarrassment, he’d never been manhandled like this, but he couldn’t fight back because of Red’s stupid pokeball. The thing was sending his sensitivity to new heights. Gallade could only drool and drip as Red carried him in front of a full-body mirror.</p><p>“But first get a good look at yourself Gallade.” Red tightened his grip, “I want you to see how slutty you are before we begin.”</p><p>Gallade looked up at the mirror as Red’s cock pressed against his pumped asshole. He could feel the waves of pleasure washing over him as he looked at his slutted up form. He was dressed like a trashy poke-hooker. Fishnets went up his legs ending at his upper thighs squeezing the plumper parts of his legs ever so slightly. A pink thong clamped down on his package, but let his limp shaft dangle free. His cock was forcibly kept limp by the metal cock ring currently vibrating around his dick. Gallade wished it would stop him from leaking, but it only made him extra sensitive. Gallade’s cock was throbbing like crazy as Red pushed his cock tip against his sensitive hole. </p><p>“Ahhhnnnggg!” Cried Gallade, as Red’s tip started to stretch his tight boy-hole.</p><p>“You’re hole easily accepted my cock head Gallade.” Red smiled, inserting another inch into Gallades hole causing his cock to start dripping pre-cum. Red chuckled, “Wally thought so highly of you, but you’re just a little sissy bitch aren’t you?’</p><p>Gallade's face clammed up as he shook his head, trying to deny Red’s accusations, but…</p><p>“Oh if you don’t like it then…” Red shoved his cock completely inside Gallade’s asshole, his massive cock tip scrapping the deepest parts of Gallade’s asshole. The poor pokemon’s insides were stretched out in an instant and Gallade’s nerves finally broke. “You won’t cum if I start thrusting… Oh already?” Questioned Red with a hint of sarcastic disappointment in his voice. Gallade trembled, nodding in agreement as a stream of watery cum shot out of his limp clit. </p><p>It only too on full thrust into his anal interior for Red to milk out Gallades fresh morning load. His cum splattered uselessly onto the ground as Gallade’s cock twitched, but stayed limp; thanks to Red’s special sissy cock-ring. Gallade had to stay limp as he leaked all over the smooth metallic floor of Red’s sex dungeon. He could see his nipples harden in the mirror, his cock drip and worst of all Gallade saw his face.</p><p>Gallade’s face showed not a single sliver of his past noble demeanour. His steely glare and grit were replaced with a slutty O-face accompanied by drool dribbling down his chin. His eyes were crossed before he re-focused them and moans wouldn’t stop escaping his mouth. More proof that Gallade’s body was loving, being Red’s cock sleeve!</p><p>“Wow Gallade, imagine if Wally saw you right now what would he say?” Teased Red as he pulled out of Gallade’s ass. “I bet he’d think you’re a total poke-slut. Born to service his trainer’s cock.” Gallade attempted to shake his head again, but Red slammed back inside him milking another spurt of his watery cum out while his face contorted back to a disgusting ahegao.</p><p>“Stop lying to yourself bitch, huuuaa!” Red taunted, thrusting hard inside Gallade, “Look at your slutty face, you can lie to me, but can you really lie to your own face?”</p><p>Gallade couldn’t keep focused on his quickly degrading expression. Red’s cock was quickly burying itself into his freshly stretched boi-pussy and Gallade was barely staying conscious. His mind was on fire, nothing compared to the feeling of being a filthy little cock sock for his new trainer. Thoughts of nobility, pride and strength melted away as Red’s dick pounded his prostate; coaxing out even more ropes of cum from Gallades worthless limp clit dick.</p><p>“Not going to try to fight back Gallade?” Red tightened his grip on Gallades thighs and started pounding harder, “You gave into cock so quickly, do you even care about being a noble pokemon anymore?”</p><p>Red’s sarcasm reached Gallade’s ears but all he did was nod his head up and down. It was almost like the fuck drunk sissy was agreeing with Red; that or his body was going limp and he couldn’t keep his head still. “What a pathetic little poke-bitch, you barely deserve to be kept as a sex sleeve. I can’t believe Wally let you battle.”</p><p>Gallade’s eyes rolled up into his head as Red bulged his muscled midsection, creating a large bump in his abs. It felt like Red was about to rearrange his organs and Gallade felt like he’d die if his mind didn’t pop first. </p><p>The waves of pleasure combined with having to constantly look at his pathetically slutty form. Gallade felt like another piece of his former self was destroyed with each of Red’s prostate destroying thrusts, but he also felt like nothing important was lost. Red had shown Gallade what slutty little poke-bitches should be used for and he felt grateful to Red for using him. Each time he saw his belly bulge in the mirror was a pleasurable reminder of his trainer’s love. Gallade cursed his old silly thought process, nothing felt more right than fucking your trainer.</p><p>Gallade’s mind was on fire, but not just with pleasure, but with ideas. So many new thoughts of different scenarios flowed through Gallades’s mind; like what if Red let his other pokemon use him? That garchomp looked rather large, the rapidash could fill his mouth and maybe even that sissy kirlia could use him. Gallade’s pleasure was peaking he felt like he was about to explode and so did Red.</p><p>“Fuck sissy you just got super tight!” Red rutted his cock deep inside Gallade’s new boi-pussy as he teased, “You must be thinking about something exceptionally naughty; with a look like that on your face.” Gallade’s jaw was completely slack and only the whites of his eyes were showing. “I’ll ask about your thoughts later, but first I’m going to fill you with your first load.”</p><p>Red’s cock erupted into Gallade’s asshole. His lower intestine flooded with Red’s thick tar-like spunk. It stuck to every nook and cranny of Gallade’s insides and it even flowed out slowly as Red pulled out of him. “It looks like Wally was wrong bitch. You are definitely a born cock slut.”</p><p>Red dropped Gallade right on top of his own cum pool. His face smacked down in his own cum as he panted, but Gallade’s eyes lit up as he heard Wally’s name. And Red took notice, “Oh still thinking about your trainer, how sweet.” Teased Red as he knelt beside Gallade. “He didn’t think you saw him in a sexual way, but I said you’re probably begging to be bitchified.”</p><p> </p><p>Gallade’s face turned a deep Red as he huffed and puffed; exhausted, but excited by the idea that his trainer might want to use him. “I felt so bad for Wally.” Red shook his head, sighing, “Always so backed up and none of his loyal pokemon stepped up to satisfy him; however, he is too indecisive to give his slutty partner’s his dick.” Red put his hand on Gallade’s shoulder, “So instead he asked me to find out if you “liked him” in a sexual way, but it seems like you’re a total poke-bitch.”</p><p>Red knelt beside Gallade, continuing as the lust drunk pokemon looked up to him, listening intently, “I can train you to be a proper poke-slut and I’m sure Wally would love your new slutty self, but you could always go back to your old noble self? Keep your current relationship with Wally and we can pretend this never ha....”</p><p>Gallade shook his head furiously back and forth, as he knelt at Red’s feet. His face was nervous, but the response was clear without words. “Oh, so just to be sure. You want your bitch holes to be trained to perfection?”</p><p>Gallade couldn’t nod “yes” fast enough. His expression lit up as he did it, Red could swear Gallade would have begged if he could speak. “Hehe, “Good boy,” Red slumped his cock over Gallade’s face giving the sissy-mon a good whiff of his musk, “But you’ve still got a lot to learn before your full potential is reached; so start sucking.” </p><p>--Epilogue--</p><p>“Thanks for chatting with me these past few weeks Lily. I had no idea that humans and pokemon were compatible in that way.” Wally looked back-down to the umbreon trailing him swaying her behind as she looked up to him sitting on all fours, “Of course Wally, while it’s not common knowledge, screwing pokemon has tonnes of benefits as Red will tell you.”</p><p>Wally entered the trading booth and got ready to swap“I just hope my Gallade feels the same way.” Wally’s face got all squirmy, “What if he thinks I’m weird?”</p><p>Lilly jumped up, putting her head against Wally’s belly nuzzling him, “Don’t worry sweety, I’m sure your Gallade feels the same way” Lilly pushed against wally’s crotch pressing his bulge through his tight slacks, “Plus you’re got a wonderful cock.”</p><p>Lily gave Wally a wink before disappearing back into her pokeball, her teasing made Wally blush even after he sent her pokeball back to Red and received his in return. Wally was excited to hear from his Gallade again but nervous that his confession would be rejected. His gallade was always so noble and upstanding, maybe he didn’t even see Wally in a sexual light; yet, Wally had to try. He couldn’t keep his feelings bottled up any longer.</p><p>Wally quickly made his way back to his private room in the pokemon center, locking the door before releasing his Gallade from the pokeball. Wally looked down face beat red as he stammered, “Ga-Gallade, I was wondering…” Wally balled up his fists, he couldn’t get timid not now. So he puffed up his chest and shouted, “Do you wanna fuc...oh!”</p><p>Gallade was standing in front of the bed all dolled up like a one-poke-dollar whore. Hair had a pink streak running down the middle from front to back, eyes were done up with liner and pink blush that complemented his rosy red lips that gave a cute pouty smile as Wally looked his pokemon over.</p><p>Gallade’s nipples were covered by a tight pink bra wrap that showed off his hard nipples; pierced with two little barbells. His stomach still tight and muscled, but had a small ring piercing in the navel. His hips looked even thicker and had an extra short latex skirt; that didn’t cover a thing. His massive ass and long limp dick wouldn’t be contained by the thin latex pencil skirt. </p><p>Wally could feel his embarrassment rise and his Gallade took notice, lifting up his skirt to show off his long leaky green-tipped cock; the word useless tattooed along the shaft. The cock itself was decorated by a bright pink cock ring with the words; “limp &amp; leaky” written around the circumference. Wally could feel his cock swell in his pants faster than it ever had before and again Gallade noticed Wally balge. He looked at his trainer intently before licking his lips and bending over.</p><p>“Gallade, oh my…how did you...” Stuttered Wally, stunned to see his partner’s fat bubble butt, his pillowy cheeks had seen some improvements since he last saw him and marking right above those jiggling orbs sat tramp stamp, that read “Pokeslut”. Gallade fully bent over the bed his limp cock squishing between his thighs as he swayed them side to side. Wally was mesmerized and only broke out from his trance when he heard his Galade speak.</p><p>“What are you waiting for master?” Gallade turned back moaning softly as he grabbed hold of his cheeks and spread, revealing a puffy pumped asshole; gaping slightly. Wally drooled as Gallade continued, “Didn’t you want to fuck my dirty poke-pussy?”</p><p>Without a second word, Wally dropped his pants to the floor revealing his long hairless twink dick, just shy of a foot long. He grabbed his Gallades cheeks and plunged his cock into that fat bubbly ass with a force Wally didn’t think he was capable of; it was hard enough to rock the bed.</p><p>“Nnhhhyyyeeess!” Moaned Gallade, through gritted teeth. His eyes rolling up into his head as Wally pressed against his swelled-up prostate.</p><p>Wally didn’t pay any mind to his Gallade’s screams. He was too consumed with lust to stop thrusting for a second; each one of his clumsy thrusts milking a bit of pre-cum from his pokemon’s clitty. Wally’s arms wrapped around Gallade’s chest as he bottomed out breathing heavily, his sack slapping against his partner’s with each thrust. “Aagghhh, wu-what kind of training did Red put you through?” Wally’s balls slapped against Gallade again causing cum to erupt from his pokemon’s limp cock spraying onto his legs and the floor below.</p><p>“Nyhh, no answer, only more moans?” Asked Wally’s, his assumption reinforced by Gallade’s slack maw. His tongue rolling out with another stream of drool, “Well fine,” Teased Wally, pulling back and slapping Gallade’s cheeks causing him to, “Ahhhggg!” While leaking more cum.</p><p>“I guess Red just helped you become what you were meant to be…” Wally pulled Galade’s head back revealing his partner’s sloppy face, “A total poke-slut, but don’t worry. I’m going to use you like one, sound good.” </p><p>Gallade squealed, “Yeeeesshhh maashterrrr!”  </p><p>His panting getting heavier as Wally thrusts got faster and faster; until finally he erupted. A week’s worth of cum flowed into his Gallade’s lower intestine and judging from the puddle on the floor, his partner felt the same way. Wally pulled out slowly scraping against Gallade’s anal interior and with a pop his cock left Gallade’s asshole a gaping cream-filled mess. Wally stroked his still hard cock, spraying a final few ropes onto Gallade’s ass. Coating those milky white cheeks as his deposited cumload leaked down his partner’s taint and over his cock.</p><p>Wally panted, leaning over while squeezing Gallades cheeks, “Huff*, Huff* I don’t know why I was so worried about you. It seems like deep down you were just a total slut.”</p><p>Gallade looked back nodding excitedly, a large slutty grin on his face as Wally continued, “I should thank Red for helping us get past our mutual reservations, but first…” Wally pressed his cock head against Gallades asshole, “Let’s make up for lost time!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Red's New Pokeballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red has found some experimental pokeballs in the old team rocket base's lab and decides to test them out on a noisy pair of local pokemon that have been causing trouble for him. Involves some fun latex bondage, gender swap and brainwashing.</p><p>This was a request from a fan<br/>The next installment should be completed soon(ish) and features a few pokemon people have wanted to see together for a while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red was furious, a recent confrontation between a wild Zoroark and Gardevoir had left the front entrance of the facility in ruins. The metal doors were bent at odd angles and scared from blasts; it would take weeks to fix properly and Red was sure it was caused by those ultra-aggressive pokemon. They’d been brutalizing the forest for over a month now, destroying the greenery with a myriad of psychic and dark-type attacks. Such battles weren’t super uncommon, but this pair was ruining the environment. Trees toppled, grass scorched, lakes boiled, and more than a few wild pokemon homeless. Red had thought he would stay out of a territory war, leaving the pair to exhaust themselves, but clearly, that was no longer an option. So again Red got ready for an outing.</p><p>Red took Mew along, who claimed she wanted to “stretch her legs”, but all she did was float beside Red while he walked through the brush, not that Red minded. He had grown to enjoy Mew’s company and conversation (even the sarcastic teasing). As the months passed and Mew had even garnered a healthy respect for his trainer; outside seeing Red as some kind of sex fiend. She even helped him defend his champion title recently, but that is a tale for another time. </p><p>So the pair got ready, Red put on his normal outfit and Mew went out completely exposed; bare pink, chastity cage, E-cup tits, and dump truck ass, all on display for any (lucky) hiker to see.</p><p>“You like being seen naked or do you just hate clothes like your sister?” Asked Red looking over to Mew floating beside.</p><p>“Mmmmm,” Mew scratched her chin, “Not that I hate clothes, buuuut like my sister I like to show it all off, ya know?”</p><p>Red nodded, unable to argue or come up with a good reason to stay clothes in the middle of nowhere. Though Mew’s constant floating meant her ass was right in front of his face on multiple occasions. Not that Red was complaining, but a lesson would need to be taught later; about why it’s wrong to tease your trainer.</p><p>So the two moved out into the forest, following the rather clear path of destruction, for around half a day; until, they heard the familiar sounds of combat. The pair made themselves scarce and hid beneath the shrubs while they quietly moved up to a scarred clearing. Trees were knocked over, uprooted and smashed by psychic forces. Red could see the two battling it out, the Gardevior was female and looked a fair bit bulkier than most of her species; kinda butch, but definitely strong. With waves of her hand, she sent out invisible pulses of energy that tore plants out of the ground and forced the Zoroark to his knees. The psychic pressure was intense and the Gardevoir’s hit was clean, but the Zoroark was no neophyte. This Zoroark was well-muscled, determined and more than a little angry at his assailant.</p><p>He leaped off the ground before unleashing a wave of pitch-black energy that hit the Gardevoir clean in the chest, causing her to dry heavy as the Zoroark landed clumsily on the ground beside her. It seems the Zoroark’s legs were damaged and the Gardevoirs core was bruised, but the Zoroark still had some energy left. He opened his toothy maw and from the depths shot out a torrent of flames, that luckily didn’t catch on any of the timber. However, the blast shattered an invisible screen of psychic energy around the Gardevoir, leaving the pair both bruised, and down to their last legs. </p><p>The pair scowled each other, neither one willing to give up their struggle, but the Zoroark moved first. He tried swiping at the Gardevoir, but missed and had his wrist grabbed. This was the catalyst for the pair’s desperate grapple; they each held onto each other, struggling to get enough leverage to finish the other off. It seemed like either party could win at this point, but Red had decided this little fight had gone on long enough.</p><p>He reached into his back pocket pulling out the two new pokeballs. A duo of completely pitch black pokeballs, with a single red release button. The old rocket records said these pokeballs were great for binding but didn’t elaborate further; corrupted files were always a bitch, but Mewtwo said she got the two remaining prototypes working. Lord knows how, she learned how to fix and develop pokeballs, thought Red as he got ready to throw the balls, but Mew stopped him.</p><p>“Hey Red, can I try throwing one?”</p><p>Red looked over to Mew raising an eyebrow, “Why?”</p><p>Mew shrugged, “I’ve seen plenty of trainers throw them and I’ve always wondered how it felt?”</p><p>Red looked over to the pair of battle-beaten pokemon still locked up in a grapple. They weren’t going anywhere. “Alright, it’s pretty simple, just press the button here and throw, the mechanism will do the rest.” Red handed over one of the balls as Mew’s tail wagged with excitement. It was enough to put a smile on Red’s face before he turned back to the struggled pair and whispered;</p><p>“On the count of three, got it?”</p><p>Mew nodded as Red started counted down, “One…. Two …. Three!”</p><p>Then with a quick pitch, Red threw his ball at the Gardevoir and Mew did the same, but with her powers and towards the Zoroark. The pair didn’t even notice the attempt to capture them until they were already disappearing in a glow of familiar, but slightly discoloured light. There was a black edge to the red capture light that Red had never seen before, and for a second Red thought, the mechanism had broken. The pair emerged from the brush, ready for battle; Red didn’t expect the balls to work and was waiting for combat to begging again.</p><p>Mew quickly took a defensive stance in front of Red. Folding her arms under her tits as her tail swayed behind her. Mew was a little excited to finally fight again, it had been a while since she crushed a few uppity sluts, and the pair waited for the balls to break open, but… “CLICK*” The balls stopped wiggling and stood motionless. </p><p>“They must have been more beat up than I thought.” Red was a bit confused as he bent over to pick up the balls. Examining their pitch-black exterior as he asked Mew, “So did you enjoy catching your first pokemon?”</p><p>“It was tedious, needlessly tense and for some reason, I felt like the ball we were using was sub-par.” Mew sighed, “In conclusion, I love it and don’t know why.”</p><p>Red reached over and pet Mews’s head, “That about sums it up, but what do you think we should do with them?”</p><p>Mew scratched her chin, “Hmmmm, I think a little punishment is in order, for destroying our door.”</p><p>Red nodded, “Agreed, what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“A little emasculation and subjugation should take these poke-bitches pride down a few levels?” Mew floated down, caressing Red’s chest. “Besides we haven’t had any fun all day. Don’t we deserve a bit of stress relief for taking care of this dangerous duo?”</p><p>Red smiled shaking his head, “You win Mew, let’s take these two down a peg.” Red threw the pokeballs down and Mew taunted them as they were released. “Alright you pair of poke-sluts get ready for… Red what the fuck is this?”</p><p>In the middle of Mew’s teasing the two pokemon fully emerged with some rather notable changes. The pair had been transformed into latex fuck-dolls! Their bodies clad head to toe in tight black latex. It did a good job of keeping their features and more than that it enhanced them. The Gardevoir’s eyes and ears were covered, but her lips were big, black, and pouty; barely able to close. Her breasts became massive F-cups tipped by shiny dark black nipples, her hips became tighter and her ass bubbled out to the size of beachballs, which was propped up by her soft still muscled thighs. </p><p>The Gardevoir could clearly hear because immediately she stood at attention crying, “Drone-1 ready for duty.” As the Zoroark said, “Drone-2 Read for duty.”</p><p>The Zoroark was changed the most. His muscled figure washed away and replaced with a fat bimbo body. Wider hips, a jiggly bubble butt and ass to match her drone partner. Her face was much the same too, with puffy drooling black lips, that looked even more exaggerated on her muzzle. His long hair still flowed down her back, but it was the only hair visible on his new shiny latex body, and to top it all off a tight drooling black pussy replaced his sheath. There wasn’t a single ounce of masculinity left in the Zoroark and she didn’t seem to care. </p><p>Red took a moment to stare at the sex dolls before, responding “I don’t know…” He looked the Gardevoir dead in the eyes and asked, “What are you?”</p><p>The Gardevoir’s voice was soft and cheery as she responded, “I’m your latex slave master! Born to serve your every whim and thank you so much for catching me. I’m soooo happy to be your slave!”</p><p>Mew looked up at Red, “I’m surprised Red you’ve done some raunchy shit, but this is…” Red looked over to Mew who was licking her lips, “Incredible!”</p><p>Mew floated over to the pair and got a closer look at their fresh, shiny, latex forms. Their second skin clung to every nook and cranny, except their holes, which Mew wasted no time examining. She spread each of their latex cheeks, causing a slight squeak each time she prodded their insides with one finger. “Yup their still prime pieces of fuck meat and as a bonus, the Zoroark has an extra hole.”</p><p>Red stepped forward examining the pair, “Hmmm, it doesn’t appear to be reversible, but I did plan on pacifying them for the time being so I guess this works.” Red tilted his head, “But I wonder why team rocket would make a ball like this?”</p><p>Mew shrugged, “Want me to check, they look conditioned and I’m the world’s strongest psychic-type (several miles away Mewtwo is put in a bad mood at the same time Mew said these words). Maybe I can learn something by taking a peek at their pathetic little minds.”</p><p>“Well take your time, we’ve still got a lot of light left.”</p><p>Mew’s eyes glowed for a moment as she probed the pair’s mind. Delving deep inside their thought before she started laughing, “Haha-hehe”</p><p>Red looked at her raising an eyebrow as she continued, “Hehehe, pheeew, this is great, Red.” Mew looked over a malicious grin across her face, “But first explain your functions drone.”</p><p>The Zoroark stepped forward his puffy lips curving into a giddy smile as she cheered, “Yes ma’am and thank you for turning me into your latex doll. I just love being a bitch…”</p><p>“Yes, yes drone,” Mew interjected as she grew bored of the ass-kissing, “But before you mewl more, tell your trainer about your programming.”</p><p>“Yes, of course, ma’am, I’m a model number one latex slave drone created by use of a latex ball.” The Zoroark drone squished her tits together as her voice got heavier, “The latex balls were used to emasculate and subjugate naughty pokemon that wouldn’t be of use to their trainers without heavy amounts of conditioning.” The Zoroark spread her legs and revealed her puffy rubber cunt, “To put it simply master, if you’re pokemon doesn’t obey take their free will and bodies away, teh-hehe!”</p><p>Mew giggled, “Now tell Red the reason you two were fighting!”</p><p>The Zoroark trembled and Red watched a stream of cunt juice dribble down her leg as she sputtered, “My programming compels me to tell you that I was fighting drone one after we got into an argument months ago.”</p><p>“What about?” Questioned Red.</p><p>The Gardevoir continued, “The Zoroark had a pathetic baby penis and I told him to fuck off after he tried to mate with me!” The Gardevoir’s legs trembled as the Zoroark interjected, “And I said she was a butch cunt with no tits and we just started beating each other like silly sluts, master! It is a good thing you stopped us or we might have caused damage.”</p><p>Red looked around at the burnt clearing and nodded, “Riiigghht, just continue talking drone.”</p><p>The Zoroark’s breathing was getting heavier as she moaned, “ Mmmm, Yes master and thank you for pacifying us! My little baby penis was useless and I’m so happy you replaced it with a drooling pussy.” The Zoroark ran her latex claws along the outside of her cunt as the Gardevoir continued, “Done two is right, we’re so happy you captured us and we hope you’ll find us useful. Though my programming compels me to ask you if you’d like to learn more of the transformation’s features, master?”</p><p>Mew floated over to Red, she was clearly holding back laughter as she egged Red on.  “Ehehe, Go on Red ask about the features.” Her voice was giddy and she kept raising her eyebrows until Red complied, “Okay, what are the features.”</p><p>The Gardevoir goofily smiled as she mewled, “Well sir we’re completely encased in latex, but all our useful holes are tight, wet and available for breeding. Furthermore, we cannot gain battle experience, but we can transfer what we have gained to our fellow pokemon.”</p><p>Red looked at Mew as she giggled, “Relax it won’t be that much of a power boost for me, but for them…” Mew leaned in, whispering in Red’s ear, “Let’s just say it will be quite a feast for the eyes.”</p><p>A sadistic smirk crept across Red’s face, “What happens when you transfer experience drones.”</p><p>The gardevoir snickered, “We’ll become helpless little latex dolls weaker than most baby pokemon if you decide to drain every drop of experience, master.”</p><p>“Yes, master!” Cried the Zoroark, Red could see her body tremble as she spat, “Wu-we’ll never gain our levels back, becoming ultra-pathetic latex slaves for your use.”</p><p>Red nodded, “You’ve convinced me, transfer all your experience to Mew.”</p><p>“Yes, Maaaasshtteer!” The pair moaned in unison as the transfer began. The trio’s pokeballs glowed a sickly Red as the drones stood in place shaking. Their jaws going slack enough for strings of drool to drop down their chins. Their new puffy black nipples hardening with each second the process lasted and after about a minute, clear nectar started leaking out of their tight cunts running down their inner thighs as their broken minds fried.</p><p>“Feel any different Mew?”</p><p>Mew shrugged, “Honestly these two were so pitifully weak, their combined experience doesn’t amount to much; other than a pretty pathetic show.”</p><p>Red chuckled as he watched his new drones lose every last bit of their powers, falling to their knees from the pressure until finally, the Red glow dissipated. “Ahhhgg, th-thank you master for draining us dry.”</p><p>“Yu-yes, thank you, master, can we serve you any other way?” The Zoroark looked up, desperate and drooling, while the other drone giggled paling with her hard nipples.</p><p>“I think you sluts can, but first Mew,” Red held out his hand, “Your chastity cage please.”</p><p>Mew’s eyes went wide as he sputtered, “Du-did I do something wrong, I thought…”</p><p>“Present Mew, I gave you an order.”</p><p>Mew slowly floated towards Red letting his hand cup her package as he commanded, “Close your eyes.”</p><p>Mew’s lips quivered as she closed her eyes waiting for some sort of punishment but then she heard a “CLICK*”.</p><p>Mew opened one eye and saw Red remove her chastity cage letting her little pink cock breathe for the first time in months. “Red this is…” Mew’s eyes went wide as Red interjected, “Shhhh, your reward isn’t over yet.”</p><p>Red unzipped his pants letting his massive cock flop out before he pulled Mew down pressing his fat cock head against Mew’s package. His latex drones salivated at the sight of their master’s meat and Mew’s smile got woozy as she muttered, “A-are ya gonna use me first? Not that I mind...”</p><p>Red smiled, “A bit better than that, use transform.” Mew’s eyes glowed as her tiny package engorged, increasing in inches until it reached Red’s length and girth slapping against the top of his dong as Mew drooled starstruck by her new package. Her new futa-cock reached a foot long and his balls were baseball-sized. Mew’s eyes watered as she muttered, “Ohhh, I can’t, I don’t know what to....”</p><p>Red caressed the side of Mew’s face, “Of course you know what to do. You’re going to help me break in these latex poke-bitches.”</p><p>Mew’s cock throbbed as he moaned, “Yes, master.” Quickly turning around to face the drooling drones. “Alright, sluts start serving!” Mew floated beside Red, their cocks both at the same height as Red continued, “You can start by getting us hard, you pathetic level one sluts can do that much right?”</p><p>“Ahhh, yes master!” The drones mewled in unison diving to their hands and knees. The Gardevoir pressed her lips against Red’s cock head while Zoroark did the same for Mew’s throbbing pink tip. The pair wasted no time taking their master’s fat cocks down their tight throats. Gargling on their hot throbbing cocks as their latex throats stretched to their limits, but some bodily brutalization didn’t matter to the drones. They could only feel mind-melting pleasure each time their masters (or any other pokemon above level one) decided to use their throats.</p><p>“Ahhhgg, damn this feels good.” Moaned Mew as the Zoroark started pumping his head faster. “I can see why you can’t, mmmm, ku-keep this dick in your pants.”</p><p>Red reached over Mew’s shoulder squeezing her right tit, causing Mew to squeak as he teased, “Try to show a little self-control. I think you’ve earned the privilege to transform without my orders, but I don’t want you humping half the forest to death.”</p><p>Mew looked up hearts in his eyes as she sputtered, “Thu-thanks master, I won’t need to go crazy with you and these new cumdumpsters around, mmpphh!”</p><p>Red’s finger’s sunk into Mew’s tit flesh as the rubber dolls quickened their motions. Their lips kissing the base of their master’s rapidash tier dicks before sliding back leaving a slick trail of throat slime after each throating. Red was enjoying himself, but Mew looked like she was on the verge of cuming any second.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough drones.” At Red’s command, the pair pulled their lips off of their dicks and knelt drooling on their tits. Looking up at Mew who looked a bit annoyed, “Wu-why did ya do that?”</p><p>“I thought you’d like to dump your load inside one of these fresh fuckdolls.” Red looked down at the Gardevoir, commanding, “Bend over bitch.” And she obeyed pressing her face to the ground and latex ass to the sky. Her new puffy donut anus and slick black pussy lips quivered in anticipation.</p><p>Red Grabbed hold of Mew’s cock and pulled her overtop the Gardevoir. Mew’s shaft was hotdogged between the drone’s fat cheeks, “What hole do you want to dump your load in first Mew?” Red let go of Mew’s cock allowing her to choose which drooling hole she’d pound.</p><p>Mew felt like she was a virgin again, seducing her first pokemon in the fields, but sporting a far more impressive package. Mew pressed her fat cock head against the Gardevoir’s lips lowly pushing her cock head inside before Red pushed her back, “Stop being a tease Mew and fuck her!”</p><p>Mew’s hips pressed down to the base inside the Gardevoir’s tight cunt, the slick walls allowed for Mew to glide without any resistance. “Ahhhh, sooo guuudd!” Moaned the Gardevoir her belly bulge matching Mew’s cock perfectly. Her insides were the perfect pocket pussy, its walls clung to Mew’s new meat, edging Mew further. Her thrusts becoming wilder as her cock head pressed against the drone’s womb.</p><p>“You little brain-dead drone take my nuuuut!!” Mew’s tongue fell out of her mouth as her thick cream flooded her insides to a cacophony of gargled moans as Red finished pumping the Zoroark’s mouth. His cock rock hard and soaked with spit as Red teased, “Still a quick shot, Mew?”</p><p>Mew turned around a bit of drool dripped from the corner of her cheek. “Can you blame me, these are some high-quality sex dolls!”</p><p>“Of course not, but this little latex bitch can’t milk me by herself.” Red knelt behind the Gandevoir before grabbing Mew’s floating hips and bringing them down to ground level. His cock squishing between Mew’s soft pink cheeks as he continued, “I’m going to need some help.”</p><p>Mew looked back smirking, “Cock too good to cum in a sex doll, hehe.” Mew reached back, spreading her cheeks to reveal her puffy asshole and drooling cunt, “Take your pick master while I stuff the next drone!”</p><p>At Mew’s command, the two swapped, and Zoroark took Gardevoir’s place. Bending over and accepting Mew’s cock into her virgin pussy, with a, “Ahhhh, th-thank you!” As Mew thrust inside her.</p><p>“Drone I want to test your abilities, start rimming me!” Red ordered, thrusting his hips forward into Mew’s tight pink asshole. Her little belly bulging as she was squished together between the Zoroark drone’s fat ass cheeks and Red’s hips. </p><p>“Yes, master!” Cried Gardevoir crawling on her hands and knees Mew’s load oozing from her latex pussy as she got behind Red. She cried, “It’s a privilege to serve you.” Before pressing her puffy lips against Red’s asshole, her tongue scrapping against his insides as her programing rewarded her obedience with jolts of pleasure. Gadevoir’s mind was melting with each tongue probe made into her master’s asshole, but she loved it. Fighting wasn’t for pathetic little pokesluts like her, all she needed to do was eat her master’s ass until told otherwise.</p><p>“Nyhhgg, ish my pa-athetic pussy guuudd mistress!” Gardevoir was thinking the same thing as her fellow drone. She was a worthless pokemon now, bottom of the barrel, literally level one, but that didn’t matter as long as her holes were useful.</p><p>“Hmmm, not bad cunt, nmmph, buuut you’re not nearly as good as master!” Red Wrapped his arms around Mew’s chest, pressing into the underside of her breasts as he rutted inside her, “How sweet Mew, but not as sweet as this ass. You’ve been practicing, mmmph.”</p><p>Mew giggled, “Hehe, only a little biiiittt!” Mew clenched her teeth as she felt Red’s cock shoot inside her. Flooding her lower intestines with the warm sloppy ball juice she loves so much. Mew was literally purring as she felt Red flood into her and she couldn’t help doing the same. Her fat nut squirting out into Zoroark’s stretchy insides bloating her belly much the same and for Gardevoir’s loyal slurping she receives a jolt of pleasure that reduced her to a drooling ass-kissing mess for a moment.</p><p>The quartet took a moment to rest before Mew turned back to Red rubbing her bloated belly, “This load feels a little light Red, are you feeling empty today? Because I can always pump these pathetic sluts while you take a breather, hehe.”</p><p>Mew smirked, squeezing her cheeks around Red’s cock as he responded, “Obviously not, Mew. I’ve still got a lot left in me and,” Red reached down grabbing Mew’s shaft, “And so do you. So let’s pump these little latex fuckdolls until they’re drooling on the ground.”</p><p>Red pulled out, uncorking Mew’s ass and letting a torrent of thick cum leak out onto the ground. The Gardevoir kept eating Red’s ass until Red looked behind and commanded, “Start slurping up whats spilt slut.” Causing the drone to stop sucking ass and start slurping cum with her puffy lips. Nothing was more important than cum sucking as Red pushed Mew’s cock head against the Zoroark’s asshole.</p><p> </p><p> “You still have to try out this pathetic fuckdolls asshole and I,” Red continued pressing his cock head against Mew’s drooling cum, “Still have to pound your little poke pussy.”</p><p>-Hours Later-</p><p> </p><p>Red slowly pulled Mew’s limp body off his cock. After ejaculating multiple times, he had bloated Mew’s belly to the point where she looked pregnant. Her new fat cock limp and leaking cum as the two drones mewled beneath her. Both their bellies in the same condition as their mistress. Red carefully pulled out of Mew’s insides before, laying her on a nearby log. Red sighed and ordered, “Mew use recover!” And just like that Mew’s drowsy eyes shot open as she moaned, “Ahhhh, Fuck Red, your dick is dangerous.” </p><p>Mew turning around, her dick throbbing from constant orgasm. “I’m honestly surprised, the new fuck drones are even awake or could handle us both.” Mew shifted back as Red looked down at his well fucked drones. Cum caked their faces and leaked out of their holes as they soft moaned</p><p>Red nodded, asking, “So what’s better getting fucked or doing the fucking?”</p><p>Mew floated up and kissed Red on the cheek, blushing as he muttered, “Being stretched out by you feels way better.”</p><p> “Drone’s I’ve decided to make you the facility cum dumps, how does that sound?”</p><p>“That sounds perfect master!” Mewled the Gadevoir, her voice filled with glee. “Yes master, we’ll finally be useful!” The Zoroark sounded weaker but just as happy at the prospect of being stuffed all day long.</p><p>Red chuckled as he withdrew the pair into his pokeballs, “Now Mew… what happened to your new cock, thought you liked your reward?”</p><p>Mew stretched her back showing off her bare leaky pussy without a single trace of her massive cock as she groaned, “I do, buuuuut it’s super heavy and I’m three feet tall.”</p><p>“Huh, good point, but I assume you’re going to keep testing your abilities out?”</p><p>Mew nodded floating behind Red’s head, “Absolutely and I’m more than happy to transform to your liking.” Mew’s tail caressed Red’s chest while she floated behind his ear whispering, “Whether you wanna pump my girl, sissy or futa form, my body is yours to shape master.” Mew’s tits squished against Red’s back as she nibbled on his ear; her breath shallow, and lustful.</p><p>“Keep talking like that and I’ll have to reward you again soon, Mew.” Red zipped up his pants and pulled Mew along, continuing, “But first let’s get home, I’m sure we could find more than a few pokemon willing to join us.”</p><p>Mew bit her lower lips whispering, “Mmmm yes please.” Before she following closely behind Red, excited for another mind-melting fuck session.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Red's Bimbos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red’s training his contest stars but is realizing that his trio of girls has more than just a few problems. Involves bimbos, pain-sluts, degradation, nipple fucking and a whole lot of penetration.<br/>This was a request from a fan on my HF.<br/>If you have a request toss it in the comments and one day it might be the next chapter.<br/>I also have a new discord server that you can join at this link <a href="https://discord.gg/j4qwDNYQm5">here</a> Feel free to join and chat with fellows of high culture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of high tempo pop music filled the gym where Red was training his contest stars but was having a bit of trouble training a certain trio. The girls had matching red and white cheer outfits, and could each individually complete the routine, but together they were a sloppy mess. </p><p>Red paced in front of them shouting, “Come on ladies keep it up!” Red’s voice was sterner than normal and his usual calm was shaken and it scared the girls. The way he looked each one of them directly in their eyes, addressing their performance and flaws sent shivers up the girl’s spines, but a little fear wouldn’t stop Red’s dance deconstruction.</p><p>Red stared down the first girl, his lopunny, “Alexia, you’re off tempo.” </p><p>Alexia had been Red’s pokemon since she was a buneary and she’d been serving as his loyal contest pokemon ever since, but she became far more than that after she evolved and she knew it. With the best beauty-boosting poffins money could buy, daily strength and dexterity training; and finally a rather quick evolution, turned Alexia into five feet of pure muscles sex appeal.</p><p>Her light brown fur accented her tight muscles legs, hips and thighs, which bubbled out filling her wide red cheer dress. Her respectable perky D-cups easily filled out the tight matching cheer top, with Red written on the front in cursive letters, but left her midriff bare. Giving anyone who looked a healthy peak at her muscled midsection And finally, her soft brown lips were covered in a bright red shade of lipstick. Normally they’d be in a constant kissy face but Alexia’s constant huffing shifted her otherwise lustful look to a fatigued one. Her little pointed pink bunny nose twitching as she wheezed out a “Ye-yes Red”. Trying her best not to stop shaking her pom-poms to the beat, her long ears bouncing behind her with each motion.</p><p> </p><p>Red turned his attention to his gardevoir, not even pausing between the first beratement. He narrowed his eyes, “And Boni you’re off step, barely keeping up to the beat.” </p><p>Boni had been with Red since his early training days, being one of his first special attackers. Evolving from a simple ralts with a respectable libido, into a full-blown sex addict when she evolved into a kirlia, and when she became a gardevoir it only got worse. Now Boni is five and a half feet of pure bimbo softness, her thick thighs leading up to a fit dump truck ass and thick hips. That were barely contained in the largest cheer outfit Red had to offer. Her milky midsection was the softest of the trio and led to the biggest breasts of the three (and possibly all of Red’s other pokemon), capping out at perky jiggling double F-cups that needed a special extra strength bra to keep them in place (relatively speaking) while she danced.  </p><p>“Like sorry Red!” Boni’s painted green lips huffed and puffed, with each step she took, her amber eyes looking forwards, intent to meet her trainer’s rather high expectations.</p><p>“And finally, Vespa you’re looking at your feet every five seconds and your arm motions are slower than the other girls.” Red’s Gothette was his newest team member. Vespa was caught as a little gothita during a trip to Castelia City and from there she formed a quick bond with her trainer. She had the outward stare of cold beauty, that was shattered when you heard her bubbly voice. Though despite her vocals, Vespa loved gothic and punk aesthetics, calling them “super cute”. When she wasn’t wearing her normally frilly black drees, she’d insist on wearing “appropriately goth” clothing. Which mostly consisted of short skirts, tight tops, fishnets, thigh-high socks, ripped jean shorts, corsets and/or tight black long sleeves. With the accompanying spiked collars, chains and any other accessories in black or purple, she could find to complement her look.</p><p>However, today Vespa was wearing a cheer outfit; to her mild displeasure, she wanted one in black, but she did like the way it showed off her long purple legs, and Red did let her wear her fishnets and spiked collar (even if he did say she’d have to take them off for the show). Vespa thought they looked hot in combination with the short skirt, which she wore low enough to show off her winged heart tramp stamp that read “Red” in the middle. Her perky purple breast might not rival Boni’s but they were respectable fat E-cups, that put her a bit ahead of Alexia in that regard. “Sorry Red!” Her lips were freshly coated in a layer of dark blue lipstick that complemented her deep blue eyeshadow; which was caked on compared to the other girls. She obviously liked her make-up (even compared to the other two), but right now her eyeliner was running, her mind was getting dizzy, and she was begging, “But Red can we take a break, me and the girl’s eyeliner will get super runny if…”</p><p>“No,” Red shook his head looking at all three of the girls, their faces rather desperate with a twinge of regret. When Red asked if they wanted to do a fun group activity, they did not think he meant a group dance routine.</p><p>“We’ve only got another month until the Mossdeep Contest and I’m not losing to Ruby a second year in a row!” Red grit his teeth, “If that sharply dressed twink and his bitch boy blaziken think they’re going to beat us then they’ve got another thing coming, right girls!”</p><p>“Yes, Red!” Cheered the trio trying to keep in step. They all felt the pain of last year’s humiliating defeat and weren’t about to lose.</p><p>Red turned to his trio of cheering contest stars, “Good, so let’s run through the routine again. You all still need lots of practice.”</p><p>“Awwwee!”</p><p>“No complaints from you three,” Red turned around, “But Rox and Mio you both can take a break for the morning your routine is perfect at this point.”</p><p>Rox and Mio shook their fat booties to the beat, completely synchronized, not missing a single step while they did their routine. The pairs puffy nipples just barely covered by tight pink micro-bikini, that squished into their soft developing tits. Their wide hips swaying and jiggling as they pressed against each other, during some of the steps. The pair’s final pose was a squat where they held hands, back to back and pressed their cheeks together, but when their routine finally ended they cheered, “Thanks, Red!” The pair were a bit sweaty and took a moment to lean against each other before slowly dropping onto the floor with a loud clap.</p><p>“Phew!” Rox exhaled looking over to Red, “That was rough, but thanks to Mio’s synchronized ability we’ve been perfect.”</p><p>Mio looked over his shoulder huffing, “Huuff*, d-don’t sell yourself short Rox, my steps still lack your power and you make up for it with your pep.”</p><p>The two took a moment to rest as the bimbo trio looked on, painfully jealous of the moment’s respite the two femboys received. “Alright you two can take a break for the day, but we’ll continue tomorrow.”</p><p>The pair slowly stood up, huffing as they muttered, “Thanks Red.” As they slowly passed by the other girls. “I’m sure you girls will eventually learn your routine.” Rox pointed at Alexia, “Who knows Boni might even remember she has the ability synchronize too.” Boni’s eyes lit up with sudden realization; happy she remembered her ability, but after a few seconds, she realized... that sissy was insulting her!</p><p>“Don’t be mean Rox.” Giggled Mio, “The girls only have one brain to split between the three of them and Red can’t lend his out, all the time, hehe.” Mio gave Red a wink before he shot a smug glare at the trio. Every one of the girls, narrowed their eyebrows as they sneered at the sissies. Each girl thought of putting those smug little brats in their place, but with Red turning back to observe them…</p><p>“Keep in step girls! You’ve still got a lot of practice left.” And with his orders, revenge against Mio and Rox would have to wait until Red was satisfied with their performance.</p><p>Another hour of intense dance training followed as the girls finally found some serenity and synchronization. Vespa thought up with the brilliant (and obvious) idea to use telepathy to keep in step with her dance partners and after Mio’s comment, Boni finally remembered to use synchronize... </p><p>“You’re like suuuper smart Vespa, telling us to use telepathy.” Thought Boni as she shook her hips to the beat.</p><p>“Yea, this is like totally fun, I’ve never done the mind-stuff before!” Alexia was a bit unaccustomed to telepathic, but the other two managed to keep her in the loop. </p><p>Vespa giggled as she mentally responded, “Thanks girls, but It’s like super hard to concentrate.”</p><p>“Why that?” Asked the others.</p><p>“Well, I got a pretty clear view of Red’s cock.” Vespa licked her lips, still dancing, “That outline it’s making against his pants has got me craving some, mmmph.”</p><p>“Awe now you got me looking!” Alexia’s eyes lit up as noticed, “I’m going to start drooling, you bitch!”</p><p>“Yea Vespa why you gotta get us all horny?” Boni pouted as she kept the trio in syn. “Now I’m going to soak the new panties Red just got me.”</p><p>“Awwwee, sorry girl. You know how empty-headed I get, but maybe if we all like do good. Red will reward us with his tasty dick!”</p><p>“Good idea,” Boni licked her lips as Alexi continued, “And those sissies think we’re dumb, only smart girls could think of that!”</p><p>The trio tried occupying their thoughts, keeping their conversations about the important things like their clothes or how cute they look in them, but as always the trio couldn’t last long without their minds drifting to dick. It was getting difficult for them to keep up concentration; however, they managed to last another complete repetition of their routine. The trio stopped in a star pose, pom-poms in the air as they looked too Red waiting for…</p><p> “Finally,” Cried Red as he shut off the stereo, turning to readdress the girls. “Nice to see you’ve all started working together.”</p><p>The trio clapped their poms together, giggling, “Thanks, sir!” Before making a sigh of relief. The three were exhausted and Red had just the thing, “You girls wanna join me for breakfast? I’ll let you eat whatever you want.”</p><p>“Anything?” Questioned Alexia </p><p>“Sure, but...” Alexia without a second thought (not that she could think that fast) ripped off her shirt revealing her soft brown-furred breast, tipped by two puffy pink-innie nipples. She licked her lips jumping behind Red. Her powerful legs closing the distance in a second.</p><p>“Then I want a protein shake!” Cheered Alexia and with a single motion, she pulled down Red’s sweat pants, leaving his black boxers exposed. Her hands darting to Red’s crotch as she hummed happily, rubbing his early morning bulge.</p><p>“How did I know you were going to say that?” Red reached down petting Alexia’s long ears as she stomped her back foot giddy from the extra affection, but the other girls weren’t about to let her have Red all to herself. </p><p>“No fair Alexia, I saw his cock first!” Spat Vespa unhooking her bra.</p><p>“But I’m the horniest!” Interject Boni as she psychically stripped off her top, with a single hand motion. Discarding her clothing to the side as she let her massive milkers flop out, each one topped by massive puffy light green nipples. “Plus it was my synergize ability that boosted out booty shaking,”</p><p>“But I thought of the telepathy!” Interject Vespa as she took off her top. Her perky pair of light purple breasts were both tipped by stiff dark purple nipples; each nipple had a black barbell piercing. “Without me you dumb sluts wouldn’t be able to keep in step!”</p><p>“Noooo, yur dumb!” Responded Alexia as she hugged Red’s leg pouting, “Mine!”<br/>Vespa knelt beside Red’s other leg mewling, “Nooo, Mine!” And Boni took the front pressing her breasts against Red’s crotch as she looked up, lips open slightly and eyes wide, tearing as she continued, “Pwease masshtteer!” Her voice soft and needy as the other two did the same whispering, “Meee first!” and “No meee!” As they ground up against him.</p><p>Red just shook his head, “Girls you can all go first, just service me to-ge-th-er.” Red spoke the last word slowly, hoping his words would reach his bickering bimbos.<br/>The trio’s little rockruff eyes routine immediately ended as they looked over at each other stunned before Vespa went, “Wowie master I didn’t even think of that!”</p><p>“Yea that’s like soooo much better than being all angry, n’stuff!” Boni nodded to Alexia who jumped up hugging Red’s chest, “Totally girls and thankies to you master, I guess that’s why you’re our trainer!”</p><p>Vespa ripped off Red’s boxers, tossing them to the food as his massive half-hard cock slumped out, “I wanna suck master’s balls!” Demanded Vespa kissing Red’s sack. “Hmmm, then I’ll take the shaft and how about you Alexia?”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Alexia licked her lips, “I’ll go for Red’s ass.”</p><p>“Wait, his ass?” Boni and Vespa looked at Alexia blinking as they asked, “Why?”</p><p>“Hey!” Alexia kelt beside Red as she addressed Boni, “I don’t question what you do with your tits slut,” And then over to Vespa, “Or you pain slut!” </p><p>Boni puffed up her cheeks, spitting, “Fair enough.” Before kissing Red’s cock tip leaving a ring of green lipstick as she cheered, “But let’s not get mean girls, let’s get even!”</p><p>“Mmmm, okay!” Moaned Vespa, pressing her lips against Red’s sack. Her mind-melting as she inhaled her master’s musk.</p><p>Boni looked up at Red licking her lips as she grabbed hold of her breasts, whispering, “Ready for a super special service master?”</p><p>Red nodded and Boni proceeded to press her nipple against Red’s cock head inserting his meat inside her puffy tit. Vespa spotted it out of the corner of her eye whispering, “Ah-n, damn girl, how’d you learn to do that?”</p><p>Boni’s jaw hung open as her eyes lit up with pleasure. “I-I’ve done aaa-lot of practicing with master!” Red’s cock slid its way inside her breast, stretching her puffy light green nipples to their max as she mewled, “Aaaahhhggn, su-somethin like dis is easy nooooow!”</p><p>Vespa watched intently as Boni’s eyes rolled up into her head after Red made just one pump into her tit’s interior. The look of tortured pleasure on her face made Vespa soak clean through her thong and filled her with painful jealousy. However, if she wanted Red to teach her such a debaucherous act, she’d need to worship his balls and show him that she was superior. </p><p>Vespa slobbered over Red’s balls as he pumped Boni, her mewls of pleasure and Red’s grunting echoed in Vespa’s mind with each lick she made against her master’s sack. Her lips leaving rings of blue lipstick around his sack, complemented by drops of drool and her reward was the sweet smell of master’s musk. His cock scent filled her mind and made her silly little mind remember all the days Red would sit back and let her worship. Hours of desperate and sloppy cock milking would pass, melting Vespa’s mind even more. She felt like it would soon leak out of her ears, but she didn’t mind. Red’s nut was more important than her few remaining brain cells; does a psychic type even need to think? </p><p>Certainly not Alexia, who was devoting every last thought to eating master’s ass. “Mmmmm, sooo guudd, shlop*, shlop*.” Could be heard every so often, but muffled by Alexia’s constant slurping. Her ruby red kiss marks covered Red’s asshole as she pressed her tight pink tongue inside. Secretly there was no other place Alexia would want to be than under her master’s sweaty asshole, sucking on his tasty hole, but if the girls knew that she would never be able to face them.</p><p>“Oh, girls I’m gonna… nhhgg!” Red bucked his hips and let out a thick nasty cum load into Boni’s nipple. She grabbed hold of her breast melting, “Yeeeesh pumps it-all intaa-meee!” As she drooled watching her tits spill out her master’s seed all over her, but Boni wasn’t done yet. She snapped back to reality fast, licked her lips and shouted “Moooore!” As she jammed Red’s cock into her other tit, which greedily accepted his length.</p><p>Red chuckled, “Not gonna let me rest are you?” </p><p>The girls didn’t even spare Red a look they all just grunt, “Nhgg-Nope!” Before they returned to their duties. Alexia got excited enough to lift Red clean off the ground, grabbing his thighs as she easily accepted her master’s weight onto her face. She was sandwiched in his muscular ass and she loved it. Her tongue could go so much deeper and each snort of musk fried her little bunny brain.</p><p> “Mmmm, this is your fault for having such filth cum filled balls, master!” Moaned Vespa as she dropped her jaw, taking one of Red’s testicles into her mouth, sucking hard as she felt his cock pulse over her head.</p><p>“That’s totally ru-right!” Squeaked Bonis as she pressed her breasts down on Red’s cock, “You made me such a cum hungry slut, since you seduced me as a ralts!”</p><p>Red’s grunted, “Mmmph, If I’m remembering correctly weren’t you the one who wanted to wake me up with a blowjob?” Red smirked his cock throbbing with each of his poke-bimbo’s licks. “Noooo dummy!” Responded Vespa, “Yea! We psychic types are sensitiiivvveee!” Boni’s eyes rolled up into her head as she squirted all over the polished gym floor. </p><p>Vespa giggled, “Yea what bimbo-brains said, mmmph!” Vespa planted another kiss on Red’s other testicle before continuing, “We’d never be such ditzy sluts normally, it’s your fault we evolved this way right, Alexia!”</p><p>“Mmmmhhmm, sniff*, sluurrrp*” Vespa hummed and went back to her ball-sucking, her thoughts once more being washed away by Red’s musk as the trio reverted all their attention, back to milking Red as fast as possible. </p><p>Boni’s massive tit flesh accepts over three-fourths of Red’s cock meat, with each inch producing a wet sucking sound. Boni’s eyes glowed with psychic power as she pumped Red’s cock and forced the two other girls to slurp even faster. Their minds flooded with their master’s scent and Boni’s lustful thoughts, edged them harder than ever before; each girl could feel the other two’s sensations. It was like the trio were all simultaneously performing three sex acts themselves. It would have been enough to break any normal pokemon, turning them into a drooling mess, but for these girls, it was just an extra kinky Thursday. </p><p>Red even got caught in Boni’s lustful aura and it pushed him over the edge as he spat, “You naughty poke-nhh, take my load you brain dead slut!”</p><p>Boni’s second nipple was filled to the brim with her master’s cream. Flooding her interior before spilling out onto her lap. Boni’s mewled as another orgasm shot up her spine and like clockwork forced the other two girls to climax. Alexia went limp falling onto her back as her brown little cunt soaked her poor panties; Red had to stick a landing after she let go, and Vespa fell back. Landing at Boni’s knees as Red’s load spilled onto her face.</p><p>The other two might have been out of commission for the moment but Boni had enough brains to realize she was spilling Red’s sweet seed. Quickly she pulled Red’s cock out of her tit and started drinking the leftover contents. Sucking down whatever sticky cum-globs that might have been left in his urethra before popping her lips off, leaving a green thing around his cock tip. “Ahhhh, massshhterr…” Boni’s eyes rolled, her body trembling, “Yu-yeer cumies was like super gud, hehehe!” Boni was about to kiss Red’s dick again before Vespa screamed, “No hogging!” Grabbing hold of Boni’s massive breast as she planted her lips against Boni’s cum covered nipple.</p><p>“Vespa! Nnnn-I I’m sensitive doooon’t…nyyhhaaa” Boni’s jaw went slack as she felt Vespa’s tongue tease her gaping cum coated confines. “I want  mooooore tasty cumies!” </p><p>“Whoooaa, I’m all fuzzy…” Alexia slowly crawled to her knees, “Dats no fair, drinking cum without me!” Alexia crawled over her mascara leaking down her cheeks and lipstick smeared as she pressed her lips against Boni’s second nipple. “Ahhhh, noooo, go sloooow!”</p><p>Vespa looked up mentally whispering, “No way babe!” As the pair drained Boni dry. Their soft tongue wriggling inside her nipples scraping out every last drop of Red’s thick load, leaving her eyes rolling and body trembling, but they didn’t stop. Alexia and Vespa mercilessly lapped up any cum that split onto Boni’s body. The cum addicted pair left Boni’s thighs, chest and breast spit-shined before they turned their sights on Red. </p><p>“Me next, Red!” Cheered Alexia, “I wanna ride you like a rapidash, hehe!”</p><p>Red sat back on the gym floor placing his hands behind his head as he said, “I’m a lot tougher to ride than a rapidash, Alexia.” She hummed with joy, squatting over Red’s cock pressing the tip against her tight brown-furred cunt. Producing a little stream of cunt drool as she squatted down taking the tip inside, whispering, “Good” as she pressed her hips down taking Red’s entire cock with one quick motion. Her belly bulged as Red’s tip pressed against her womb’s entrance.</p><p>“Ahhhhnng fuck!” Alexia fell forward, her paws pressing against Red’s pecs.<br/>“Tu-this dick is-just un-faaaiir!” Alexia started slowly bouncing her hips on Red’s throbbing cock. “It’s waaaay too guud!” Vespa pouted as she watched Alexia bounce up and down on Red’s cock. Her ass clapping against Red’s body each time she sunk her hips.</p><p>“Gimme more cumies!” Moaned Alexia drooling as she continued her hopping.</p><p>“I won’t deny you, but…” Red grabbed Alexia’s ears pulling them down, “You’ll need to move a lot faster!”</p><p>“Ahhhhnngg those-eer muuhhh!” Alexia’s eyes rolled up into her head as her hips started moving faster and faster, doubling then quadrupling in speed. Vespa had never seed Alexia move so quickly or be so fucked out of her mind. She could see the whites of Alexia’s eyes as her lips curved into a drooling smile. The sound of constant and powerful flesh hammer filled Vespa with sadistic glee. She crawled to Red’s leg her face mere inches from his cock while Alexia milked him, unable to stop her powerful leg motions for even a second.</p><p>“Yes Red fucking destroy that fuck-lopunny cunt… mmmph!” Vespa kissed her master’s sack as she reached down and rubbed her tight pink cunt. She could feel Red’s cock twitch and balls throb with each slap Alexia’s ass made against his crotch. Vespa could soon taste Alexia’s sweet lopunny juices mixed in with Red’s sweet sweat.</p><p>“Ahhhhhggg!” Alexia cried, her ass pressed down on Red, her belly bulging from his monster cock, and Vespa could tell Red was about to blow. His cock throbbed for a few seconds before Vespa felt his balls shoot out oodles of cum into Alexia’s needy confines. Alexia’s legs thumped meekly against the ground a few more times before she collapsed onto Red’s chest. Her muscles tummy getting bloated with seed.</p><p>“Ahhh, mine!” Squeaked Vespa, pulling Red’s cock out, and leaving Alexia’s pussy a gaping cream-filled mess, but Vespa paid her little mind. Grabbing Red’s cock and impaling it down her throat. Its girth bulged her throat, forming a clear outline of Red’s cock as jolts of pain and pleasure shot up her spine.</p><p>“Couldn’t wait?”</p><p>“Ghhhaa!” Gurgled Vespa as hearts formed in her eyes.</p><p>“Silly little poke-slut.” Red slowly pulled Vespa off his cock, leaving a trail of spit and smeared blue makeup along his shaft before her lips popped off his cock. “You must have gotten so desperate, watching me pump Alexia.”</p><p>Alexia’s jaw hung slack, her eyes desperate as she nodded slowly. “Such a needy slut.” Red grabbed Vespa’s nipples, twisting them slightly, “But you're not like the other two are you?”</p><p>Red slowly started to twist Vespa’s dark purple nipples, her face scrunching up in pain before melting in a rush of pleasure. “My little maso-mon, I bet you were dreaming of being abused like the other two?”</p><p>Vespa nodded even faster, tongue flopping, her makeup running down her cheeks as her eyes watered; just as much as her cunt. Red twisted even further for a second, before letting go, “Then beg for it like a proper pokemon!”</p><p>“Yeeesshh masshteer!” Vespa mewled before tearing her skirt and panties off. A black stylized heart tattoo accented her cunt right above the entrance and as she bent over. Going on her hands and knees as she angled her ass up, giving Red a great view of her soft purple cheeks, and well-trained holes. An ultra-puffy asshole and a drooling cunt; with a single ring piercing right through her clit. Vespa shaked her ass, pussy tremblijng as she spat, “Pleeease I need it so bad!” Vespa looked back, eyes filled with carnal desire, lips pouting, as she continued, “You little poke-pain-slut needs you!”</p><p>Red slapped her ass, causing Vespa to grit her teeth and moan as Red questioned, “Why do you need me?”</p><p>“Bu-because I’m a pain-addicted cunt, living for the moments you tug on my collar, an-and twist my fat titties!” Vespa’s eyes rolled up into her head as Red spanked her again.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I-I’m-mmmppph, I du-know, I’m empty-headed whenever you spank meeee!” Red clapped Vespa’s cheeks, shoving his hot throbbing human cock inside her asshole bulging her belly and causing her eyes to flutter as he buried his meat to the base in her needy hole. “That’s a good little masochist.” Red grabbed hold of Vespa’s hair, pulling her head back as he whispered, “How does it feel to have your ass stretched to its limits?”</p><p>Vespa’s eyes rolled up into her head, her throbbing tits jiggling with each thrust Red made into her anal interior. Her mind flooded by mixes of pain and pleasure symbols to the point she wasn’t sure what to think, but she did know what to feel and it felt, “Soooo guuuud!” Vespa spat teeth gritting as her cunt showered the growingly messy floor with vaginal discharge. “Huuuurrrtsss-sooo gguuuuddd!” A smile crept across Vespa’s sloppy face, her makeup was ruined, her mind was turning into soup, and she was sure Red was literally punching her stomach with his cock, but she never felt better. This is what she craved, being Red’s little pain-doll. Every sensation master gave her, put a fire in her belly that wouldn’t be quenched; until, “You’re such a good pain-slave, but I know you need more...”</p><p>Vespa nodded with frenzied eyes as Red reached around her hips, grabbing Vespa’s clit ring before he leaned in whispering, “Enjoy breaking bitch!” Red pulled up on the ring causing Vespa’s screaming to stop for a good 10 seconds until, “Ahhhhhhggg!” Another discharge leaked out from her cunt as her ass clamped down on Red’s cock like a vice. The whites of Vespa’s eyes turned her slutty o-face into a sloppy ahegao.</p><p>“Aaaahhnnnyygh!” Gurgled Vespa as her mind turned into a slop that was currently leaking out of her cunt. It was like each pull of her clit killed another thousand brain cells (and Vespa only had about five-hundred to start with).</p><p>“You such a dirty pokemon,” Vespa’s jaw hung low and her limbs went limp as Red continued, “But since you managed to stay awake this long here’s your reward.”</p><p>Vespa giggled, drunk on pain-fueled lust as she felt her belly filled with Red’s rich seed. She could feel each throb of his cock deposit another healthy spurt of hot ball-slop inside her, coating her internal organs cock cream; until, he pulled out letting Vespa slump face-first in a murky pool of her own juices. Vespa was still trembling as she sputtered out weak moans.</p><p> Red was about ot put on his cloths, but then her heard a familiar voice, “Mmmm, master, that felt soooo gooood!” Boni crawled up behind Red, her breasts squishing against his back as she caressed his chest. “But I can’t cum from watching. Got any tasty cum left for your favorite psychic sex sleeve!”</p><p>“Ha, of course, you girls have barely drained me.” Red turned around slapping Boni’s right breast with his cock. Boni’s lips shifted into a lustful smile before she laid back. “Then pound my cunny into mush master! I’m the perfect poke-doll for you, like every stage of my evolutionary line has tasted your sweet cock meat, and now I can’t live without it!” </p><p>Boni looked up at Red hearts forming in her eyes as she tucked her ankles behind her head, titty flesh pooling onto her soft stomach; nipples still leaking cream. Though despite the lewd, drooling sight in front of him, Red seemed unimpressed. He just knelt in front of Boni and waited. Cock painfully close to her cunt, the mere smell of her master’s musk was driving her insane, “Pu-pweeese, I-I get fu-fuzzy n’stuff around ya!” Red just smiled and shook his head. Boni’s lips curved into an exaggerated frown as her body trembled.</p><p>Boni’s eyes watered, “I-if I got too loose for you, just shove a toy in me to tighten me up or maybe I was a bad girl? I pwomise I’m a good girl, pweasee, mmpphh!”</p><p>Red pressed his lips against Boni’s silencing her mewling as he shoved his cock inside her, “Mmmmmm…”Moaned Boni as her body twitch in pleasure.</p><p>Red pulled his lips back, a single strand of spit connecting the pair as Red smirked, “Such a silly poke-slut, you evolved to be my personal cock sock. Your body would never get too loose to milk my dick.” Red straddled over Boni, both arm’s by her shoulders, his carved chest pressing against her tits as he continued, “I just like seeing you get all needy.”</p><p>“Nyygghhaa, master…” Boni’s hands sunk into her ass cheeks, spreading them so Red could sink his inch’s inside her even easier. “Please like use me like a toy! Every hole I’ve got is totally fuckable, hehehe!”</p><p>Red started pumping Boni’s body shaking as her womb’s entrance was bashed against mercilessly by Red’s meat. No matter how big Boni got it still felt like Red was filling her up completely. “I believe you bitch,” Red stuck two fingers into Boni’s nipple, “Ever since I turned these tits into literal fuck-pillow I’ve been wondering what other holes on your body are penetratable?”</p><p>Boni’s eyes rolled up and her breathing got heavy as Red’s thrusting intensified. “Maybe I should ask Mew to make you more elastic, so any hole on your body would easily accept my cock.” Red’s balls slapped against Boni’s jiggling cheeks, her teeth grit as Red whispered, “How does that sound?” </p><p>Boni’s breaths were short her eyes ditzy as she moaned, “Soooo guuuudd, nyyygghh!” Her head whipped back as Red felt her cunt clamp down on him. “Such an empty headed fuckdoll. Are cocks the only thing on your mind?”</p><p>Boni’s lips formed a silly smile as she nodded, “Unnhuuhh!” A drop of drool dripping onto her tits as she felt Red's cock tip smash inside her womb. “I can feel your pussy gripping down on me Boni. Don’t wanna let go?”</p><p>Boni shook her head mewling, “Un-huuunn.” Her pleasured groans were the closest things to words she could muster in this state. Red’s cock had mushed her mind and pussy, turning Boni into a sloppy mess of lewd groans. Hearts forming in her eyes as Red’s cock head scraped against the deepest parts of her sloppy hole. The sound of her master’s nuts’s slapping against her fat cheeks filled her mind, inebriating her with each pump. Boni was about to pass out from orgasm until she felt Red’s cock pulsate burying itself inside her bitch-box, before she felt the familiar feeling of his hot load filling her belly. Red’s thick seed ballooned her insides, making Boni look a few months pregnant. Her mind was being boiled away from a wave of hot ball slop. Boni’s body went limp as her legs flopped out from behind her head, back hitting the ground as Boni fell out of her sex position. Limply drooling on the floor as Red kept his cock in her cream coated cunt. </p><p>Red exhaled, “Pheew, that was a one.” As he pulled out of Boni’s cunt, dragging ropes of thick cum from her interior, causing it to pool with each passing second. “Haaahnn, I like don’t have a clue how you do it Red.” Red slapped his still hard meat against Boni’s midsection, coating her bloated stomach with leftover cock cream. “No matter how many times you, like cream my cunt you just keep going.” Boni giggled, reaching down and rubbing Red’s shaft between her tits.</p><p>“It’s like you’ve got the libido of a bunch of guys, but don’t worry I’m gonna drain you dry!” Boni was about to take Red’s cock again before Vespa interjected, “Don’t forget about us bimbo tits!”</p><p>Alexia sat back up nodding, “Yea, what makes you so special!”</p><p>Boni puffed out her cheeks, “Well I was first…”</p><p>Vespa stomped her feet, “Oh yea well I can’t cum without Red. The painful pleasure shocks he gives me is exquisite!”</p><p>Boni muttered, “That don’t make sense…”<br/>“Your nipples don’t make snese!” Spat Vespa.</p><p>“Yea I like kinda agree with Vespa, Boni. It felt like super duper good.” Alexia rubbed her breasts continuing, “When he pinched you’re tits I got soooo wet.” A woozy smile crept across Alexia’s face as she pressed finger’s against her nipples, arousing and confusing the other two.</p><p>Causing Vespa to blink dumbly as she cocked her head, “Wait you could feel that?”</p><p>Boni looked off dumbly, mumbling, “Now that you mention it I could taste Red’s balls and ass while you two were surpen?”</p><p>Alexia stopped playing with her tits as a look of realization crept across her face,  “Oh yea and I could like feel Red in me when he was pumping you!” Alexia licked her lips, “Mmmm, I came like 5 times!”</p><p>Vespa scratched her chin, as a globs of cum leaked out of her asshole pooling at her feet. “Hmmmm, what if…” Red cocked an eyebrow and wondered if Vespa was about to be intell…</p><p>“Maybe we are all like the same pokemon!” Vespa’s eyes lit up like she had a brilliant idea.</p><p>“Oh my I like never thought of that Vespa!” Alexia clapped her paws together, “We’re all like the same type and like the same cool stuff!”</p><p>Boni looked at the pair nodding, “That’s gotta be it!”</p><p>Red looked on at the trio; convinced they were the same pokemon and sighed, “Girls…” The three looked up at Red blankly, “You’re not the same pokemon or even the same type… Vespa just kept her telepathy up and Boni forgot to stop using synchronize.”</p><p>Red shook his head as the trio all muttered, “Oooooh,” Boni nodded, smiling up at Red, “As expected from our trainer.”</p><p>Alexia knocked on the side of her head playfully, “Sorry master, I completely forgot my typing, since I forgot it’s not my telepathy we used, hehe.”</p><p>“But girls!” Cried Vespa, calling the attention of the other two, “Red’s still super hard.”</p><p>Alexia gasped, “Aaahh you’re right bae, and we’ve gotta stop that.”</p><p>“Come on girls if we work together we’ll be the ones who reduce Red to an exhausted mess!” Vespa and Alexia nodded, “Yeeees, Revenge!”</p><p>The girls climbed on eachother, making an ass tower, starting with Alexia on the bottom, Boni in the middles and Vespa on top. The trio’s flesh squished against one another, their holes gaping, but ready for more; a lot more.</p><p>“Come on Red!” Taunted Vespa shaking her ass, “We’ll drain that dick until you beg us to stop!”</p><p>“You’ll be totally empty!” Boni licked her lips as Alexia interjected, “Yea, bust start with me first okay!”</p><p>Red chuckled, “Alright you asked for it.” Before he pressed his cock head against Alexia’s tight asshole, “But I’m not stopping until I’m drained.”</p><p> </p><p>-Hours later-</p><p> </p><p>Red pulled his cum coated cock out of one of Boni’s holes, it was difficult to tell at this point, the sex tower the trio originally made was covered completely in cunt and cock juice, but it’s not like Red could complain his girls managed to milk his cock dry. Even if they were reduced to a drooling messy pile of sweaty bodies and lewd groaning; maybe they deserved a break. Thought Red, as he looked at the pool of sex juices that covered the gym floor. “Alright, girls you can take a thirty minute break before we try out the dance routine again, sound good?”</p><p>The trio gurgled, “Uhhhggggg…” As they sat, piled on each other, cum leaking out of each of their holes. All the girls were caught between a mixed feeling of post-orgasm bliss and total exhaustion. When Boni tried to say something she just spat up a glob of cum before going limp again.</p><p>Red chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  As he slapped Vespa’s ass, causing a little jet of cum to leak from her freshly glazed holes, and onto the girl’s asses directly below her.<br/>Red zipped up his pants, admiring his freshly fucked sluts; almost impressed on how much their teamwork improved in such a short time. He put on his clothes again and left the room, realizing it was too late for breakfast, but maybe he could find something or someone for lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>